RWBY's Odd Theater
by Afro121 - Aries Rifter
Summary: When a Researcher gets bored, what does he do? Play Tennis? Video games? Drag a group characters of a universe and dump them into his personal space to have them watch stuff with him? He doesn't care, and neither should them, but its funny to see some people get flustered at times, amiright? Rating T for now, may change depending on how it goes. (Rated M due to Gore)
1. The Start of the Brave

**Hey Guys! Guess what? Not chicken butt, but something kind of better. Me! Anyway, this is just mostly for fun and all of that, I'm going to attempt again to have a reaction story. If you haven't seen or read anything like this, just know, this'll be some of my own reactions while others are going to be reactions suggested by you, the viewers.**

**There will be some reactions that I won't do, but I'll let you know on what those be while you all request it.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may the man himself rest in peace, and Brave Nine belongs to Neowiz.**

**-/\\-**

It has been a long day at the academy that is know as Beacon, as the final bell chimed for the end of the day. The halls started to fill up with all those that dream of becoming Huntsmen, being to fight off the Grimm. Particularly, there were eight young ones, excited to be done with the day, as the one in front, dressed in a hood around their neck, smiling widely.

"Finally, done with the week," the young girl says, as a huff was heard behind her.

"Why are you always so excited for the end of the week, Ruby," the person says, flipping their hair behind them.

"Don't be a kill joy, Ice Queen," a blonde and busty girl says, stretching her back, letting her assets push forward a bit.

"Quiet, Xiao Long," the white-haired girl says, as the raven-haired girl smile softly.

"She's right though," the girl says, looking up from her book. "It's the end of the week, no homework was ever assigned, it's time for a bit of break if you do ask me."

"Thanks for agreeing with me, Blake," Xiao Long says, smiling a bit. "Anyway Weiss, besides studying for next week for no reason, what do you even have planned for this free weekend?"

"Just work on my Glyphs," She replied, as the blonde nodded. "You'll more then likely just laze in bed Yang, Ruby may try to get her hands ahold of some cookies, and Blake'll spend her time reading her books."

"Making us feel like chop liver, why don't you," the buxom ginger that skipped along says, as Weiss sighed.

"Relax Nora," a blonde boy says, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Weiss didn't mean to forget about us, though what did you even have planned?"

"Good point," Nora answers, frowning a bit. "But still, I'm hungry."

"We can handle that later, for dinner, though we are limiting your pancake intake."

"So, what are your plan's Jaune?" the black and red-haired girl asks, looking behind her.

"Nothing really, maybe catch up with my family, see how they're doing."

"Sounds nice," a man's voice says, as the eight of them stop, and they all turn to the pink strand boy, who looked at them.

"Don't look at me," he says, as they look around.

The air was draft, blue was everywhere, almost as if time has become stale itself, as they grouped around each other. The halls were empty, save for one man, awaiting for them at the end of the hall, dressed in a dress shirt and slacks, all with a dark green color save for the tie around his neck, one that was pure black and a bright straw hat on his head.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," the man says, taking the hat, and giving them a bow. "I assure you; nothing is more caring than being able to make sure your family knows your all and well, but wouldn't it be better to see them in person again? To hold and to love, to forgive and to cry, to show that you still care, even after the pain that was caused?"

"Who are you," Weiss asks, as Yang gets in front of them all.

"Isn't it more ladylike to introduce one's self before demanding the name of others?" the man asks in return, as Blake step forward.

"I do apologize about that," she says, bowing a bit. "My name is –"

"My name is Aries Rifter, age 21, type AO positive," The man starts, cutting of Blake entirely. "I have a hobby of collecting cards and games all the while hopping around the place."

"I'm going to choke you, you bastard!" Blake says, suddenly being held back by Weiss, Ruby, and Blake.

"I am sorry about that," Aries says, smiling widely. "It was a small joke I enjoy doing as an introduction. Either way, I already know the eight of you, of your past, present, and future, so there is a reason why I came here, and froze time as it is."

"What do you want from us?" Yang asks, as Aries cocks his head to the side.

"Well, there is multiple different reasonings, but the most common is just to have you all react to different worlds."

"What?" Jaune asks, looking over Nora's shoulder. "Different worlds?"

"Worlds, confrontations, dimensions, it really doesn't matter where it comes from, just that your reality is just a speck of dust compared to the entire infinite Multiverse that lays before beings like me."

"Beings like you?"

"Of course, beings like me. Did you think you're the only known race besides the Fauni? Of course, we do let the power we have go to our heads, so we do end up calling ourselves Gods and all that fun junk. I prefer calling myself a Researcher and an Adventurer. Anyway, I've got worlds, you want to watch them?"

"Okay," Jaune says, as the group stared at him. "What? You wouldn't want to see different worlds?"

"Your talking about a guy who froze time like he drinks water, why do you want to see different worlds?"

"Eh, it'll be worth it. Besides, tell me you wouldn't want to see the perfect Weiss."

"Or the perfect pancake."

"I'm in."

Both Nora and Jaune nodded to each other, mostly knowing that Nora wanted to see the perfect pancake over anything else. The sole boy sighed, before following along with Nora and Jaune, making their way towards the mystery man, watching what was going to happen. Aries nodded, before pulling out a doorknob from his pocket, and rested it on the floor. He twisted the knob, and pulled back, opening a door on the floor, as the whole group of eight just stared at the entrance.

Nora happily jumped right into the door, dragging the boy with her, as Jaune looked right over the edge. Aries grabbed a hold of the shoulder, and pushed the blonde into the door, as he stared at the rest of them.

"Did I forget about different weapons?" Aries asks, as a flurry of petals fell down the whole, making him look down. "I know she loves weapons, but holy hell is she loving them. One of you might actually need to follow her, because I got some world destroying weapons hiding in my armory."

"World destroying?" Weiss asks, as Aries looks up.

"Yep, as small as a pill that could cause the world to eat itself to a rocket that has enough force to destroy Atlas, turning it into ashes, and still would destroy the complete island of Menagrie."

Blake immediately jumped down into the door, followed by Pyrrha and Weiss, leaving just Yang. She blinked a bit, before jumping down into the hole as well, figuring that it might be better to keep Ruby under control. Aries smiles, before jumping in suit, shutting the door, and removing knob from the other side.

Waiting for them, was a large pool of water, in which they all splashed, a couple with a more with a sickening hit. They all swam to the edge of the pool, getting out of the water, dripping wet from the splash, groaning a bit. Floating to the edge of the pool, Aries was happily moving towards them, as they all glared at him.

"What?" Aries asks, with a wide grin. "Water too cold?"

"What was that for?" Yang asks, as she was rubbing her shoulders. "We could have drowned!"

"In the pool?" Aries asks, before standing up straight in the water. "You'd drown in just a couple of feet of water?"

The blonde girl stared at the man, as Jaune stepped in, only coming to his hamstrings, staring at the water, and back at Aries.

"Oh please," Aries says, hopping out. "You're in my pocket dimension, there are rules that would prevent death violence from happening, so you wouldn't have drowned. You might have met Nessie though."

"Nessie?" Blake asks, as the water stirred, and a large lizard rose out of the water.

"That's Nessie," Aries says smiling at the sea-serpent. "The sea monster of the Loch Ness."

"Lake?" Ruby starts off, as the rest of the group nodded.

"Loch."

"Lake."

"Loch, and that is final Ruby. It's a dialect thing, so it's insulting if you argue with the native dialect."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, anyway, she's a myth back home, but I've always been a guy that grabs myths for more company. Nessie is a good girl, albi, she is an extinct marine dinosaur, one that is close to my heart. Here's some tuna."

Pulling a large piece of tuna out of his hat, Aries tossed it into the air, and Nessi grabbed it before going back underwater. He turned around, looking at the group, utterly confused and scared at the same time, before he started walking away, dragging the appointed blonde boy away with him. The rest shook their heads, before running to catch up with them, following into a large room with a large projector.

The eight of them stared at the large screen that was before them, as Aries dropped Jaune on one of the large bean bags, who was now blinking now, before looking behind him. Aries flopped onto the largest bean bag, one with a nice dark green coloring, while the rest had different kinds of colors. Taking their seats, they assume was theirs, subconsciously going to their clothing colors. The bronze and red for Pyrrha, sitting next to Ruby's black and red, the twin golden seats of Jaune and Yang, Nora and the raven haired boy, falling on the orange and green striped beanbag, leaving the monochrome colored of Blake and Weiss, one of which happily sat while the other one was trying to stay up right.

"So…" Weiss asks, looking towards the master bean bag, "What do you have planned?"

"Well," Aries says, leaning forward. "We'll see different worlds, some of you will be participants while others would remain their same characters, so it's a variated of things. I've got a good world to start off with, though, for context, this one did have a war for a good 10 years ago."

**The sun shined happily over a large square, as villagers were moving around, chatting, shopping, and playing around. Walking along the streets was a blonde-haired man, with a brown-haired girl that has a pair of large brown ears.**

"It's Jaune!" Ruby cried, as the blonde stared at the screen.

"And Velvet?" Weiss added, slightly confused. "Why does she look like she's his maid or something?"

"Technically, Velvet would be his service girl," Aries says, as the whole group of girls glared at him. "Oh please, not that kind of a service girl, perverted-minded girls. Velvet is basically his right hand; she'll help with missions and payments of what they do."

"That is?" Jaune asks, leaning forward.

"Watch."

"**Where's Cardin when you need him," Velvet says, as Jaune smiles softly.**

"**Let it be Velvet," Jaune says, as the bunny girl frowned a bit. "Besides, we're getting close on where we need to meet them up at anyway."**

"**Of course, Captain."**

"Captain?" Yang repeats, looking at her fellow blonde. "Like of an army?"

"Sort of," Aries says, hovering his hand a bit. "If you think army as varies personalities that could be on the line of a dysfunctional family over being an actual army."

"Sounds like Jaune's work," Pyrrha says, as the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

**Making it to a large inn made of dark oak trims with stone walls, rested a well armored mail, with shaggy ginger hair, swinging his mace around. Facing the direction of the two, the ginger stood up straight, and gave the leader a salute, making Jaune smile.**

"**You good, Cardin," Jaune says, letting the ginger relax. "Is everyone waiting for us?"**

"**Yep," Cardin's says, stepping to the side. "There wasn't a lot of people up to be recruited, but we did get a couple of interesting ones."**

Jaune stared at the screen, seeing the person that bullied him being underneath him, almost seeing pure respect.

**Walking into the inn, the keeper looked up at the two, smiling almost seductively, leaning forwards over the counter.**

"**Morning there Captain," the Keeper says, letting her robust assets against the counter. "You here to see your recruits?"**

"**Hey Martha," Jaune says, ignoring the display. "I guess you saw them sign up?"**

"**Trust me Jaune," Martha starts, straightening up. "Nothing doesn't happen without me hearing it. They're upstairs in separate rooms. They're expecting you to meet them real quick."**

"**Thanks. Velvet, you mind rounding up the rest?"**

"**Sure thing, don't take too long though."**

"**I won't, you know me."**

"Why does it feel like Velvet is Jaune's girlfriend?" Pyrrha says, trying to keep a calm head.

"And how she is dressed up doesn't help the situation," Blake adds, making the Researcher chuckle.

**Walking up the stairs towards the back, Jaune made his way to see two of the several doors shut. Making it to the closest door, Jaune gave the door a quick knock.**

"**Come in," a male's voice says, making Jaune node.**

**Walking in, Jaune was met with a green clothed monk, with their eyes blind-folded by dark wraps. Their hair was near jet black, with a strand of pink just between where the eyes would be exposed.**

"It's Ren!" Nora cried, hugging her friend.

"But why are my eyes covered?" he asks, looking at the wraps.

"**My name is Jaune, the leader of the Mercenary Army," Jaune says, shutting the door.**

"**I'm Lie Ren," Ren replies, getting onto his feet and walks over to the dresser without any trouble. "I'm a monk from the Anima Mountains north of here."**

"**A culture of monks dedicated to move, eat, talk, and fight blind," Jaune states, making the monk nod. "Are you sure you wish to join my Army? It is quite dangerous."**

"**I am aware. Your mace wielder, Cardin, informed me of the dangers. I'm more then sure that I'll be fine, and your army doesn't mind different people."**

"**Then welcome aboard. My advisor will go over your accommodations while we're on the road."**

"**Thank, Captain."**

"That's a rather normal meeting," Ren states, as the group nod.

'Then wait until you see the next one,' Aries smirks at the incoming meeting.

**Leaving the room, letting Ren gather whatever items he left in there, and moved to the next closed door. Knocking on the door, it swung right open, a hand grabbed him, pulling him into the room, and the door slammed shut. Jaune started to get up from the bed he landed on, before turning around, seeing a half-naked girl, covering herself, glaring at him.**

**Shiny red hair, and green eyes, almost ready to harm him, made Jaune lift his hands up in defense, trying to stare down the girl. Jaune quickly turned around, gesturing to the clothing that was resting on the dresser, motioning her to get dress.**

"Oh no…" Pyrrha muttered, covering her red face, as Jaune was looking away, embarrassed as well.

"Bold, P-Money," Yang says, as the red-haired Spartan turn redder.

"**You can turn around now," Pyrrha says, as Jaune turned around slowly.**

**Dressed in a bronze top, with red trim going down her stomach to a short skirt. She had red thigh high socks were going up over her knees and had bronze boots strapped to her, her hair flowing freely without any prevention.**

"**I'll assume you prefer more movement over everything?" Jaune says, his hand moving to her outfit.**

"**Y-Yeah," Pyrrha says, crossing her arms underneath her armored cover bust. "I'll assume you're the man that I'll be having to take orders from?"**

"**Only if your willing to," Jaune says, before bowing a bit. "My name is Jaune."**

"**Pyrrha, from the Altomis Clan," she replied, looking to the side. "I'll assume you know who they are?"**

"**Well-known tribe that isn't known for going away from their territories. Which I'm surprised your willing to listen to someone that isn't your Chieftain."**

"**My tribe was growing too rapidly, and they needed to thin numbers. I was an unfortunate lost for them."**

"**But a fortunate one for the army if you wish to truly join."**

"**I'll follow your command, Leader."**

"I'm sure Coco would love to make a comment on that," Weiss says, feeling inadequate due to the size of Pyrrha's chest.

"Outfit aside," Pyrrha's states, still a bit red. "Jaune seems to unaffected just by how much skin is exposed."

"It would be expected," Aries addresses, as they look at him. "This universe does of some woman wearing skin exposed or skin-tight outfits. Pretty much normal for most of the cast you'll meet in these worlds."

"**Then get your stuff together. You'll be meeting the rest of the crew, and don't feel threaten, they're an interest cast."**

"And I'm stopping it right there," Aries says, as the screen flickered out. "I've embarrassed the girl enough."

"Interest is going to an insult, isn't it?" Weiss asks, as Aries just smiled. "Oh Oum."

"Never met the guy, heard he was a cool dude," Aries states, as the group stared at him. "What? You wouldn't think I wouldn't know the Original Creator? Dude was a bloody genius for crying out loud, may he rest his immortal soul."

**-\/-**

**So, what do you all think? I know, it's rushed, but I wanted to at least get back in contact with my favorite Fandom. I've been reading a lot of different react fics, but the one that really gotten me started was JC of the Corn and King-Mac-11, one for creating the reaction fic idea and king for making the longest, as of today's date of 3/11/2020, of a total of 129 freaking chapters. Seriously, go read both of theirs, they're bloody amazing.**

**Anyway, got a couple more ideas for chapters, if you got someone you'd like to see, send them in and I'll make a poll to see what the next few I'll do was I think of different stories. If its something I have some knowledge about, expecting them be similar to the Dragonball Z and Hellsing Abridges you saw on Youtube.**

**I'll talk to you bastards again later, piece!**


	2. Ruby's Mansion

**To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see my mailbox to explode with favorites and follows with just a rushed chapter. Happy to know that this'll be something new for all of you, but I do hope that I can continue this without much trouble with life. Now, onto the Comment Mentioning!**

**Delekmaster: Honestly, a Resident Evil is something I have in mind already, its just figuring out which medium to touch with that.**

**Stratos263: Thank you, I try.**

**And Hemanty342: Which One Piece Reference? ;)**

**Anyway, this'll be touched with one of the most popular Player 2, Luigi. Hope you enjoy this.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Luigi's Mansion belongs to Nintendo.**

**-/\\-**

As the group started to calm down after learning Aries' choice of words when referring to a being that they called Oum. As they settled into their seats, the screen started to shake rapidly, making everyone glare at it, while Aries was blinking a bit. The screen stops moving, letting everyone lean forward, before a white pooch flies out of the screen, and lands on Jaune.

Staring at the ghost dog, happily snuggling into Jaune's arms, while Blake glared evilly at the pooch. The dog jumped off Jaune, before running into the air, disappearing into the ceiling, hearing some yipping sounds of happiness as it left. Everyone turned their attention to Aries, as he pulled out a can from his bean bag, and opened it, letting the fizz out.

"Let us begin," Aries says, pointing to the screen.

**It was a dark, gloomy night, rain was gently pouring from the sky against the frost-covered windows, as a young girl in red happily sleeping in the bed, bundled in thick, wooly blankets.**

"There's Ruby," Weiss says, staring at the blissfully asleep girl. "You sleep like a baby at times, don't you?"

"It does look like it," Ruby admitted, smiling a bit. "Must be a soft bed and blankets."

**Resting at her feet, was the white pooch, curled up happily next to her feet, snoring peacefully. The cart full of sweets slowly started to move along, hitting the bed, forcing Ruby up from her comfortable cocoon of blankets. Rubbing her eyes, Ruby slowly started to get out of the bed, looking around her room a bit, before a small sight of horror greeted her.**

**What once was a bright pink and lively bedroom was now all dark, complete contrasted what she was first seeing before. On her dresser of what was opened presents full of gifts were now filled with rubber chickens and fake eyes, rubber shanks of meat and a dreadful plate of oatmeal cookies. Hopping out of her bed, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top, the short girl moved over to the bathroom, glaring evilly at the plate of her beloved cookies are no longer sweet but healthy.**

"Death to oatmeal cookies!" Ruby cried, making Aries laugh a bit.

"What about chocolate oatmeal cookies?" Aries asks, her glare at him cutely.

**Making her way into the bathroom, Ruby stared at the now ruined bathroom that was filled with normal presents were now toilet paper and pumpkins, making Ruby kick the toilet lid open. Leaning forward a bit, Ruby investigated the toilet, before getting hit with a stream of water, and then a rubber duck.**

**Straightening back up, Ruby just left the bathroom, before seeing her ghostly dog disappear through the door. Following the pooch out, she entered the hallway of the place she was resting in, a large shadow of a tree branch awaiting before her, making her gulp at the sight. Walking down the hall a bit, gently scooching past the varies empty suitcases, and the large pile of white luggage stacked to the ceiling.**

"So, Weiss-cream is there?" Nora says, leaning in a bit.

"Must be a very amazing hotel then," Wiess says, crossing her arms.

"Does anyone else actually feel creeped out by this?" Pyrrha asks, but the question was completely ignored.

**Sneaking past all the luggage, she made it to the end of the hall, towards the elevator. Before her was a well-dressed man, with a ponytail and wore black and white as a scorpion tail swayed behind him. Ruby's eyes opened widely to the being before her, who's appearance was more ghoulish of physical.**

Everyone leaned forward to get a better look of the man, before a loud crash was heard behind them. Making them all roll over, they looked over their bags, seeing a tall silver haired man and a blonde woman, who was rubbing her eyes. Getting onto their feet, the two started at the group of eight, as another bean bag slammed besides them, with a dark green and brown with white swirls.

"Miss Goodwitch," Aries says, standing up. "Ozpin, welcome to my little home. Grab a seat, we're about to get to the best part."

"Where are we," Goodwitch commands, lifting her riding crop up.

"I just said my little home," Aries says, a bit ticked off. "Please, take a seat, I'm sure you know the being we're currently seeing right now."

Ozpin looks up to see the man, his eyes turned sharp.

"Tyrian Crowley," Ozpin states, as the woman stares upwards. "I know him all too well. Glynda, it may be best if we take a seat, if be just to see what is going to happen."

"Are you sure, Headmaster?"

"It's our only option, if my gut tells me correctly."

Nodding her head, the two of them took their seats on the bean bag, falling almost into it.

"**I was just about to get you, Ruby," Tyrian says, bowing a bit. "You must know that I'm merely the host of this hotel. It was specifically designed, just for you and your friends. See, I am a big fan of a being, that you may have come across multiple times before."**

"**You shouldn't have," Ruby says, starting to back up a bit.**

"**I have, my dear. And guess who is wanting to oh so meet you."**

"Who?" Ruby asks, scratching the back of her head, thinking of everyone that could dislike her.

**Walking around the corner, a white-haired woman with solid black and red eyes dressed in black robes, glaring towards the young girl. Shivering at the sight, Ruby started to slowly back up, until she stopped by some luggage owned by some of the Faunus they've came in with.**

"**Salem," Ruby mutters, as the woman chuckled.**

"Salem?" Ruby repeated, looking towards Weiss. "You heard of her?"

"No one I know of," Weiss admits, looking at Blake.

"No information about her in my books, that's for sure," Blake answered, clearly ignoring the gripping sound of Ozpin's hand against the leather bag.

"**It's a pleasure to see you again, Ruby," Salem says, fixing her robes. "It has been far too long since we've last seen each other, ever since you stopped my plans before. I hoped you enjoyed the accommodations I left for you and your dear friends for your night. I was getting ready to give you a gift for our reunion."**

"**But how did you get out in the first place," Ruby gets out, looking for a way out.**

"**I have to give my thanks to Tyrian here," Salem says, gesturing to the Scorpion being. "He had sent out an invitation to an old friend of ours to come visit quickly and gotten me out of my rather tight prison. How about I return the favor and put you into a painting!"**

The sound of plastic like leather made everyone jump, staring at their headmaster.

"What?" Ozpin utterly says, confused about the outcome of the cause. "Did I just hear that right?"

"How did you get her into a painting?" Yang asks, looking at Ruby, who was just as confused.

"I have no idea."

**A large portrait appeared behind Salem, causing Ruby to dash to the side, as it slammed at where she stood, before running down the hallway. Looking over her shoulder was Salem, flying after her in pursuit with the painting portrait behind her.**

"Just use your Semblance!" Ruby cried out, almost feeling insulted by the speed her doppelganger was running at.

"Technically, she can't," Aries finally says, smiling a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asks, looking at the man.

"Some worlds that I'll be showing you, if not most, Semblance and Aura doesn't work. Such of a world is like this."

"Then how do they survive?" Ozpin finally speaks up from shock.

"Well, considering there isn't any Grimm, they're mostly living in peace besides the occasional kidnapping."

"**Will you stop running you little brat!" Salem cried out, as Ruby ducked under one of the falling luggage pillars.**

"**I don't remember the hallway being this long," Ruby whined to herself, running pass the cart. "Isn't that Weiss' luggage… Didn't I pass that already?"**

**As she continues to dash around some of the piles of luggage, she finally made it to the end of the hallway, with nowhere to go. Ruby turned around to see Salem's black and red eyes start to get close, her once small smile turn into a toothy grin, as images of her friends were behind her. Weiss and Jaune with faces of horror awaited them, before her pooch jumped out of nowhere, scaring Salem, before running into the wall behind Ruby.**

**Looking behind her, was her escape. Pulling on the handle, it opened to a shoot, making Ruby look behind her. Salem was close, and deciding to take her chances, Ruby hopped right into the shoot that was big enough for her to fit in, sliding down the shoot that waited before her. For only a few seconds, she hit something soft, making her open her eyes.**

**She landed on a pile of clothing, making her look around the dark room, being the laundry room. Smiling in relief, Ruby gotten off the pile of clothing she sat on, before walking around a bit, as the ghost dog appeared before her.**

"**Thanks for getting me out of there Zwei," Ruby says, rubbing the ghost dog's head.**

"Zwei!" Ruby and Yang cried out, seeing the ghost of their dog.

"Relax," Aries says, as the two glared at him hatefully. "Zwei has passed away for a good century or so, he's been by Ruby's side since she saved him during one of her past adventures."

**Getting onto her feet, Ruby slowly made her way out of the dark and dreary laundry room, and into the small hallway. Taking in a deep breath, she continued through the hall until Zwei's head pops out from one of the doors, yipping for Ruby's attention. Nodding her head, she opened the door, seeing that she was now in the garage of the Hotel, being the only bright place in the whole building so far.**

**Walking in, she quickly wondered to the far end of the garage parking to see an old Roadster with a black and dark green coloring around its body. Smiling at the sight of the old vehicle, she quickly made her way to the back of the vehicle, opening the side compartment.**

"You seem familiar with the car," Yang says, looking at her sister. "You familiar with the design?"

"I leave anything personal, motorize vehicles to you sis," Ruby says, looking towards the screen. "But who's vehicle is that?"

"**I haven't seen Oz. Pin yet," Ruby says, revealing the name of the owner of the vehicle. "But knowing who he is, he'll have the perfect instrument."**

"So, Headmaster Ozpin then," Blake says, as the girls nod.

"What does she mean by 'perfect instrument'?" Glynda asks said headmaster.

"I am not too sure of what she means," the silver haired man says, rubbing his forehead. "But I have a bad feeling of what it's going to be.

"**There you are," Ruby says, pulling out a red backpack. "I guess Pin was giving you some upgrades, I hope he kept the base features."**

**Pulling on one of the straps, a large metal rod popped out of the pack, making Ruby smile. Slipping the backpack on, she grabbed the metal rod, pressed a button, and a large nozzle popped out. Zwei landed in front of Ruby, yapping, as Ruby grabbed ahold of another handle. Twisting it towards her, a large stream of wind started to pull Zwei towards Ruby, before twisting the bard away from her, pushing Zwei away.**

**Nodding her head, she kept her thumb on the button, and with a quick press, a flash blinded Zwei, before he shook it off, and yipped happily.**

"**He kept them," Ruby says to Zwei, who nodded. "For being a super genius, he does get easily persuaded for his own personal gain. I guess it's time to use the Silver Gustier again. You know which version he did this time?"**

**Zwei shook his head, making Ruby sigh.**

"**I'll assume 4000 then, since the last two editions was the prototype and an upgraded version of that. And I can only assume by how Tyrian was going on about, Pin got captured in a painting. Irony certainly is his middle name."**

"Welp, let's not get too far into that world," Aries says, getting up from his seat. "Any questions?"

"Just exactly what happened?" Weiss asks, making the Researcher chuckle.

"I guess a bit of a background is in order," Aries says, rubbing the back of his head. "So, Ruby, alongside her older brother, yes I did say 'Brother' are the heroes of the Atlas Kingdom."

"So, I can assume Jaune is my older brother?" Ruby asks, as Aries nods.

"Yep, and Jaune does end up saving the princess of the Atlas Kingdom, being Weiss, a whole bunch of times."

"Why do I have to be saved?"

"Classic 'Princess being Damsel in Distress' scenario, though you and Jaune aren't the normal Knight's in Shining Armor."

"Really?"

"Yep, on the off chance of not saving the Atlas Kingdom, they do occasionally help out with local kingdoms, like the Vacou Kingdom with Princess Gwen, you all would play some party games and drive carts."

"So, who does Arc save me from when I get kidnapped?"

"Later viewing, no spoiling surprises."

**-\/-**

**There we go, second one ready for action. Honestly, out of all the Luigi Mansion, the third one is the closest to work from towards recent memories, otherwise I would have totally done the first mansion. And so, the character choices. It's obvious to have Ozpin and Salem as the main forces against each other, Ruby since she's the main protagonist for the whole series, so this left the those who'd play Mario and Peach.**

**Out of all the men in the series we're aware of, the closest to being considered a potential Mario would have to be between Sun and Jaune. Sun since he does of some good features to follow with, the same with Jaune but the more willing to do it without a price.**

**And then there is Peach's role, the benevolent ruler of the Kingdom. Of course, it's obvious that Atlas would have to be snowy as hell but considering the neighboring kingdom would have to be a desert, it's kind of had to fit the bill. But now, who'll be the Princess. I could have used either Willow or Winter instead of Weiss, but nothing is wrong with a little bit of White Knight, is there?**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed it, and have a great day mate.**


	3. Weapon Clips 1

**Want some trouble? And make it double? Anyway, two chapters with nearly 2,500 views within the three-week period it was created. I feel better about it. Now, for the few comments I've got about this.**

**Stratos263: I love the classic Robocop, but it'll be hard to choose what scene I want to recreate for it.**

**DragonflyGaming: Thanks for being intrigued and I'm looking forward to seeing what you'll suggest.**

**Guest: I might do the SoT from South Park, but Yang wouldn't keep quiet with the pun of TFBW. Might do a separate group entirely for the South Park if I decide to choose to do any one of them.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, Mario and Co belong to Nintendo, and One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**-/\\-**

"Before I start this," Aries says, getting out of his seat. "Any requests for snacks or drinks?"

"Can I get-," Nora starts before a plate of pancakes appear before her. "Never mind."

"Some tea would be nice," Blake says, as a small whistleblower kettle appeared, hovering over a small fire.

"Green tea," Aries says, as a box of different teas appear beside him. "White, Black, Oolong or Pu'erh?"

"Pu'erh please," Blake says, as Ren held up two fingers.

Pulling out two small bags from his hat, Aries put them into two cups and poured the hot water into the cups, before handing them to over to the two. A cup of coffee appeared next to Ozpin, who happily taken the cup and started drinking it with vigor, while Glynda happily enjoyed a fruit smoothie with a small umbrella. Ruby looked between them all, as a plate of cookies hovered behind her making Yang and Weiss smile at the sight.

Once everyone was enjoying their treats, Aries took his seat, as the next scene started.

**It was a dark, quiet night, the streets were dead, with papers slowly drifting through the empty streets. Walking along the street, was a dark blue bullet-proof vest, black jeans, and a shiny blue set of hair. In his hand was an assault rifle, gently creeping along the street, with ravens cawing in the night.**

"Neptune?" Weiss says, seeing the pain in the ass womanizer on screen.

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well.

And with that, the screen started to buzz out, killing it entirely. Aries glared at the screen before summoning the projector. It was burning, with some ice cream drops on it of green and chocolate, making the World Watcher annoyed as well.

"Alright, I need to get this fixed," Aries says, setting it down on the cart behind him. "Looks like we'll need to do some other form of entertainment for now. I guess we can see something else right now, anyone up to learn about weapons?"

"Yes!" Ruby says, jumping out of her seat.

"Then let's go to the Armory, remember though, unless I say so, it's a no touchy situation."

The entire group followed Aries out of the theater, in which the door completely disappears, making the only attention of the white-haired girl, before seeing him enter another room. Entering the room with the rest of the group, they all saw a large metal door that had large skull and crossbones on it. Proceeding close to the door, Aries went ahead and knocked on it, opening it like sliding door. The whole group stared at the large array of weaponry as the weapon nut was trying to literally control herself in the weapons paradise.

"So," Aries says, turning around. "Any specific weapons you want to learn about? I don't really have actual videos, just clips of how the weapon fully works against their enemies."

"The Silver Guster," Ruby states, after Aries said the sentence.

"Alright," Aries says, pulling out a manuscript from the nearby desk. "Let's see, SilverGuster's service number. I need Item Alpha-November-Zed One-Three-Six Dash Four."

With that, the machine around everyone started turning, making the whole group jump, as weapons started rotating around on the large conveyor belts, before the backpack appeared before them. Picking up the backpack, Aries slipping it on, and pulled out the vacuum attachment. The only difference from this was that the symbol on the side wasn't a clock gear, but an odd pair of glasses with a weird hair due on it.

"So, the SilverGuster, also known as the Poltergust, is a specially designed weapon for a certain series of ghosts," Aries says, as screen slowly lowered behind him. "Allow me to have this clip be dedicated to the actual inventor of the device, Doctor Elvin Gadds."

"**Hello Everyone," A small man says, wearing swirly glasses, a single tall hair on his head, and a tooth. "My name is Professor Elvin Gadds, E. Gadds to my friends."**

"His name is a pun!" Yang cried out, as her team groans.

"Is he a wrinkly baby?" Nora asks, looking at her team.

"So, this is supposed to be an alternate version of you?" Glynda asks her boss, as the man glared at the small baby man.

"**I am one of the smartest scientists and inventors of the entire Mushroom Kingdom," E. Gadds starts off, as he nods his head. "As such, I have created all forms of inventions that has helped the Kingdom in works of protected itself. One of these great inventions is my Poltergust series. Various versions for the advancement have been grand to several of my assistance and testers, including the multi-dimensional hopper and a green-cladded mustachio of a younger brother that is Luigi."**

"So Ruby is the replacement for Luigi," Pyrrha says, looking at Ruby, smiling happily.

"**Now, the Poltergust series has five variants that I've let known in the Kingdom. Starting this off would be Poltergust 3000, which is your basic home-style vacuum cleaner with a larger suction that has been modified to absorb various elemental spirits and uses them to handle various of different poltergeists within the mansion. It also has a specialize flashlight that can freeze up ghosts before they disappear."**

"I guess Ruby was remembering the older version then," Blake states, making the Ruby pout a bit.

"But this is also the same 'weapon' that was able to defeat Salem from what I can guess," Ozpin says, rubbing his head a bit.

"Pretty much," Aries says, taking off the backpack, and setting it aside, before a larger version shows up beside him.

"**The next is known as the Poltergust 3001, which is just a larger version of the Poltergust 3000, but has an attached rocket on the back of it, making if rideable, which also gave the me the idea of Poltergust 4000, a large kart for Luigi whenever he and his family decided to host a racing tournament."**

"Wait," Nora says, looking at the Researcher. "Does that mean Ruby drive in a vacuum in these races?"

"Either a Vacuum or a Mercedes frame kart," Aries states, looking back at the Year of Luigi. "I've always been a Dry Bones guy. Moving on."

Besides him was another vacuum, this time with a green lightbulb on it.

"**The Poltergust 5000, a more advance version of the Poltergust 3000. The vacuum function is three time greater, allowing the user to capture more of the nasty poltergeists, as well as additional accessories that allowed Luigi to maneuver some of my better-known mansions. These abilities are between a Strobulb, which give the ability to rapidly flash, and the Dark-Light Device, my personal favorite since it allows the user to remove entrapped magical powers of King Boo."**

"I can see way Salem doesn't like you Ruby," Yang says, as her little sister fell forward a bit.

"If Salem's power is like this," Glynda says, rubbing her head. "I'd hate to see what her full powers can do."

"Well, when you have access to an entire army of smaller versions of you," Aries states, as the whole group looks at him. "They're called Salem, and the larger version you've saw is Queen Salem."

An image of the difference is quiet surprising, as the larger Salem had the benevolent smile on her face, the slammer versions of her with the twin pigtails had the mischievous grins that one would associate toddlers wanting to get to the cookie jar.

"**Finally, the Poltergust G-00, my latest version of its series, this little bad boy as all the same features as the Poltergust 5000, but a special trick in the container on the back."**

Aries pulled out his version of it, and pressed the button on the handle, leaving behind a large pile of goo, before it transferred into Aries, waving its hand.

"**What you see before you is known as Gooigi, or if it was Aries, Gooies as he prefers to call it. It is an extremely powerful and reliable tool for solving puzzles as well as assistance with some of the ghost captures, according to Luigi. Though, if it does fall in water, it does dissolve itself, but it always returns back to its container."**

"That is a pretty useful tool to have," Weiss says, as Ruby nodded.

"And I guess that was the weapon I had when I was fighting Salem for the third time?" Ruby asks, making Aries nod. "Cool."

"Any other weapons you want to know or see?" Aries asks, as Yang rose her hand. "Yes?"

"I'm just curious about what these World Destroying Weapons are all about," Yang stated, as the two adults started in horror.

"Ah, WDW. I've got a series I can show you, but this is that 'No Touchy' no matter what."

The group nodded their heads as Aries went over and started typing in one of the WDW he had planned to show. Soon the armory starts moving around as different weapons starts showing up from katanas to bombs, before the weapon in mind stops before them. It was a case full of different looking fruits and spirals everywhere. The whole group stared at it, confused by why these could be considered 'World Destroying' as Aries shines the case.

"Meet," Aries starts presenting them. "The Devil Fruit."

"Fruit?" Ruby says, staring at a few of them. "How are these world destroying weapons?"

"The Devil Fruit," Aries says, staring at the small girl. "Depending on which one you actually use, can be considered World Destroying Weapons. These Devil Fruit range in three different types; The Logia, the Zoans, and the Paramecia."

"I'm assuming that Paramecia is a parasite-based type?" Blake asks, as Aries did a so and so movement with his hands.

"Let me get the clips for it."

Aries pulled out a couple of disks, and put them into the screen, as a black haired boy with a straw hat and a red vest and blue shorts, currently eating a huge banquet of food, as a blond haired man set down plates.

"**So Luffy," the voice of Aries says, as the man was staring at him. "Who are you exactly? Like your full name and what your Devil Fruit is."**

"**My name is Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy replied, his mouth full of food.**

"**Swallow your food!" a females's voice cried out, as a blue pipe hits his head, making the straw hat swallow his abundant of food.**

"**I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, making me a Rubber Man!"**

"**How would you explain how your body works without showing it?"**

"**I don't know…"**

"He doesn't even know how to explain himself?" Weiss cried out, making her blonde teammate laugh

"**I figured out that much, so how about the weaknesses of your Devil Fruit?" Aries asks, as the boy swallowed a plateful of meat.**

"**Water, being an obvious point on that," Luffy states, swinging a bone he had in his hand whack in incoming pea away. "I'd sink like a hammer in water, making baths suck. Other then that, any bladed weapons could easily cut me."**

"**So, anything blunt wouldn't work?"**

"**Not unless you had Haki to it."**

With that, the screen cuts black, as the group stared at the screen, Jaune's eyes slightly widening a bit.

"So, he's rubber?" Jaune asks, as Aries nods. "That's actually pretty strong depending on how you use it."

"And with Luffy, he has made strong use of it," Aries states, as the group stared at him. "His basic punches are based around guns while and swings or his feet are based around melee weapons. Due to his Devil Fruit, he was able to create some stronger forms known as Gears, and each Gear increases his attacks strengths, making this Paramecia fruit rather powerful."

"So, what does the Paramecia even do?"

"Paramecia alters the being body, their own or another's, or even object around them. They can even manipulate certain semi-liquids like wax or poisons."

"Damn…"

"Let us move onto the next Devil Fruit and it's typing."

**A new screen pulled up, revealing a reindeer walking on its hind legs, happily eating some candy floss, earing a backpack, a hat, and a pair of trousers.**

"**Hey there, Chopper," Aries' voice comes out, as the little reindeer waved it's hand. "How you been?"**

"**I've been good," Chopper says, rocking back and forth. "I guess your done with talking with the captain?"**

"**Yep, and I needed to speak to a Zoan fruit user next."**

"**Alright! What should I start with?"**

"**Let's start with your full name and your Devil Fruit power."**

"**Right. My name is Tony Tony Chopper, and my Devil Fruit power is known as the Human Human Fruit."**

"Human-Human fruit?" Blake mutters, tilting her head to the side.

"**For those that don't know what the Human-Human fruit does, what is it really?"**

"**It's a Devil Fruit that give any being the Intellect of a Human."**

"**So, what happens if a Human eats this fruit?"**

"**They basically don't change and end up gaining the ability to sink in water."**

"What!?" Jaune and Weiss cried out, as the whole group widen their eyes.

"**That doesn't seem to do much good unless you're an animal of any kind," Aries states, as Chopper nodded.**

From there, the screen turned black, and Aries turned his attention to the group, who was still in a stump by what Chopper had said.

"So, figured it out yet?" Aries asks, as the White Knight duo turned their attention to him.

"Why would anyone eat that fruit!" Weiss cried out, as Jaune nodded.

"Like I've mentioned earlier," Aries says, smirking a bit. "It doesn't make good sense unless an animal actually eats the fruit. So Zoans, they generally have three forms when they are used. There is their base form, so for Chopper, it's his Reindeer body, then there is the full from, being a Human body which is just a seven-foot tall hairy man, and then there is the Half-Half form, which is half Reindeer and half Human combined together. Doesn't help that the Zoan-Fruit users also have three different versions as well, being Ancient-, Mythical-, and Artificial-Zoan forms."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Ruby says, getting out of her stupor. "At least there isn't a Grimm version of it."

"True, but who knows. But it seems that the trend of water seems to be something these fruits are going to have in common."

"Bingo, little Rose. Now then, the last one, Logia."

**A new screen pulled up with a man wearing a white uniform, with writing that appeared with a translation of the rank 'Admiral' and a sleeping mask on his face.**

"**Why did I even think of having him," Aries stated, as the recorder was in the man's position. "Hey, Admiral Aokiji. Walk up, I need to interview you!"**

**The man stirred a bit, before getting up from his sleeping position, pulling his mask up. Letting his eyes be exposed and fixed his black hair.**

"**What do you want?" Aokiji asks, as he stared at Aries. "And what's that?"**

"**I would say a Snail Recorder, but it's not," Aries states, as the man shrugged. "So, do you want to do your real name or just your Admiral name?"**

"**Just Admiral," Aokiji states, before crossing his legs. "I'm called Admiral Aokiji, one of the highest-ranking Navy Officers for the World Government."**

"**And what is your Devil Fruit called?"**

"**It's called the Ice-Ice Fruit, allowing me to create and manipulate Ice, letting me to safely cross water without any trouble."**

"He's a pretty tall guy," Yang says, comparing the size to a second year giant in Beacon. "So he's a pretty chill guy…"

The group groans at the pun that was made.

"**You must get a lot of ice puns, huh," Aries says, making the Admiral groan.**

"**More then you would expect," Aokiji states, rubbing his forehead.**

"**So, being an Ice-Man in a sense, what kind of tips would you give to a user that uses Ice?"**

"**Always watch where your ice is going, because of it's wild nature, you may harm your allies and your enemies."**

Weiss nodded her head slowly, as the screen turned black. Turning her attention to Aries, who was pushing the devil fruit back into their container, she looked over his shoulder to the vast array of fruits.

"How many fruits are out there?" Weiss asks, as the group stared at her.

"You're looking at roughly a hundred that can be fully accounted for," Aries stated, as the whole group stared at him. "Paramecia being more common compared to both Zoan and even more common compared to the Logia fruit. So, time to discuss what the Logia fruit is all about."

"I'll guess that it's based off of elements?" Weiss says, making Aries chuckle.

"Think more of being able to be have intangibility, manipulate a form of substance that you can't transform into, and doesn't occur naturally. The Ice-Ice Fruit that Aojiki, or Kuzan being his real name, unless the weather is reaching freezing point, Ice is just isn't naturally occurring in the world of pirate and the world covered in water."

The whole group stared at him, confused by the idea, before a large map appeared behind Aries, revealing four separate seas, some bright blue named the 'Calm Belt' and a dozen islands in each of the sears, making the group stare at the map.

"We'll discuss all of this," Aries says, before the map disappears. "Later. Now, go back to the theater while I shut the doors."

**-\/-**

**And there we go, not exactly apart of the theater, but still has the theater feelings to with the clips. Now, I guess the explanation for the Devil Fruit being considered a WDW (World Destroying Weapon). Tell me you wouldn't try taking over the world with any of the known Devil Fruits that exist, canon or not?**

**If we do ignore the Human-Human Fruit, since it's only useful for any animals or weapons, any of the other Devil Fruit that you could get your hands on would let you rule the damn world or destroy it for the fun of it. Or, you know, be a Disney fan and become Elsa.**


	4. RWBY Piece

**New one up and ready, and no, its not RE time yet, though it'll be a RE Tri-Attack since I got a few scenes in mind for the moment. Anyway, let's a go with the comments.**

**Stratos263: I'll have to re-watch the final battle to decide if I'll use that or go for a loose base for Robocop.**

**Dark-feel: Hunter X Hunter rage is going to be a fun one, especially if bringing in Team STRQ into the scene. Though I'll have to separate the group to do that, have the Xiao-Long/Ruby family have their solo moment. Though we all know that we must use the meme scene if we did Taken.**

**Obsidian Nova Arc: Not exactly going to break the 4****th**** wall, but we'll let her imagination run wild is the best we can do.**

**Carre (Guest): Samurai Jack will be an interesting one, though I'll have think of who to use for those moments, if I do Warhammer, the Blood Bowl will be the best imo, and always expect more Luigi.**

**Other Guest: I'll think about the horror movie.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while One Piece belongs to Oda.**

**-/\\-**

As they made their way back into the Theater, flopping onto their appropriate beanbags, two more of three more of them appeared, as six new people fell on them. The first two landed on banana stamped and trident stamped beanbag, one of them with a tail almost as long as their hamstrings, wearing blue jean shorts and a white button up that isn't buttoned, while the other wore red jacket and black slacks, and had straight up blue hair.

The next duo was basically a chocolate colored beanbag with bunny ears on them, as a girl wearing a spandex body suit with a brown best and shorts and brown bunny ears, while the other was wearing a caramel turtleneck, a beret, and black slacks as well with a pair of small platforms. A handbag gently landed on a cart, before it got carted away.

The next beanbag landed a three-fer, as it had three colors on it, and three fell on top, two woman and one baby boy. The first woman had the hair similar to Jaune, wore a brown vest with a green shirt and dark brown pants, while the other woman was a darker skin with black hair, red glasses wore a bright blue on a dark blue shirt, and black pants. The little baby wore a white and blue stripped shirt with suspenders, making Ruby and Weiss nearly tripping each other to see the little boy.

Finally, the last one was a solo beanbag was an emerald hair girl landed on it, wearing a green spaghetti string top, white pants and brown chaps. Rubbing her head, she looked around, confused on where she was at, since opening her closet. The whole group was honestly confused on where they were at, except for the baby boy, who was happy on getting the attention of two girls.

"Oh yeah," Aries mutters, making sure the projector was working. "I forgot I set up those closet traps."

"Jaune?" the blonde girl asks, as the other one was looking.

"Hey Saph," Jaune says, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Terra."

"Glad to see you're alright," Terra says, fixing her glasses.

"Get over here," Saph called out, grabbing Jaune and pulling him into a hug. "Do you know how bad you scared the family?"

"Probably horribly," Jaune says, trying to free himself from his sister's hug. "I was planning on calling, letting them know I'm all right. But how did you get here?"

"Opened the closet," Terra answered for them, as Saph nodded. "Saphron was getting ready for our date, needed to get a jacket, and large hand dragged her in. I grabbed Adrian and jumped in after her, since it happened rather quickly."

"Yeah," Aries interrupts, making them look at him. "That was my design. I need to grab at least one family member of Jaune's, but the extended family was a bonus. I also wanted one of my favorites here as well, Emerald."

"I'm your favorite?" Emerald asks, glancing her gaze to him.

"Yep, mostly because of your sassy personality towards Mercury and Roman," Aries answers, pulling up the next video to watch. "Oh, we were just walking about this."

"Oh boy," Weiss states, remembering what they were talking about before. "We'll be seeing Devil Fruits."

"Devil Fruit?" the bunny girl asks, finally realizing she was not where she would normally be at.

"Basically, it's a fruit that gives you powers at the cost of no longer being able to be in water," Weiss answers, making the blue one's eyes widen a bit.

**It was a humble time on an island, the birds were flying, the fish were splashing, and a fat cow fish rose out of the water, mooing happily as it swims around.**

"What the hell?" Emerald says on what was everyone's mind.

"That's a Sea King," Aries says, unfazed by it. "The Four Seas, Calm Belt, Grand Lane, and the New World is chalk full of them. Where we are currently at will reveal another Devil Fruit, one I personally enjoy."

**Resting on a beach was a girl with black hair, wearing a black bikini with red frills, and had sunglasses, who was currently bathing in the light, letting her assets flow. Nearby was a blonde boy with a monkey tail and yellow shorts building a sandcastle with a small girl that wore a bright yellow one-piece swimsuit with frills as well. She had black hair with blonde and red tips and a small monkey tail on her as well.**

"Ruby and Sun?" the blue boy says, looking at his best friend and the leader of team RWBY. "I could actually see that a bit."

"Seriously?" Yang called out, looking at the blue haired boy. "You can actually see Ruby with Sun, Neptune?"

"Their personalities playing a larger factor then you'd think."

"**This is a pretty sandcastle, isn't it?" Sun says, rubbing the little girl's head.**

"**Yeah, very pretty Daddy," the girl says, smiling widely. "Mommy!"**

**Ruby smiled, before looking towards the two, seeing the sandcastle. She gotten out of her seat and walked over to the two, looking over the sandcastle. Picking up her little girl and walked back a bit, before a large wave of water landed where they were at, covering Sun in water, who ended up laying face first in the sandcastle. The little girl was upset that her castle gotten destroyed, but seeing her father covered in seaweed made her laugh happily.**

"**It was a very pretty sandcastle, sweetie," Ruby says, making her daughter happy. "How about we build you a bigger one?"**

"**Super Castle!" her daughter cried, as Sun was getting onto his feet. "Daddy, make the Super Castle!"**

"**One… Moment…" Sun says, dragging his feet away from the beach for a second, and grabs a towel.**

**After cleaning the water from his body, Sun was back on his feet, clapping his hands together, before his lower body transformed into sand.**

"Sandy Sun!" Nora cried out, as the Monkey Faunus stared at the sudden transformation.

"I guess this would be called Sand-Sand Fruit?" Blake asks, as Aries nods.

"Yep."

**Soon pillars start to form, shifting into a roof, pushing upwards with stairs forming with sand going down. Their daughter was happy to see it finally finish moving, while Ruby kissed Sun's cheek, making the monkey's tail straighten, and rubbed the back of his head. As Ruby handed their daughter to Sun, she walked off onto the path, before stopping once she was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the side to see a man with silver hair.**

"**What do you want Ozpin?" Ruby asks, making the man smile a bit.**

"I don't like that smile," Ruby says, making the whole cast nod their heads, including Ozpin.

"**Is it wrong to visit an old student of mine?" Ozpin asks, as Ruby glared at him.**

"**You don't do visits," Ruby states, making the man's smile drop a bit. "I've left the Pirate's life; I've got a family to take care of."**

"Ruby's a pirate?" Sun looked at Ruby, asking it to no one. "Do all the woman wear bikinis as they sail on boats?"

"Not all of the time," Aries answers, making the blonde guy blush a bit. "Of course, considering what Ruby is packing, her choice of swimwear makes it work quiet well."

"**One that is in danger, considering what with some bounty hunters are near."**

"**Bounty Hunters, this close? I've got to warn Sun."**

"**Be careful, Ruby. No one can risk losing your right now."**

**Ruby dashed off back down the path, to see a couple people with blades in hand, as their daughter hid behind Sun. He was created a spiked barricade, making the man's eyes gazed around looking for the leader of the group.**

"**We can't get anywhere near them!" a voice called out, as they circled around the castle.**

"**This is why these Logia users are pain in the asses to fight against!" another one called out, jumping back as a spike appeared below him. "We should have just hunted down the other one."**

"**We'll be able to use them as bait to bring her to us," a man aboard a boat not too far from the beach called, using an old fashion megaphone. "Just get the Great Desert Sand Sun Wukong, the daughter can be forgotten about!"**

"Great Desert Sand Sun," the bunny girl asks, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of title is that?"

"The Navy, who usually handles the naming process of the Pirate's Bounties, usually ends up naming them by their greatest trait or their full name," Aries explains, looking at the girl. "Sun would be known for that due to the Sand-Sand Fruit and comes from a Desert Island, giving his title the 'Great Desert Sand.' If I had to give you a title, Velvet, you'd end up with a poster as 'Velvet the Mimic' due to your semblance and weapon."

"Still, it's a stupid title."

"**Am I still being called that?" Sun cried out, as he spots Ruby behind a couple of the bounty hunters. "I kept telling people it was a stupid way of putting it on the poster."**

**Ruby smiled, as she lifted her two fingers, as they transformed into pistol barrels, and aimed at the lower legs of the bounty hunters.**

"**Bang," Ruby calmly says, blasting into the legs, making everyone jump. "I just got a visit, telling me that some bounty hunters were on my island."**

"What just happened?" Ruby asks, swinging her head back and forth to the screen and Aries.

"Meet the Devil Fruit named Arms-Arms Fruit," Aries says, smiling a bit. "With this Devil Fruit, you can literally transform yourself into any kind of weapon you want. Blades? Yeah. Guns? You have those. Explosives? You literally can become a missile and blow anything into smithereens. One of the more superior Devil Fruits compared to some of the other ones."

Ruby was shaking with energy, smiling widely, while the rest of the group stared at her.

"Is she always like this?" Saphron asks Jaune, who basically just nodded. "We keep her from Diana."

"I agree."

"**Damn it," one of the hunters cried, turning his attention to her. "We got the Captain of the Second Fleet, Crescent Scythe Ruby Rose."**

"**And this was a simple retirement," Ruby whined, as she jumps into the air, before coming down with two large scythes for her arms, cutting through some of the bullets that were fired at her. "Hey Sun, get Autumn to the Booster Boat and get to the Arc Fortress."**

"**Why ahead of you Rubes," Sun called out, as both he and Autumn started to fly into the sky. "I'll be back with reinforcements."**

"**I'll try to leave some left for the group."**

**As Sun and Autumn fly away on their pile of sand, Ruby took a deep breath, before her eyes started to shimmer of glee. The group started to surround her, looking between each one of them in uncertainty of what they should do. Shaking her head, she looked between each one of the hunters, before stretching herself. The men started at the display of her assets, seeing the bikini ride up a bit, making them lick their lips a bit.**

"I'm going to give those guys a nasty beating," Sun says, as Yang nodded her head in agreement.

"Leave some for me," Yang added, as the two of the four blondes started to glare at the hunters.

"Reminds me of the family hanging around the pool back home," Saphron says to Jaune, making the boy nod.

"Nearly all of the guys stared at you all," Jaune mentioned, remembering the display of his sisters. "It was an interesting day at the very least."

"**So many perverts," Ruby says out loud, before lowering their arms, now turned into muskets. "Too bad you picked the wrong two to hunt down. Now, be some kind perverts and drop your drawers."**

**Most of them had dropped their breaches, revealing white boxers with hearts on them. The leader, who was still in the boat, shook his head and finally decided to get onto the beach, drawing his blade for battle. In a quick flick of her arms, Ruby released a burst of gunfire, hitting each of the hunters in the shoulders, drawing blood with her shots, before jumping into the sky, and transformed into a huge blade in the sky.**

"**Espada!" Ruby cried out, and she flung herself downwards towards the leader.**

"I can fully transform into a giant blade!" Ruby cried out in victory, making her older sister chuckle. "I seriously want that Devil Fruit."

"I am not giving that fruit up," Aries stated, making the girl getting deflated. "And I thought you'd rather be able to transform into a scythe?"

"I'm fine with scythe arms."

She was sitting up straight now, ready to see the end of the fight.

**Growling a bit, the man swung his blade, which shattered by the force, falling backwards. Looking up, he was then met with Ruby, staring him down, and pointed her whole arm at him, now bladed with her signature scythe around his neck.**

"**So, you won, big whoop," the man says, as Ruby pushed him down with her foot, making him lay on his back. "We were able to track you down to this island; we'll be able to track you anywhere."**

"**Only if you left notes of where you have gone to figure it out," Ruby answers, smiling a bit. "But you hunters aren't exactly smart, since you only see bounties for your own, and will always destroy any notes you have once you have everything you need."**

"**You so cocksure of that?"**

**Ruby just smiled, pulled her arm away, before kicking the man's head, leaving him unconscious on the beach. Fixing her bikini top, Ruby sat back on her seat, and let the sun rays wash her for a better tan.**

"**His eyes were looking at my bottoms, weren't they," She ask herself, before shrugging. "Eh, Jaune and Sun are the only ones that are allowed."**

"What!" the whole group cried out, as the two blonde boys froze in place.

"Oh yeah," Aries says, blinking a bit. "Ruby is in a three-person relationship with Jaune and Sun."

"Why in the name of the two brothers would Ruby do that?" Yang cried out, while Ruby looked between the two blonde boys.

"I could see why," Ruby says, blushing a bit. "Both are caring, sweet, and, as Yang would say it, tasty."

"When did I ever say that in front of you?"

"During the group sleepover while you eyed some of the guys without their shirts."

"We are so screwed if their parents ever hear this happen," Sun muttered to Jaune, who nodded his head.

**-\/-**

**So, this was a pretty quick one for me, since I've gotten it taken care of within one day, 4/3/2020. Anyway, Ruby getting the Arms-Arms Fruit because she's a weapon nut and Sun getting the Sand-Sand fruit sticking with his birth home. It wasn't hard decision for that, though the surprise of Ruby being with two different boys, mostly because I enjoy the idea of Lancaster as well as Sunset, so combining them together? I don't care if there is an official name for it, but I'm going to call it Fruit Knight!**

**Anyway, I am thinking of adding one more person, just because you don't really see them in these that often, though this one is going to be directly Disney. Which one? You can guess.**


	5. Jaune of the Lamp

**Honestly, I haven't seen single person try doing a world with Disney, so I'm taking that as my start. And you all know it must be this Disney movie. Now, before we begin, it's the comments!**

**Stratos263: I love using twists, but sometimes it can't be help. Romance is a very difficult one to work with.**

**Write n Wrong: I had the idea for Monster Hunts, just must figure out which ones to use and what weapons they'll have for it. If I do use Pokemon, it'll be a tie between Gen 3 and Gen 7 since they introduce game changing abilities.**

**Heku: Yeah, I haven't even heard of Sunset until recently, and Lancaster is maybe my number 4 in favorite romances. But yeah, Sun and Jaune have similar traits, making this a fun one.**

**-/\\-**

"So," Aries says, ignoring the current choking of Jaune and Sun in the background. "What did everyone think of that world?"

"I don't think I could live in it," Neptune says, making the Researcher laugh.

"I wouldn't actually mind seeing more of that world," Weiss says, with Blake nodding in agreement.

"I'd actually want to some past to see how I ended up with both Jaune and Sun," Ruby admitted, poking her fingers together.

More choking was heard.

"Well, I got a different world for you all, something that isn't… normal," Aries admits, hearing a song in his head. "Though I do need someone here just because of myths and legends with grains of truth."

They all looked at each other, as all kind of futons and pillows land on the ground. Weiss and Coco ran their hands along these fluffy items, feeling the material they were made from. Their eyes widen by the touch, looking at the most expensive silk pillows they've ever felt.

"Yep, silk," Aries states, as the younger generation stared at it all. "Specifically, Spider Goat Silk, extremely rare to make and harvest at the same time. I was able to make these due to hunting down Goat Spiders nearly three times the size of Ghira Belladonna. This actually makes me realize I need a couple of other Faunus; I do have two in mind."

With that, landing in the middle of the area was a lamp, one of which made Ozpin grip his cup a bit, while another beanbag landed beside the Bumblebee duo, with two various shades of brown. Landing on them was a young girl wearing a deep-sea diver suit with a mask while another was a Tigress faunus by clear marks of feline ears that dawn upon her head. Both looked around their place, before seeing Weiss, as she started to look around the place for something to defend herself with.

"Ilia?" Blake starts as she looks over at her.

"Blake?" Ilia mutters, seeing her longtime friend and crush.

"Obvious statement of we're not home," the other woman says, looking around. "I can tell that majority of the beings in this room are humans. Who brings us here?"

"That'll be me, Sienna Kahn," Aries states, walking in front of them. "Sienna, Ilia, my name is Aries, the Researcher and Adventurer of this domain. I would suggest to not attempt any violence here, as I would hate to see pain be inflicted upon the both of you. If you do this for me, I can tell you a bit of the future in your world."

"Why should we listen to you?" Ilia states, standing in front of Sienna.

"Because I know the fate of you, High Leader, as well as the fate of the White Fang."

This certainly caused the two to stiffen up, worried that something bad will happen, in which they complied and taken a seat down. Blake quickly went over to Ilia to talk with her, which eased the two hidden faunus in the room, while Aries returned to the lamp. Normally, a simple touch on the lamp would release the contained being inside, but it was for a mere moment. He needed her out for a whole viewing, but not breaking her self-contained prison.

Nodding his head, Aries alters the physics within the room, which was a manuscript appearing in his hand, and rubbed the lamp. Soon came out a large woman, making the entire group stare at her, marveled by how she had come out. Wearing a rather lack luster amount of clothing, her entire body was featureless, just giving her a shape of that would resemble a robust lady. Gold jewelry were along her neck, wrists, ankles, and a simple crown around her head, as she opened her eyes.

"Lady Jinn," Aries says, bowing before her. "It is grand to finally meet you in person."

"A meeting that I agree with," She says, nodding her head. "So, what brings you here?"

"Would you believe me, if I said I was the one that brought you here?"

"Seeing that you already have, and released my existence, yes, I would."

"Ladies and Gents, allow me to introduce you to the Seer of the Present, all-knowing of the past, Jinn the Djinn, Dweller of the Lamp of Knowledge."

"A pleasure to meet you all."

They all stared at the large woman, as she takes a seat on the pillows before her, immediately releasing a moan of pleasure of the feeling she was on. The whole group, including Ozpin, was awestruck by the sudden change of the large woman, who was currently nuzzling one of the extra-large pillows, as faint blue hearts were floating around her. Aries was taking the opportunity to figure out the sudden change in her personality, before shrugging, leaving her to a Jinn size body pillow.

"Anyway, this'll actually come long with what we'll be seeing next," Aries says, smiling a bit. "This follows in suit of Jinn's 'Three Questions.'"

**Before them was a brown-haired girl, wearing a black vest, some bandages around her waist, and white, baggy pants. In her hands was a simple lamp, with some detailing around the bottom and the lid.**

"Looks like we got Ilia here," Blake says, as the girl watched in surprise.

"What are we watching?" Jinn asks from her pillow, looking at Aries.

"We are watching the Multiverse," Aries states, as the new trio looked in awe. "And we just got ourselves Ilia prepared to meet one of my favorite people in this world."

"**Man, its hard to read this," Ilia says, as she starts rubbing against the lamp.**

**On her head was a yellow furred primate, with a tiny fez and a white vest. Behind her was a decorated carpet, moving on its own. As the girl rubbed the lamp, it started to glow a faint yellow color, as a voice started to crawl from the lamp. It started to float out of her hands, shaking and spinning around, fireworks shooting out of the lamp itself, making everyone take cover.**

**Soon smoke started to flow out of the lamp in shades of various purples and blues, as a being started to rise from the lamp, golden in color, screaming of freedom. The being had black wrist bands around its wrists, stretching outwards from the prison and the smoke.**

"**Oh man," the being says, in a clear distinctive voice.**

"Jaune!" Nora and Ruby cried out, making Ilia jump a bit. "It's fearless leader again!"

"I see he's a Djinn as well," Jinn states, smiling a bit. "Quiet a looker at that."

"**Ten thousand years," Jaune starts off, rubbing his neck and stretching out a bit, before looking at Ilia. "Would give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on for a second."**

"Ten thousand years!?" everyone cried out, as Jinn stared at other Djinn, worried for his sanity.

**With that, Jaune picked Ilia from the back of her vest, causing her to flail a bit, and cover any possible exposure of her chest. Once hanging, Jaune literally popped his head off and spun it around, screaming for joy a bit. As that was taken care of, he grabbed his smoky tail, creating a microphone.**

"**Man, it's good to be out of there," Jaune says, smiling a bit, while both the carpet and the monkey worked on pulling Ilia from her hanging position.**

"Wait," Sun says, staring at the monkey. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yep," Aries states, pointing back to the screen.

"**I tell ya, it's good to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hi, who are you, where you from?"**

"**Ilia," Ilia states in a bit of studder, before Jaune pulled his microphone tail back.**

"**Ilia," Jaune says, waving his hand in kind. "Nice to have you on the show. I might just call ya Il for short, last guy I had was named Aladdin, he's a fun guy. Just called him Al for short, but it was fun to work with him."**

**A fond memory of the introduction that led him transforming into a large canine and chased a stick before coming back.**

"**Hehe, good times…"**

"**I must have hit my head harder then I thought," Ilia says, looking towards the flying carpet.**

"**You smoke? Mind if I do?" Jaune asks, before puffing into a cloud of some, laughing for a second.**

"A comedian for sure," Yang says, laughing with continent, as Jaune thought back to his horrible stand-up attempt. It didn't go so well.

"At least his is tolerable," Weiss says, a smile formed on her face as well.

"**Oh, sorry chief," Jaune says, as Sun scurries into Ilia's lap and behind her shoulder. "Didn't mean to scare you. Yo, Rug Hand, haven't seen you in a millennium. Give me some tassel."**

**With that, the Carpet flew towards Jaune, giving him a low five with the tassel. Jaune took a closer look at Ilia, kind of surprised about something.**

"**Say," he says, getting closer. "You're a lot smaller than my last Master, and you got something on your chest as well. Eh, I might have gotten bigger. From this angle, do I look larger to you?"**

**With that Jaune proceeded to have a fat-man stomach drop down a bit, as he turned to the side.**

"**Wait, hold on," Ilia says, hands out first, before looking up at Jaune. "I'm… Your Master?"**

"**That's right!" Jaune cried, slamming his hand on her revealing a graduation cap with a scroll in her free hand. "She can be taught! What do you wish of me?"**

**Jaune completely changed in character, revealing a more buffed version doing a pose.**

"**The ever impressive…"**

**Goes into a small box, trying to break free.**

"… **Uncontained…"**

**Gets out but has a puppet.**

"… **Maybe persuaded…"**

**Jaune tosses the puppet away and created multiples of himself.**

"… **But never duplicated…"**

**A spotlight landed on him.**

"… **Genie of the Lamp!"**

**He completely changed into a different person.**

"**Come along, right here, your very much wish fulfillment."**

"Could you do that?" Ruby asked Jinn, who shook her head.

"I wouldn't be able to," she admits, staring at the onscreen power. "This Djinn is far older than even I, if him being stuck in the lamp for ten-thousand years for any case."

"**Whoa, whoa. Wish fulfillment?" Ilia asks, getting off her butt, trying to stop the Genie in his tracks.**

"**Yep, three wishes to be exact," Jaune says, holding up three fingers, "and exnay on wishing for more wishes."**

**He transforms into a casino slot.**

"**That's it, three wishes. Three."**

**Mini genies popped out, and all three of them wore sombreros.**

"**Uno. Dos. Tres."**

**From there, going from his golden shine into a more black and white character with googly eyes and a cigar in hand. Ilia was slightly started to show some concern for her safety, but let the Genie do his spill.**

"**No substitution, exhanges, or refunds."**

**A wooden bird with a sign that had 'No Refunds' was in its mouth.**

This has caused a couple of the group to chuckle at the joke, specifically the older group. Sienna had to cover her mouth so she couldn't let a larger laugh up, while it confused both Ilia and Ruby. Jinn smiled at the fellow Djinn, or genie as she continues to hear it, have a past time for comedy.

"**Now I know I'm dreaming," she says, to Sun, who was nodding his head.**

"**Master, you don't seem to quiet realize what you got here," Jaune says, as a tune starts to play, and gave Ilia a seat. "Now, why don't you just sit there and luminate, while I illuminate, the possibilities."**

**With that, the tune starts to get a bit higher tempo, as Jaune pulled out some bandits from nowhere.**

"**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves~  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales~"**

**These bandits started to surround Ilia, who got up on her feet, looking around her. A bit of fear filled her eyes, as she tried to find a way to escape. Popping out of her vest was Jaune's head, looking straight at her.**

**"But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves~  
You got a brand of magic never fails~"**

**His own hands appeared from her vest instead of her own arms and started to punch each of the bandits away, making them scurry away like little rats.**

"Some personal space please," Ilia muttered under her breath, feeling uncomfortable with a guy in her clothing.

**From there, they were now in a fighting wring with three ropes on each side, Sun was using the carpet to cool down Ilia, while Jane was now wearing a black sweatshirt and pants, with a bunny on the chest, rubbing Ilia's shoulders down while she sits down on the wooden stool.**

**"You got some power in your corner now~  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp~"**

**From there, Jaune transformed into a rocket, and light himself on fire, one it reached the end, Jaune started to fly around Sun, the Carpet, and Ilia, with her face full of shock. His rocket head poofed into a smiling grin.**

**"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how~  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp~"**

**He now was sitting in the lamp, doing the rubbing motion with her hand, before appearing back out of the lamp, arms crossed.**

**"And I'll say~"**

**Furniture started to appear around Ilia, almost like a café kind of style.**

"**Mis Ilia, sir  
What will your pleasure be?"**

**Now garbed as waiter with a very snoddy looking mustache.  
"Let me take your order!  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me~"**

**Once again, up close to Ilia, hanging his arm around her shoulder, and jabbing her chest playfully with the back of his pencil. Before summoning a cloche, lifting it up, revealing a bountiful turkey on the plater, before turning into his head with turkey legs, still singing.**

"**Life is your restaurant~  
And I'm your maitre d'~"**

**Jaune gotten a lot closer, his ear growing larger, looking around.**

**"C'mon whisper what it is you want~  
You ain't never had a friend like me~"**

**There were four now, all bowing slightly, before pulling Ilia to the side, as a large divider appeared, with her clothing now hanging on the top, as the four were measuring out her body.**

"What the hell!" Ilia cried out, her freckles turning pink.

"Why do I have her naked back there?" Jaune muttered, trying to process what was going on.

"**Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service~"**

**With that, Ilia was wearing her clothing again, as she now ended up on a very comfortable seat. From there, both Sun and the Carpet started fanning her with large tail feathers with a horde of riches behind her.**

**"You're the boss~  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours, true dish  
How about a little more Baklava?~"**

**From there, the chip like dish flooded out of Ilia's own little cap, before she was suddenly on a large pillar.**

"**Have some of column A  
Try all of column B~"**

**From having to jump from pillar to pillar, she suddenly fell onto a pillow, while Jaune was lazing about, smiling a bit.**

**"I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me~"**

**With that, Jaune tongue came out and turned into stairs, as a while tuxedoed dress Jaune came stepping out. Before flipping onto the ground. From there, he started to dance around with two large hand moths appear making some noises while Jaune replied in ridiculous ways.**

"If Jaune could actually sing like this," Weiss says, smiling wider. "He might be worth a duet."

Jaune and Saphron stared at each other, remembering the last time he had done a duet, while Terra giggling at the thought.

"**Can your friends do this?~"**

**Starts juggling four of his head, before passing them over to Ilia so she starts juggling them a bit.  
"Do your friends do that?~"**

**All four of the head land back on Jaune body where his head would have been.  
"Do your friends pull this out their little hat?~"**

**Grabbing Ilia's hat, Jaune grabbed his tail and started spinning, before popping out as a pink rabbit. He then proceeded to turn into a giant dragon.**

**"Can your friends go poof?~"**

**He then proceeded to release a large ball of fire from his mouth, making three separate Blakes in a belly dancer outfit.**

This caused both girls to blush horribly, one liking the outfit while the other was in embarrassment since they look good in it.

**"Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear? ~"**

**The three Blake's disappear, making Ilia slightly sad, before a small version of Jaune appeared before her.**

"**So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed~"**

**Cartoonishly of course.**

**"I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified~"**

**He jumps from Ilia's hands into a nonexistent water, and transformed into a large piece of paper, wrapping himself around Ilia, before letting her back out, stumbling a bit.**

**"You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out~"**

**Getting back to leaning in his ear to Ilia, Jaune does shake his head a bit.**

**"So what-cha wish?  
I really want to know~"**

**Pulling on Ilia's ear, he starts pulling out a large list of paper with unfamiliar writing, before he starts rubbing his butt with it. Like a towel, with his booty being a lot bigger and closer to the screen.**

**"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh~"**

**With a snap of a whip, it suddenly changed to a group of people surrounding Ilia with multiple hands behind him. She was surprised, as the group of Blake Belly Dancers walked away, while one of them turn and leaned in closer.**

"**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob~"**

**Surprise, it was him, Jaune! As the end started to get closer, all kinds of riches and luxuries started to appear around Ilia, as the camera started to pan out.**

**"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!~"**

**From there, elephants tossed Ilia into the sky, belly dancer camels went ahead and done what they were, somewhat, trained to do, Sun was trying to scamper up as much gold as possible, Jaune was releasing some classic dance moves, his body splitting in half at one point. At the very end, Jaune transformed into a tornado, pulling everything that he had summoned back, before landing on his elbow, with a neon light that said 'Applause.'**

With that, the whole room started to applaud, making Jaune smile at the work of his genie-self, while Ilia was content with the whole situation being over and done with.

"And that, it just one of the most beautiful moments that I had the chance to record," Aries says, smiling happily. "Of course, it still played accordingly to Ilia's sexuality."

"You know I prefer girls?" Ilia states, immediately killing Neptune's attempt to flirt with her.

"Yep, though even though Blake is the preferred choice," Aries states, making Ilia and Blake red a bit. "You fell in love with Princess Ruby of Agrabar."

"Ruby's/I'm a princess?" Weiss and Ruby cried out, in surprise.

"Yep, father would be Sultan Qrow, though instead of being drunk he prefers a laxer and more fun lifestyle of eating while his advisor is Arthur Watts. It doesn't help that Qrow thought it was a good idea to give Ruby a tiger as a pet.

**-\/-**

**So… Disney, you know I had to have this here for the fun of it. I may have to continue on with this idea a bit, maybe go the for the Princess Illa or have the conversation between Ruby and Qrow, or maybe even the damning wish of Arthur with his unlucky pet bird. Welp, if anything, we'll have more fun with this in the future, and maybe add some more loose parodies that was done with One Piece.**

**Welp, enjoy your days and be healthy, all of you beautiful bastards.**


	6. Intermission

**Ah… Mental break… That and working on the next two chapters since it is going to be changing from T to M. Honestly, with the chapters for that change, I will be working more details with them over everything else really. Plus, we do have to drop another two people, I won't be mentioning who though, but if you can guess the next chapters, you'll understand the two I have in mind. Anyway, comments!**

** .Johns: Yeah, having Jinn react to an older, possibly more powerful, genie should set the differences in power between the two.**

**Dark-Feel: That is a good idea, though I will have to rewatch that moment since a lot of these will have loose bases at points.**

**MadTitan: Honestly, never heard of it, so I may end up going a head and choose the trailer for it.**

**Kruger-X: It was a hard choice with this, since I had wanted to do both Aladdin as well as Mulan, introduce the first article of Rule 63.**

**Uzzi455: I might do HTTYD, depending on if I want to do the actual dragons for make Dragon Faunus.**

**Stratos263: Always guess, it never hurts.**

**Proto 150: Maybe JoJo, though there are many moments I could do for it.**

**Carre: No problem, could not really link of anyone else that would be a good Genie besides Jaune and Ozpin. Not a bad couple of choices, though I will have to listen to that specific moments of BATIM since I usually listen to the TryHardNinja as well as Machinima's versions. I never played that game, so I might not do Vampire, but I do have a couple of ideas for the blood sucker undead.**

**-/\\-**

With that, the screen started to malfunction again, making Aries glare at the projector. Walking over to it, Aries took the most reasonable option he had to fix the projector. A giant Warhammer appeared in his hand and smashed the projector entirely. This caused the whole group to stare at him, scared of why he destroyed his projector, before pushing the cat away.

"Alright, we can either do another thing of W.D.W," Aries says, making a couple of the new ones curious about it. "Or I can let you all explore my domain and catch up with each other. I know there are a few that would love to do that."

The entire group decided to catch up and discuss a few things amongst each other's while catching up. Aries nodded his head and went out to let the people know they will be seeing a few new faces.

**-| Arc/Cotta-Arc |-**

Jaune was with his family, and extended family due to it being Terra and Adrian. Jaune had Adrian on his lap, bouncing him as he happily cried about, while Saphron was holding Terra's hand.

"How's Beacon doing Jaune?" Saphron asks, looking towards her little brother.

"It's been pretty fun so far," Jaune answers, looking through some of his memories. "Use some of dad's advise and a couple of catch phrases he suggested, it got me my first friend, Ruby, got a couple of friends afterwards with her sister, Yang, Ren and Nora. Though, I have made it maybe halfway into initiation until my partner unlocked my Aura."

"Dad hasn't unlocked your Aura?" Saphron asks, as Jaune shook his head. "Did Mom try?"

"Nope," Jaune admits, sighing a bit. "I had this done in the middle of initiation before we knew who our teams were, and some additional training, with my partner Pyrrha."

"The Mistral Champion?" Terra asks, as Jaune nodded his head. "Your family's luck is the devil sometimes, I swear."

"I get an amazing wife, an amazing child," Saphron starts, smiling. "And Jaune ends up with a champion as a partner. Next you'll tell me you're the leader of this team."

Jaune immediately looks to the side, making Saphron's eyes widen, before she cheered, last Terra nodded her head. Terra picked up Adrian from Jaune's lap, so Saphron jumped Jaune into a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him. The purple around his neck was forward with that.

**-| White Fang Trio |-**

"How has your life been," Sienna asks, looking at Blake. "Besides leaving Taurus alone to his devices?"

"As much as I want to kick myself for doing that," Blake admits, as Ilia kept herself quiet. "I've made some friends, even with Weiss."

"You befriended a Schnee?" Sienna asks again, staring at the chieftain's daughter. "How is that even possible?"

"When you have two mediators in the form of stepsisters, you'd be surprise just how easy it was. Of course, there has been some trouble after she learned I was a part of the White Fang."

"When was that?" Ilia interjected, taking her seat next to Blake.

"Would roughly be around the time that we started to see students from other schools come visit for the Vytal Festival. Of course, three days later, during an attempt to prevent a Dust Robbery from a Schnee freighter, I learned something that wasn't right."

"What would that be?" Sienna asks, as Blake looked down.

"Some parts of the White Fang cells in Vale started to work with Roman Torchwick."

The two of them stared at her in shock, one trying to figure out why they'd worth with a human while the other was trying to figure out who'd even agree with it. Sienna cupped her chin, thinking of the leaders within the Vale White Fang cell would ever join Roman. Ilia looked between the two, before her eyes widen in realization.

"Adam," Ilia states, making the two look at her. "After Blake left, Adam came back to his camp outside of the walls. He was in a self-loathing state, before some woman came up to him with two other people. They've visited before, but this time, fire erupted around him and Banesaw, in a near threatening state. This woman probably is the link between Roman and the White Fang working together."

"We'll look into that later," Sienna states, looking at Blake. "In this light, it might be best to have our best protect the Schnee for now."

"I doubt it goes without saying that it's going to take a lot for him to get close to her without making the other two get into the fight," Blake says, smiling for the thought.

**-| Emerald and Ruby |-**

These two decided to look around the whole place, finding the door that Ruby entered. It led them to the pool, which made Emerald confused, before Nessie appeared out of the pool, staring at the two. Both girls stared at the large aquatic monster, who blew a raspberry, before going back into the pool, making the two girls stare at each other.

"That was Nessie," Ruby says, as Emerald rose an eyebrow. "At least, that's what Aries says. Anyway, I need to see if I can find the Armory."

"Why?" Emerald asks, as Ruby smiled.

"I want to see what other weapons he has access to," Ruby admits, looking over her shoulder. "Of course, some of these weapons can be considered as a W.D.W."

"W.D.W.?"

"World Destroying Weapons. That Devil Fruit episode is an example of it, though Aries did say there are three different types, and we only seen two types of them. Logia and Paramecia fruits, the only one we haven't seen is a Zoan type."

"Why would he have them then? He could eat all of them, and probably destroy the world."

"Because of a certain rule," they heard a voice say, before turning around.

It was a ginger haired girl, wearing a halter top with skinny jeans, a tattoo on her shoulder, and gave them a smile. Her hair was flowing down her back, reaching almost reaching her hamstrings, a dark skin complexion along her body besides her eyes, being almost pale white. Her eyes also glisten in a shining gold, while she stretched a bit.

"I'm Nami," She says, extending her hand. "Aries figured that he'd have someone come this way in search of the Armory. For your information, if a Devil Fruit user tries to eat a different Devil Fruit, the two would overcharge the body and cause a rather nasty mess afterwards."

"So, it's a one and done deal then," Emerald states, as Nami nodded. "Might as well find something to snack on."

"There is an ice-cream parlor just down the path."

All three girls decided to make their way down the poolside and enter a long path. From there, it reveals a larger, more vibrant part of the dimension. It was almost a large strip mall, making the girls stare in awe, while Nami walked ahead of them. Both shook out of their stupor and chased after the ginger adult. They followed her down a golden cobble stone path, as it shined with each step, followed outside by Sun, Neptune, and Weiss, in shock of where they are at.

**-| Coco, Emerald, and Velvet |-**

"So how do you two know Jaune?" Yang asks, as they were hanging out on the other side of the room.

"Velvet is Jaune's tutor for Oobleck's history class," Coco states, while Velvet looks down a bit. "In return, Jaune does make her a pretty damn good carrot cake."

"You had stolen a piece of it," Velvet muttered, glaring eyes as her partner. "The whole cake was supposed to have been mine."

Yang chuckled at the Rabbit Faunus, who glared at her, while the nearby Arc twins were listening in. Saphron knew what she was talking about, since her brother was the family's baker and confectionery, while Jaune was a bit embarrass that Velvet wanted the whole cake to herself. Something did ding in his head, making him look over at Saphron.

"Why do I have a feeling I was primarily a house husband," Jaune asks, as Saphron looked at him, before connecting the dots.

"I just realized that your right," Saphron says, her face blushed in embarrassment. "Most of what we had you do was something that would be a house husband skill set… And becoming a huntsman would make you a damn good husband and home defender."

The two Arc walked away, ignoring the side glance of Coco, as she was making sure that Velvet and Yang don't end up pulling each other's hair.

"So, was it that good?" Yang asks, as Velvet's face turns into La La Land.

"It was like eating a cloud with shreds of carrots and cinnamon," Velvet starts, capturing Yang's full attention. "The frosting was a dark chocolate with a faint taste of carrot as well, and even underneath the actual cake itself was a dark fudge brownie."

"She's not wrong," Coco admits, smiling about the taste. "Probably didn't help that it was gluten free cake mix he made from hand scratch."

"You asked him, didn't you?" Velvet asked her, as Yang cupped her chin.

"Yep, and let me tell you, he knew his stuff. If he's good with cake, imagine his hands at work with pies, cookies, and other sugary treats."

"Perfect husband material," Yang states, as the two girls nod. "Now I'm curious on what Sun's good at."

**-| Sun, Neptune, and Weiss |-**

"Man, this place is huge!" Sun states, walking down the path, seeing Ruby and Emerald eating ice cream. "He has an Ice Cream parlor, pizza place, a sandwich shop. What does he not have?"

"A library?" Neptune asks, as he looks to the side. "He does have a bookstore though."

"Blake would immediately look through his selections," Weiss adds, before walking in. "Might as well see what he has in store."

Sun nodded his head and followed Weiss in, leaving Neptune outside, seeing a dancing studio.

"Might as well," Neptune says, heading over to the studio.

**-|Sun and Wiess|-**

The two looked around when they entered the building, as the small bell above them ranged out. It was surprisingly spacious for the place, seeing several different isles with different genres and thickness of books. The two split up a bit, looking around the different books, seeing and feeling different books there was.

"Welcome to the Literature Home Stock," a man's voice says over the counter. "Any specific book you're looking for?"

"Just wanting to look through your selection," Weiss says, walking between the isles of books.

"Got any comics?" Sun ask, as a small man walks from around the desk.

Dressed in a bright Hawaiian, floral pattern, a pair of shorts and flipflops, the man's most distinct feature was the grey beard and hair and sunglasses. Fixing his sunglasses to see the duo better, he nods his head.

"We do have a decent supply of them," the small man asks, walking over to a couple of isles. "Boss prefers having comics of different worlds he has visited, ranged in all shapes and sizes."

"This is for a friend," Weiss asks, as the man looks over to her. "She has a preference to some smut."

"Erotic Literature," The man says, nodding his head. "We do have some rather tame one to those that do reach some of the boundaries. My personal suggestion for her would be Pirate Love Boat by a man named Sabo. It was an off-time piece of work, but it's pretty damn good story if you do ignore some parts."

"You read that stuff?" Sun asks, flipping through some of the comics. "Oh, this guy looks cool."

Sun pulled out a rather small comic, containing a female on the cover dressed in a rather small skinsuit that is blue, flowing long hair, and a gun in her hand.

"Ah, Metroid," the man says, jumping up onto the counter. "The woman you see on the cover is Samus Aran, a bounty hunter that is doing this for revenge as well as the better of the Federation. Of course, if you got a look at her in the suit, she wears for more of her dangerous missions, you'd mistaken her for a guy."

"Cool… So, what's your name?"

"Marcus. The boss hired me to handle his books and comics he collects. Of course, if your friend is a lizard friend, we do have a book called the Lusty Argonion. I've read it, and it isn't half bad, though its primarily foreplay."

"We'll let her know," Weiss states, as Sun put the comic back.

Something does capture Sun's eye though, a comic that had Team RWBY on it, and it stated it was the first volume. He may have to look at it later, when they get a chance to explore again and bring Blake and Ilia here. The duo just left the bookstore, looking forward to seeing what else they have set up.

**-|Neptune|-**

While the other two were in the bookstore, Neptune took the opportunity to learn how to dance. It was a slight embarrassment of getting forced into dancing with Weiss by Jaune, who honestly dismissed the chance of playing the rebound, and whooped his ass into gear. Walking into the studio, he saw several different groups going through all kinds of different dances.

Some were more formal then others, while a couple were looking more like exercises. Neptune started walking down the stairs he stood on, before walking up to the nearby desk. Sitting there was full blown mouse, running along the desk, as Neptune looked around.

"Where's the secretary?" Neptune asked, as the mouse turned to look at him.

"You're looking at her," the mouse says, making Neptune jump. "Yep, this little mouse is the one that handles everything for Aries."

"How do you do that?" Neptune asks, as the mouse jumped off the desk.

In a puff of smoke, landed a small girl with a pair of mouse ears hidden within dark brown hair and a small tail. She wore a pink sun dress and gave a wide smile, tilting to the side. Neptune couldn't help but stare at the sudden transformation of the girl, before shaking his head side to side.

"Trust me, I'm not the weirdest thing you'll see here," the mouse girl says, before extending her hand. "Aries gave me the nickname Mousy, though other call me Mimi."

Taking her hand, Neptune shook it, before asking, "I suck at dancing, and there's a girl I want to impress."

"You referring to the white-haired girl?" Mousy asks, making the blue haired boy jump, but nodded. "Then you'll need to learn some formal dancing. Taking the stairs back up and down the hall, the third door on your right is for the Waltz. Though, you don't need to move your whole body to dance, as there is a simple dance that just requires you to wiggle your finger."

Neptune nodded his head, thanking Mousy, before heading the back up the stairs and opened the door he was referenced to. Only one other person standing in the room, with black hair and wore a butler suit. Looking around, Neptune walked into the room, surprised that there wasn't anyone else in here besides the being.

The being looked forward, their eyes slightly red, before standing up straight. They only stared at Neptune, as he stared back, waving his hand a bit.

"Um, hey," Neptune stares, shivering a bit. "You wouldn't be the teacher that helps with the Waltz, are you?"

"Yes," the being says, in a female's voice, but no lips were exposed.

Removing the mask, that they wore, revealing an undead woman's, making Neptune jump. The woman started to laugh at the sight, fixing her hair.

"Sorry about that," the woman says, looking at the scared boy. "Relax, Meat Bag, I'm not here to hurt you. Yes, I am the teacher for the Waltz, quite good at it for my age, given a chance to live a more peaceful life by Aries. Before you ask, like a Zombie, but not really, for I am a Forsaken. You may see a world about it later."

"R-Right," Neptune says, as he watches the undead woman start some music.

"Now, the Waltz is a simple dance. It sticks within a square shape, and we go from there. Now, you put your hand on my shoulder, while I put my hand on your hip."

Neptune follows in suit of how the woman was doing it, as she does take his hand and place them where they should be. From there, she grabs his other hand, and lifts it up, holding it gently. Looking down, Neptune found there were footsteps below them, going on how to do this Waltz.

"Good," the woman says, as Neptune gently gulped a bit. "How this goes is that you, the gentleman, must always be on the outside of the squire while me, the lady, should remain on the inside. Now, the steps are quite clear, we go from side to side, following this square."

Neptune nodded his head, as the two of them started to move that the woman was going over. A couple of times Neptune does end up tripping on his feet a couple of times and did end up stepping on the woman's undead foot, he started to get better at the dance. After what could feel like fifteen minutes, they were able to do the Waltz at a decent pace as well as without any hiccups.

"Now," the woman says, as the music stops. "If you need a refresher, I don't mind helping out, or maybe you can get another girl here to help dance with you, though we do have all kinds of dances here."

"Thanks for your help," Neptune says, bowing a bit. "Never have I thought in my life that I'd end up dancing with an undead woman."

"The pleasure is mine boy," she says, giving a bow. "Anyway, I'm sure the boss is planning on having you all come back together rather soon, so you should grab something to eat."

"Right, thank you…?"

"Shirly."

"Thank you, Miss Shirly."

With that Neptune leave the room, waving his hand, and gave his goodbyes to Mousy, before leaving the building.

**-| Ozpin, Glynda, and Jinn |-**

"You realize that this man has reveal a dangerous truth," Jinn says, hugging her pillow with a frown.

"I do understand that," Ozpin says, while Glynda was rubbing her forehead with all the information that was explained to her.

"Just how many secrets are you hiding Ozpin," Glynda states, staring at her boss. "Do you know how many lives could have saved with her?"

"I'm well aware of the lives we could've saved," Ozpin states, setting his coffee cup down. "But there is a problem with that, as Jinn only knows what is going to happen now and, in the past, not of what'll happen in the future."

"But the other relics," Glynda states, as Jinn cocked her head to the side. "We could use those on being able to fight back the Grimm threat."

"The only other relic I'm aware of that is having an affect with this is the Staff of Creation, currently located in Atlas," Ozpin states, as Jinn nodded her head. "That is why the city is in the sky, not any Atlas technology."

The blonde teacher shook her head, upset of what he was being told, but couldn't really be able to fight it. Taking the time to observe the Djinn that Aries brought, she has noticed that her attitude with the woman is between being neutral and childish with the pillows that she was giving to lay upon. She couldn't really believe that such a being exist with the power to know the past and the present, such a woman would be with worry if she came across Oobleck.

"Attention all viewers," they heard Aries' voice in the air, as they saw him holding up a microphone. "Please return to the Theater Viewing Room so we'll be able to continue on with the next viewings."

**-\/-**

**So, I think this'll become a pattern I'll follow. Two viewings, a WDW, another two viewings and then an actual intermission. This'll be a blast, as well as get some back stock for the period and will give me plenty of time to work on not having any kind of writer's block for this. Anyway, if you got suggestions for worlds, I'll review the idea and see if I'm able to do it. I may not be able to do all of them, since I may have to either review the scene or never really heard of it.**

**Other than that, enjoy your day and stay healthy you beautiful bastards. **


	7. Resident RWBY

**-/\\-**

The group ended back up in the room, and new beanbags were around, and they followed the color coordination. Sitting in one beanbag was Jaune and Sienna, the older woman was a bit uncomfortable sitting next to him. Ilia ended up sitting next to Weiss, and the two were quiet around each other, while Blake and Ruby ended up in the shared bag next to them. Yang had ended up sitting next to Saphron, who was going through some baby pictures of Jaune, making the blonde groan. Velvet was sitting next to Glynda while Ozpin ended up in the seat with Terra and Adrian. Emerald decided to sit on one of the spare pillows that Jinn wasn't using, sighing happily as she snuggled into it.

Jinn was still in her spot, now laying on her side, cuddling the pillow strongly, making Aries chuckle. Setting the microphone down, a new projector was on the cart, Aries looked amongst all of them. Not seeing the other two, a trapdoor appeared and the two landed on Jinn's pillow, Sun's head as extremely closed to the Jinn's skin while Neptune was about to fall off.

"Good, everyone is here," Aries says, before his smile turns into a frown. "Now, what I am going to show you, is going to be dangerous. Now, I do need another two people here, as this is going to be concerning them."

Dropping down a woman with white hair and skin while another man with armor on their body. Ozpin immediately got onto his feet, as the woman gotten onto her feet. Rubbing her head, she and Ozpin's eyes met, red to green, one of steel and the other of confusion.

"Ozpin," the woman says, rubbing the back of her head. "Where are we?"

"In a pocket dimension," Ozpin admits, making the woman nod her head. "Why did you bring Salem here?"

"This is something that'll concern her," Aries states, as he walks over to them. "And relax Ozpin, this isn't the same Salem you know."

"What do you mean by that," Salem asks, looking at him.

"In your world, you and Ozpin are a happy couple, yes?" I asked, as Salem nodded. "The Ozpin you're seeing that version of you and him could be suffering a lover's spat that spread all across Remnant."

"Damn it," Salem states, looking at Ozpin. "Tell me this didn't end up with our daughters dying."

Ozpin looks away, making the woman duck into his shoulders, crying heavily into his open arms, making the man both stare in shock, and his husband instincts kicking in, trying to comfort her. The other person started to get up, rubbing his face a bit, before looking around. He does see Ozpin holding onto another woman, while the rest of the students, and the Researcher, both looked at him.

"Where am I?" the man asks, as Aries knees next to him.

"Welcome to my domain," Aries states, smiling. "Now, take the seat next to Velvet, while I get another beanbag for Ozpin and Salem."

This immediately caused the man to attempt to draw his weapon, before he gets hit in the back of a head with a chicken, releasing a loud squeal from said chicken. Standing behind him, making the man look down was Marcus, who dropped off two different books for Blake and Ilia. The two girls picked the books up, and opened them, immediately turning a shade of red that matched Ruby's cloak.

"Did you seriously bring those two books," Aries asks, as Marcus smiled.

"Special delivery of your personal Erotica stash," Marcus says, making Aries sigh.

"Let me guess, the Lustful Argonian and Lover of Devils?" Aries asks, making the man nod. "Welp, hope you two enjoy those books. Like he said, they're from my personal stash, though he shouldn't have given you the uncut versions."

"Uncut?" Blake asks, making Aries nod.

"Uncut, as in, some of the raunchiest,+++ smut filled, erotic to the point where you need a whole night to yourself, kind of erotic literature."

"You can thank Weiss for asking about them," Marcus states, before he disappears.

"Anyway, save those books for either later or head somewhere else to enjoy them."

The two girls quickly put the books away, rather wanting to be with their friends for this viewing. The man took his seat next to Velvet, while Ozpin and Salem sat in a separate bag, worried of what they'll be seeing.

"I'll be treating this as a back to back, so you'll be seeing this for a bit," Aries states, looking away. "Let us begin."

**It was a dark, stormy night, as the streetlights flickered, and some building lights were on. Walking along the street, a guy with black hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants, with a jacket hanging over his shoulder. Smiling happily, the man had a bit of a skip in his step, a date well done, and will never call her again, such is the life of his.**

"Well, its Ironwood," Glynda says, a slight ping in her heart.

"In my younger years, I'll admit," Ironwood states, seeing how this is working.

**Looking into the alley way he was walking past, he saw a couple of people crouched next to a dumpster, looking at them in disgust. Ironwood shook his head, kicking a trashcan, but no response, making him growl a bit.**

"**Hey," he cried out, but still getting ignored. "Hey, are you even hearing me?"**

**The sounds of bones breaking and open mouth chewing gave no notice to the man.**

"Uh oh…" Ruby mutters, as Ilia looks at her. "I see where this is going…"

Ilia cocked her eyebrow, unsure why she was slowly curling up a bit.

**Ironwood starts making his way into the alley, prepared to teach a lesson.**

"**You know its bad manners to ignore someone," Ironwood says, grinning a bit. "Especially someone like me, one of the members of the Mayor's office, James Ironwood."**

**James as still getting ignored, making him growl even louder, kicking the dumpster, as the head perks up a bit. He smiled at finally getting the attention, as the head started to look over his shoulder, that cause the smile to slowly change into a face of shock. Blood was dripping out of the man's mouth, his eyes milky white but filled with hunger.**

**Looking down, it was the corpse of the woman he went on a date with, her eyes filled with horror, her body covered with bite marks, tearing away at her skin. She obviously tried to fight it off but couldn't and ended up becoming its meal. Before he knew what happened, the creature jumped on top of James, trying to take a chunk out of him, while Ironwood tried to fight it off.**

**The fingers of the woman twitched slightly, before she started to get up onto her feet.**

"**Glynda, help me!" James cried out, not seeing the hunger filled eyes of hers.**

Glynda tightened her fists, as the rest of the students stared at what was happening. Terra quickly hidden Adrian's eyes, who was upset about it, and was trying to get her hand off his face. Ironwood stared in horror, seeing the woman he had a crush on, eaten before him.

Salem watched, covering her mouth, as Ozpin never though something like this from ever appearing. Aries handed the squeamish a paper bag, since he knows what is going to happen soon.

**Glynda fell over onto James, biting into his neck. James cried out in gargling pain, causing all the pedestrians to turn around, seeing him getting eaten. The nearest person, a woman, cried out in shock, as some bodies started to shuffle out of the alley ways, breaking out of some of the windows, and started to grab onto some of the people. Soon, the roads were full of people running away, as some of the shufflers started to get ahold of more people, eating them and turning them into more.**

**Soon, the cries turned quiet, as a car was driving through the quiet streets, inside was a blue haired man, wearing a police uniform. Smiling as faint music was being played in the background, he was driving to his shift, and his first day of working at the police station. Stopping off at a gas station, he went out to start filling his car, before walking into the store.**

"Neptune finally gets a part," Sun called out, as his partner smiled.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Weiss states, as everyone nod.

**The entrance wasn't anything interesting, to the far left was a snack bar, with pastries, coffee maker, and a hotdog machine, in the middle was an island with some food left laying around. Half eaten hotdogs laying on the floor, some lettuce shreds and cole slaw were spilt off the side, and some mustard and ketchup were against the countertop. Neptune was kind of curious on the mess that was over there, before looking towards the right, seeing just isles of candy, medicine, and various of cookies.**

"**Man, it's quiet," Neptune says, grabbing a donut from the snack bar.**

**He takes it as well as a cup of coffee to the counter and set it down. He did look around, not seeing anyone in the store, before hitting the bell. Just as that happened, the backdoor busted open, as a woman hopped over the counter, spilling the coffee and the donut. Dressed in a dark grey jacket, with a dark red undershirt, dark red shorts, with tiger ears on her head.**

**Following behind her was a large man, with bite marks on his body and neck, forcing both sto back off, as he was trying to reach over the counter.**

"And there's Lady Kahn," Ilia says, as the older woman smiled.

"But what happened exactly happened to him?" Sienna asks, looking at Aries. "You know what happened to him, so explain it."

"That is known as the T-Virus," Aries states, rubbing his eyes. "Developed and distributed by the Umbrella corporation, in an attempt of creating the perfect super soldier."

"Sounds like something that Arthur would suggest on doing," James states, as Ozpin nods his head.

"Trust me," Aries says, looking at him. "The T-Virus is are more dangerous then anyone, even Arthur would ever comprehend. Instead of creating a super soldier, it created a force that is unable to feel pain, can't distinguish friend or foe unless their like them, and the more they eat others, the more their force becomes. And this is just normal, there are several other different Virus's that were made, each deadlier than the last."

"**Let's just get out of here," Sienna called out, as Neptune nodded his head.**

**Dashing over to Neptune's car, they got in and drove away, breaking the gas pump hose, and drove off in the distance. Sighing a bit, Sienna straighten in her seat, as Neptune was shaking his head.**

"**What the hell was that?" Neptune asks, as Sienna shook her head.**

"**I have no idea," she says, rubbing her whole face. "All I know is that he's my brother's friend but ended up like that. He tried to take a fucking piece of me."**

**There was a loud horn in front of them, seeing a big ring coming down the street. It was aimed straight at them, and in the drive seat from what Sienna could see a man with half of his neck taken out. Her eyes widen, as she started to bail, while Neptune in suit, before the rig crashed into the card. Getting up from their fallen state, they were blocked on two different sides of the road.**

"**Make your way to the Police station!" Neptune called out. "There's some weapons there we can use."**

"**Right, I'll see you there," Sienna replied out, getting up from her spot.**

"Now here, is what I'll need to ask you guys about," Aries says, looking at them. "Do you want to follow Sienna's point or Neptune's?"

"I'd honestly would like to see how Sienna handles it," Neptune says, with Blake, Ilia, and Glynda nodded.

"I'm more into seeing Nep's travel," Sun called out, with Jinn, Ozpin, and Ironwood agreeing with him.

"Sienna all the way!" Emerald and Ruby called out, as Yang nodded her head.

"Then it's Majority rule then," Aries says, as the camera looks over Sienna's shoulder.

**Sienna walked along the road she was on, coming across a vacant gun shop. Opening the doors, she walked in, as a big guy wearing a green vest came out of the back, pointing a revolver towards her. His skin was dark like chocolate, eyes with dark brown coloring, dark green shirt and black slacks. **

"**Don't shoot!" Sienna called out, making the man release a breath of relief.**

"**By the Gods don't scare me like that," he says, lowering the shotgun. "Don't you know how dangerous it is out there?"**

"**I'm aware," she says, as the guy scoffed.**

"**Then it's best not to make any sudden noises," he says, setting a pistol down on the counter. "Grab it, I can't let you travel those dead ridden streets without it."**

"**Dead ridden?"**

"**Yep, those undead walkers, practically Zombies, wander the streets for their next meal. Been like this for few good days now."**

"**How many have you killed so far?"**

"**A good couple dozen, almost the whole populace of Racoon City is either infected by this or dead all together."**

**Sienna check the gun, making sure it was loaded and ready for use. She barely came into town, looking to fill up her motorcycle that was just few blocks down from the gas station she was at, when she gotten to look around the station, coming across her brother's friend. Since he tried to take a bite out of her, she couldn't figure out why, even after stabbing him in the shoulder with a screwdriver, it didn't really do anything.**

"That doesn't sound too good," Ruby states, feeling her stomach twist and turn.

"You said it Rubes," Yang added, rubbing her shoulder. "If this guy wasn't even fazed by a screwdriver going right into his shoulder, it's not normal."

"**Zombies huh," She muttered, before looking out the window. "Wish I could let the officer know what was happening. Do you know a back way to the police station?"**

"**Yep," the man says, pointing upwards. "You'd have to transvers over some building to make it to the alley way though, normal path was blocked up by the military of Vale."**

"**Do you know what they're planning on doing?"**

"**Yep, they plan to burn the place down, and trying to get everyone that isn't infected to a rendezvous point."**

"**Where's that?"**

**The man pulled out a map and spread it across the counter. He took a marker and circled the docs in the area.**

"**The docks are where they plan to have the rendezvous point at," he says, tapping the spot. "But from what I've heard, it's not set up yet, which I personally think means that it's a no show. There is a heliport pad on top of the Police Station, but you'll have to find a way through to it first."**

**He continues to mark along the map, showing points of where some barriers were put up.**

"**Of course, with these barriers, trying to find a safe path is going to be hard," he continues, as Sienna looks around the map. "The fastest route if through the roof tops, traveling across them shouldn't take you more then maybe ten to fifteen minutes to make it there."**

"**What about you?" Sienna asks, looking at the man.**

"**I got a gimp in my leg, I can't move fast," the man admit, smiling a bit. "I'll be defending my shop to the best of my capabilities; I don't get much left anyway."**

"Aww…" Ruby groaned, as Ilia and Emerald watch the man was willing to stay behind to not live another day.

"Just to stay behind, not to only watch Sienna leave him, but to defend her rear incase the glass caves in," Salem mutters while Ozpin nods in agreement.

"A painful life similar to Huntsman," Ozpin added, with Salem cuddling up next to him.

"**I hope you live this day through," Sienna says, making the man chuckle.**

"**Trust me," he says, rubbing his eye, trying to hide the tears. "I live a happy, meaningful life. I'm hoping this life will keep yours alive."**

**With that, a crash of the glass behind them, as a couple ran into the building, and shut the door behind them. One was dressed in a black and white tuxedo while the other wore a white dress, both were panting heavily. The gun man was about to walk around the counter, when the woman grabbed a hold of the man, ripping into his shoulder. Sienna immediately pulled the pistol and shot the woman straight in the head, causing her to fall from him.**

**The man was gripped his shoulder, blood flowing out of the wound, covering the ground he stood upon to cover in red. The store owner quickly hobbled over to the injured man, seeing the wound of the bite being large, pulling some of the veins and flesh out. Sienna quickly ran and grabbed the first aid kit, coming back to see the store owner have a knife plunged into the man's head, who no longer twitched.**

"Why the hell did he do that?" Sienna called out, as Glynda cupped her chin. "There wasn't a reason for it!"

"To spread this virus," Glynda starts as the adults look at her. "They would need to be in contact with the victim. Its safe to say that the bite has infected the person and would have become the zombie in matter of minutes. At least, that is what it was like seeing my own dead corpse rise from the ground."

"**Why the hell did you do that?" Sienna called, mimicking the words of the one watching. "He was fine!"**

"**No, he wasn't" the store owner says, getting up from the corpse. "Once they're bitten, they will turn. I've seen this happen… It was my baby girl, she was only twelve and was bitten by one of the boys she came across. I watched her for three nights, crying about the pain in her hand, sweating protruding from her head, watched her go from a temperature of a hundred and ten drop down to seventy in a matter of moments. When I thought she was fine, she tried to bite me, and couldn't listen to reason. I… I had to kill her…"**

With that, everyone gone quiet, hearing the reason on why he killed him. He didn't want the poor guy to suffer what his daughter had gone through.

"**Now, due to that little excursion," the man says, turning around. "We'll have company, and I'm out of shotgun rounds. You need to get to the police station; I'll stay here to make sure you got time."**

"**How will you fight back?" Sienna asks, as the man walks behind the counter, and pulls out an assault rifle. "Never mind. I won't let your life be in vain."**

"**Good. Now get going!"**

**With that, Sienna ran up the stairs of the store, leaving the man to his vices. The man chuckled softly, loading his weapon for the impending doom. He took a small breath and sighed, closing his eyes, remembering his little girl. A small girl with green hair, dark skin, red eyes, wore a dark green sundress with brown trimmings, and a happy smile, as memories of his time with her has been joyous.**

**Opening his eyes, he sees the horde of zombies walking upon his store, letting him steel his heart and fate.**

"**Don't worry Emmy," the man says, smiling. "Papa's coming."**

"That was… my dad?" Emerald says, covering her mouth, tears starting to invade.

**Sienna was on the roof tops, as the sound of gunfire started to spread. It lasted for a few minutes, before it all went silent, the last thing invading her ears was the man crying out in pain. She shook her head and started to run across and jumped from roof to roof, observing the masses down below. The whole city was covered in the walking dead, much to the warning and her own surprise.**

**Humans and Faunus, all dead but very alive, walking and shuffling across the ground. There were friends that she knew, people she disliked, a couple she admired from afar. Stopping, she watched a hulking mass in a dark trench coat and hood, walking through the streets, as the dead ignored it completely. She saw a couple of military units, by the white and black armor they wore, slowly countered the walking dead's path.**

"**Atlas military," Sienna mutters, watching closely. "Why are they here?"**

**Before the answer was given, she watching the large hooded figure remove their hood, revealing a grotesque face, stitched along the center of its face, and no lips were met, just gum and teeth.**

"Oh, that is gross," Ruby says, as Weiss ended up puking into the paper bag.

"What is that thing?" Salem asks to no one, curling into Ozpin's arms.

"**STARS," the hulking beast called out, lifting one of its arms.**

**Attached to it was a single handed minigun, all nice and shiny for the ugly beast, as the military units quickly moved to the side, spreading out. From there, it releases the bullets inside, ripping apart the forces, while some hid behind the walls nearby, shooting at the mass horde. Sienna watched in shock, as the beast started to sprint towards them, as one jumped away from the wall, and gave everything they got.**

**Of course, it was worthless, as the beast grabbed the man by the head, and lifted him up into the air. The man struggled to get free, kicking, punching, screaming to be let go, before a large tentacle shot out from the back of the head. The body stopped moving, before the creature tossed the body to the side. Thanks to Sienna's better vision, she saw the man's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, and a gaping hole in the back of his mouth, letting some blood poor through.**

**Sienna shook her head, and ran off across the roof tops, trying to make as much distance between her and the beast as possible. But she knew she could not lose the memory, the man defenseless in the grip of the monster, and dying such a horrible death. Soon enough, she sees the police station, hoping that the officer is there so she could warn him of the danger that lurks in the shadow.**

"I'll stop it right there," Aries says, much to the audience's relief. "Don't forget, there is two more viewing of this world we'll be seeing. Next, it'll be Neptune's point of view, a close look at the monster you've all seen."

"Just what is that monster?" Sienna asks, as Neptune shivered in fear. "No creature, Human, Faunus, nor Grimm could naturally stop this monster."

"That is known as Nemesis," Aries answers, looking towards them. "There are different versions of the Nemesis, but the closest one for this world, is that it's your lover, Sienna. I believe this version, it is Hazel."

**-\/-**

**Just to let you all know, I typed this one out after getting the general idea for the intermission of the chapter you have read before. This one is the heaviest edited one I have made for this story, so it'll still look somewhat rushed, even though it took me roughly a week and a half to type this one out. So, out of character context, yes, Ozpin still has romantic feelings for Salem, and yes, I do portray that what the canon Salem and Ozma was simply a lover spat that ended up with the death of their children. Probably does not help that Salem's psyche was almost shattered, and Ozma did something stupid, but considering that Ozma was also coming back from the dead does not help either cases.**

**Anyway, that is my point of Volume 6 with the reveal of the love between the two immortals. Have a great day, ya lovely bastards.**


	8. Resident TWBY

**So, Resident Evil, honestly, it's an underrated thing that not a lot of people get to see. I preferred reactions within the world of Resident Evil, due to just how dark it can get depending on which volume you're playing. Side note, my favorite is Resident Evil 4, because Leon is king! Now, Comment Hall and that'll include the ones that I didn't add with the other chapter:**

**Stratos263 (Both Comments): I agree with the luck, they'll need it.**

**Ultima-Owner: Never played Death Gambit, though I will make a reaction according to playthroughs.**

**To the two guests: I like the idea of Zanpakuto, and for the Joker/Batman moment, there are so many, it's hard to choose a specific one.**

**Carre: I see many music videos. I like music videos. Either way, I'll look into any of those ideas, though the Muppets follow with their original creation.**

**Golbez: Mesa leaves typo because Gimp sounds funny without any context.**

**Dark-Feel: There are some child stories I'll do, maybe reveal to them where they came.**

**Razmire: It is a mix of both Resident Evil 2 and 3, specifically more towards the original games over the remakes that have happened. Though Doom Eternal would be a fun one to mess around with, I'll think about what scene we'll cover with the Doom series in general.**

**-/\\-**

It's time for Neptune's turn, as the group was scared for his safety. Neptune was taking a few moments to steel his nerves, as the group nodded, ready to see on what is going to happen with the blue-haired boy.

**Neptune watched the fire for a couple of seconds, before looking around. Drawing out his sidearm, Neptune looked around, seeing that some gates were lying about the alleyways that are around him. Taking a breath, he started to make his way towards the only open path that laid before him, the local park.**

**Slowly walking towards it, with his gun aimed, Neptune enters the park, seeing a couple of stumbling bodies. Quickly pulling out the spare knife he had from the army, he started to creep along the outer perimeter, trying not to get any of their attention. Soon a canine ran into the park, parking at the undead creatures, grabbing their attention. They started to stumble towards the dog before it turned around and ran off.**

**Neptune waited for a couple of seconds, seeing the zombies walk out of the park, Neptune quickly left the park, dashing to the opening that the dog came through. Silently and rapidly, he made it to a side building, looking into the windows. He saw a family, cuddling each other, with blood dripping from their heads, making him feel sick.**

"Instead of falling under the virus," Salem starts, feeling her stomach-turning. "They decided to kill themselves."

**Continuing his path of the alley he took, he was able to get to the police station rather quickly. Taking the time to assist this situation, he quickly made his way around the gates, before pulling it shut. Smiling a bit, he immediately locked the gate, before making his way inside of the massive police station.**

**Entering the building, Neptune looked around the large workplace he was going to work. At the center was a receptionist desk, there lay a dead body hanged, while some of the computers were flickering. Some of the doors ripped down, some glass shattered, and a couple of bodies laid on the ground, not releasing a single twitch.**

**Gently walking forward, the gun aimed ahead of him, as he saw the body lying on the counter move and drag itself off the desk. The shape rose upon feet, the creature slowly straightens itself, revealing its face, though it was clear an ear was missing.**

"Oh no…" Velvet says, her stomach suddenly churning.

Glynda took a moment to try to comfort the poor Rabbit Faunus, but they both knew what Neptune must do, which made it even more sickening for them.

"**Velvet," Neptune says, aiming his gun at her. "Stay still."**

**Velvet didn't listen, as her eyes were fixated on Neptune, as she started to drag her feet towards the blue-haired officer. The dress skirt she wore didn't help her, as she stumbled with almost every step, and the torn jacket and dress shirt she wore revealed her stomach and the missing flesh around. Neptune took a moment of hesitation before taking a shot at her shoulder.**

**The shot only seemed to piss her off, as Velvet started to reach out, while Neptune began to back off a bit. Taking another shot, this time at her knee, causing her to tumble over, making the boy pant for a couple of seconds. When all seems good, Velvet started to crawl towards Neptune, forcing the bluenette boy to take another shot, cramming itself into Velvet's head.**

**With that, the undead Faunus no longer tried to move, her eyes glazed over by the shot, as blood gently poured from her wounds, surrounding her in a puddle of blood. Neptune was breathing heavily, seeing that he killed a girl he flirted with a week ago, seeing her blush with his attempts. This undead was also the same girl that gave his recommendation to work in the city.**

Velvet shuddered a bit, seeing the change in her body, and the reaction of the bullets going right into her. Neptune took a deep breath, seeing that his counterpart killed a cute Faunus girl, albi that she was slightly older than him and could kick his ass.

"In honesty," Aries starts, making the two look at him. "You have given her peace and mercy by doing that."

"**I just killed her," Neptune says to himself before he shakenly put his handgun back into its holster. "How come she did not listen or even reacted to the two shots I done before? What the hell happened here?"**

**Neptune started to move about the whole station, slowly and quietly, trying not to cause a stir around the place. He started making his way up the stairs nearby, looking over the whole center court of the police station. Corpses littered the area, as some bodies were nothing more than bloodied skeletons while others laid shown those of who they were. Shaking his head, Neptune quickly made his way towards the main office, where the Police General would resign.**

**Once located, he quickly entered the office to see a couple of new creatures, one of which was crouched over a downed body, while the other was barely shuffling out of the office they were. Taking a deep breath, Neptune pulled out his gun again and aimed. The first shot hit the one that left the office, straight in the nap of the neck, causing it to fall over, while the one that was eating got onto their feet. He took another shot, hitting the back of the head, making it fall over immediately as well.**

"Not even taking the time to see if they were still alive?" Sun asked his partner and friend, as Neptune was rubbing his face.

"One because they were eating a body," Neptune states, pointing out the scene. "And the other since it looks like they were missing a part of their chest."

**Neptune made his way into the office, seeing a scrawny woman sitting in his chair, garbed in a dark red and black uniform, her arm missing parts of its muscle and bleeding out rapidly. Neptune quickly turned away for a second, before making his way in, seeing it was the Police Chief, Ruby Rose. He quickly made his way over to her, grabbing the nearby first aid box, and started to wrap up her wound.**

"Ruby," Yang mutters, pulling her little sister in close from the other beanbag.

"**What happened?" Neptune asks, not expecting a reply.**

"**Some kind of chemical attack," Ruby replied, making Neptune look up at her. "We barely got overrun by those creatures, zombies as we called them, you should have already seen a few by now."**

"**Yeah," Neptune said, looking down. "I just put down Velvet, as well as two other officers."**

"**Then you should know that it is challenging to kill them normally since a shot to the heart doesn't stop them. You have to destroy the zombie's brains, but you need to get out of here."**

"**Why?"**

**With that question hanging in the air, Neptune looks up, seeing that Ruby's eyes were not shining silver anymore, but now dulled grey. Neptune slowly got up, and closed the eyes of the Chief, before leaving the room quick, curious of why she wanted him to get out of there.**

Yang held Ruby tight, not enjoying the view of her little sister dying in front of her. Ruby kept her head close to Yang's neck, in case something horrible happens, while Weiss ended up having to hide Ilia's head

**Soon, there was sound happening outside, making him move over to the window, looking out. He saw a hulking creature, walking through the courtyard outside, as the gate was bent over, letting the zombies stumble through.**

"**Fuck…" Neptune mutters under his breath, getting a better look at the monster. "What the hell is that?"**

**Neptune could see that the creature was missing quite a bit of its face, one of the eyes were closed, lacked hair, its teeth exposed, even the points where no lips existed due to the lips, were removed entirely. It ignored the zombies that surrounded it, pulling out a rocket launcher form its back, aiming towards the doors of the police station.**

**It pulled the trigger, eradicating the doors, allowing it and the undead into the building.**

"Armed with either a minigun or a rocket launcher," Glynda speaks up, making the whole group jump slightly. "It's almost as if it's design was to kill armies on its own."

"Intentionally," Aries states, looking at the screen. "The Tyrant series is designed to eliminate a lot of forces, being apart of the B.O.W. Their main purpose is to kill any possible loose ends that existed inside the city. Neptune and Sienna didn't know what was going on, this Tyrant located here since another one is currently busy at a different part of the city given the command to hunt down any remaining living beings. Allow me to introduce you to the Nemesis version 2."

"**Damn it," Neptune starts, walking away from the window. "I've got to find the armory, fast."**

**As he turned around, he saw Ruby stumbling out of the office. His eyes widen at sight, positive that he saw her dead, but she was moving. The corpse that got eaten on got up as well; her button-up was torn to shreds, leaving an open cavity in her chest. Dropping from the hole was two silicon bags, making Neptune surprised by sight.**

**He notices that the woman had raven black hair, her red eyes sulking in whiteness, and her teeth started to bleed a bit, mimicking the motion of biting.**

"Raven?" Glynda called out, as Yang stared at her in awe as well.

"Yeah, this version of her is a bit self-loathing," Aries adds, shaking his head a bit. "Her daughter, a fourteen-year-old Yang, gotten the better genetics in the family, having two cup-sizes over her."

Yang smiled in victory, though a rather small one, before something hit her.

"Then how is Ruby older than me if I'm still a tween?" Yang asks as the group nodded.

"Not all worlds would Yang be older than Ruby, much less being related at all," Aries answers, cocking his head to the side, and starts thinking. _"Might be a good idea, not to mention that Ruby and Yang has a taboo relationship in this."_

"**Senior officer, Raven Branwen," Neptune states, aiming his pistol on her. "I'll have to decline your offer of the sack that you offered a week ago. You just not my type."**

**With that comment, Raven started to stumble towards him, taking a few steps, before Neptune pulled the trigger, blasting her brains out. He then proceeded to aim the Chief, who was slowly dragging herself towards him. Taking a deep breath, he continued to shoot her in the head, killing the undead Ruby immediately. Walking over to the two, Neptune quickly closed the eyes of Ruby once more, while looking over at Raven.**

"**Why did you have implants anyway?" Neptune asks the corpse of Raven. "You had great legs and an amazing ass, why the hell did you need implants for?"**

"Do all humans feel inferior to others?" Salem asks as all, but one person did a 'so and so,' making her nod her head. "It's stupid; at least I taught Cinder to accept her own body."

**Neptune shook his head, before getting off his knees, and grabbed the spare Armory key that was on Ruby, before making his way to one of the side paths that goes underneath the police station. Keeping his pistol drawn, he quickly turned around the corner, seeing a couple more zombies wandering in his way. He recognized one of them being a former bookstore owner back in his hometown, while the other had their face wholly eaten off, leaving an eye hanging out of the socket.**

**Neptune went ahead and shot both in the head, taking the fastest way to kill the two of them, before making his way further into the path until he made it to the Armory. Getting inside, he quickly located a shotgun, smiling a bit since he will need the firepower. Breaking down the door, he turned around, aiming the gun, as he met Sienna, who pointed the pistol she got at him.**

"**Finally showed up," Neptune says, making Sienna sigh. "So, you saw the ugly bastard here?"**

"**He's here too?" Sienna asks as the screen goes black.**

"Let us cut it here for now," Aries says, looking at the group. "I'll be holding off the third piece, though it'll be a different period of this event."

"There's more?" Ruby asks as Aries nodded.

"Very much so," Aries answers, motioning everyone to get up. "But for now, let us move from this world danger to a different one."

**-\/-**

**So, before anyone asks, the moment of Yang and Ruby is slightly based off of the actual police chief spoilers not attended. So don't ask about it; either way, play those games, you'll understand the idea of the 'taboo.' **


	9. Bankai!

**Edit: 5 minutes after posting.**

**So, yeah, forgot this part, not much happening, though expect Chapter 11 to take some time, especially considering it'll be taking most of my mental strength to come up with the whole shtick of it. Either way, Comments:**

**Stratos263: Maybe later we get to know?**

**That's all.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Aries is me!**

**-/\\-**

Moving onto their fee, everyone, including the teachers, the other Queen of Grimm, and the Djinn followed Aries outside the theater room, made their way towards the Armory. The weapon lover that is Ruby was slightly excited to see more weapons but is afraid of what this world-destroying weapon would be. Once at the armor, Aries went ahead and put in the code needed to open up the door again before taking a moment to let everyone look at the beauty of the weapons.

"To those that are here for the first time," Aries says, turning around. "There are a few rules when dealing with the Armory. One, straight forwards, is not to touch a thing unless I give you clearance to hold the said weapon. Trust me; I don't want any of these to fall into the wrong hands. Second, we'll review normal-looking weaponry first, before we touch any kind of W. if you don't know its World Destroying Weapons. For this one, I have a demonstrator to help me with the W.D.W I have planned for us. With that said, Armory, Weapon Article Echo-Alpha-Beta Four-Four-Ten."

With that, the conveyors on the walls started spinning rapidly through the before an odd-looking blade revealed itself to them. It looked similar to Jaune broadsword but was pure black with a white edge to it, and was shining a bit. Aries took hold of the blade and gave it a few swings, as a large piece of wood came flying at him. With a quick swing, the sword quickly cut through the piece of wood, splitting it mid-air, before he lowers the blade again.

"This weapon is know as a 'Zanpakuto,' a Soul Slaying weapon," Aries says, giving it a spin. "Beings known as the Shinigami use these Zanpakutos to stave off creatures similar to the Grimm. I don't know when I'll show you this world, but be about that these Grimm are far different to those you've fought before."

"Does every Shinigami have similar looking swords?" Ruby asks, slightly deflating a bit.

"No," he answers, spinning around. "My Zanpakuto looks like a broadsword because it matches my soul, and ethnicity. Most Shinigami's Zanpakuto looks like either a Katana, Wakizashi, Nodachi, or a Tanto blade depending of their soul, but that is where the similarities end. Each of the Shinigami has access to a different form of a Zanpakuto known as a Bankai, its Final Release. It's at this point, the Zanpakuto evolves into a temporary form where it shows the true soul of the Shinigami. These Bankais can vary between the wielder and their able to increase the Shinigami's will, or in cases, their last stand, ranging from five to nearly ten times their body's level."

"That is pretty cool," Yang says, while Blake cupped her chin.

"So the Bankai is either activated at will or when the user is near death," Blake starts, as the gears in her and Jaune's head started moving. "Then wouldn't it kill the Shinigami?"

"That's the thing," Aries states, laying the blade on his shoulder. "Most Shinigami are already spirits, who've been dealing with creatures known as Hallows since the dawn of time. One of the oldest Shinigami, at a grand of have of one hundred thousand years, is still at the peak of his strength, and have to take on extremely powerful Hallows on his own."

"By the brothers," Salem says, covering her mouth, as the group was surprised.

"Anyway, using the Bankai, it'll change its appearances vary according to the user as well as their abilities as well. Observe. By Flow of Root and Stem of Mother Nature, Bankai!"

The Zanpakuto that Aries held shined brightly, before it disappeared into looking like a simple saber, but it was completely different colored. It was a dark brown with waves flowing across the blade, as the handle turned into a strong green color, almost like it is an emerald. Lifting the blade up, the wood he previously cut started to regrow itself, turning into two logs, before it ended up growing sideways, creating a fallen down tree. Tipping the blade's tip upwards, the tree started to manifest arms, and started to get onto its trunk, as the wooden roots turn into legs for it to walk upon.

"That is the strength of my Bankai," Aries states, as the trees started to walk away. "My peer named it for me, which I agree with. It's known as Tsuriu-Oka, the Tree Walker, which will allow me to harness the nature around me, creating mythical tress like Ents to manifest and fight along side me. There are various forms of Bankai, and how they're applied is depended on the user of their Zanpakuto. You'll hear me a lot saying that it'll be to the user, since each Zanpakuto can't be used by a different person, and they can only be summoned by the Shinigami that is using that Zanpakuto."

The group stared in amazement by the power of the Zanpakuto that Aries holds in his hand, before it returned back to it's broadsword appearance. Putting the sword away rather carefully, there was a tapping of a wooden staff heard nearby, making them turn the way it was coming from. Before them was an elderly man with a wooden staff walking towards them, wearing a black and white robe, one of which makes Blake slightly happy someone else has the color scheme.

Aries straighten up his back, making the adults do so as well, feeling the energy of command coming from him. Jinn was surprise of how low it was coming off, but how strong the strength of leadership came from him. As soon as the man stopped before him, he gave them a small bow in which caused the group to return his bow, almost by a silent command.

"Master Yamamoto," Aries says with respect. "I do thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to help with this performance."

"It is alright," Yamamoto says, standing up straight. "I've been needing to get some time of vacation from the Gotei 13 anyway."

"Gotei 13?" Ozpin asks, looking towards Aries. "What is the Gotei 13?"

"The Gotei 13 is the defense of the Soul Society," Aries states, straightening up. "There are thirteen different captains that lead their own division. Master Yamamoto is the captain of the 1st division as well as being the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13 himself. In short, he has the power similar to James Ironwood in military ranking as well as being in control of nearly every citizen that lives inside the Soul Society. In all honesty, Master Yamamoto, I was expecting you to send the 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi in your place."

"He would have find it rather annoying if I have sent him," he says, before standing up straight. "I'll assume that there was a specific reason for my presence."

"Always. As you can see, I was going over the Zanpakutos and parts of their nature, and I needed a Zanpakuto that has a Bankai that could be considered World Destroying. The one that came to my mind, as well as messages I've receive from other deities like me, and your Zanapkuto fits this bill rather cleanly."

"I see. Very well."

With that Yamamoto held out his staff, as it transferred info a Katana, letting the man hold it rather firmly. Ruby smiled with glee, seeing the Katana herself, suddenly getting a closer look at it. Yamamoto smiled softly at the girl's reaction, looking at every part of his blade, not once even reaching out to touch the weapon. It had taken both Weiss and Yang to pull their team leader/BFF/sister away from the blade, giving the man some room.

With this, a screen appeared before them, making the group look at the screen, as the elderly man was already in an area he can work with. Ozpin quickly looked to the side, seeing that Yamamoto was still standing with them, which was slightly confused by this fact, before seeing Aries resting him down on the floor, as a pill popped into his mouth. Yamamoto then stood back up, making the reincarnated man move closer to him, as Jinn rose an eye at the pill that was used.

"I forgot he does that," Yamamoto mutters, as he looks over at Aries. "Thank you, child."

With let both of them return at the screen, as Yamamoto stared at the forest, seeing that it is running around with Grimm.

"Interesting Hallows we have here," he calls out, as Aries takes a hold of a microphone.

"These aren't Hallows, Master Yamamoto," Aries states, as the man perked his head up. "These are called Grimm, think of it that the Hallows follow one person and are generic soldiers."

"Pathetic then," the man says, his eyes sharpen with malice. "At least Hallows are smart, these Grimm are nothing more than instinct in roaming form. Let me show you the power I possess then."

With that, the man landed gently on the ground, before the Grimm charged at him. A flick of his wrist, the Grimm were nothing more then ashes in the air, completely being vaporized. The elderly man scoffed as more charged at him, aiming to kill the Captain-Commander, before they suffered the same fat. Lowering the upper portion of his robe, revealed his muscles and scared, awing the group before him. Drawing his blade fully out, it started to flicker with fire, making Ozpin lean in a bit more, trying to make out what going to happen.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash, Bankai!" the man cried out, as the whole sword busted into flames, as well as the area around him, before it was leveled, returning to look like a simple burnt Katana.

Once the flame has calmed down around him, within a five-mile radius, the forest he once stood in was now nothing but ashes. The surrounding Grimm were also in ashes, but some of those that still lives, made their way towards him, and, ultimately, their doom. Though they were not aware of this, Yamamoto quickly cut through the incoming Grimm, even some of the oldest were nothing but butter to a heated knife, as they turned into ashes.

He then stood still, letting the Grimm get closer to him before they started to turn into ashes as they got closer. He stood still for a minute, as the Grimm around him turns to dust and ashes by an unknown force. At that moment, he sheathed the blade, deactivating his Bankai, before disappearing. With that, the pill popped out of the man's mouth, before getting caught by said elder, and put it into his pocket.

"Thank you for your demonstration," Aries says, bowing once again. "His Bankai is known as Zanka no Tachi, the Longsword of the Remnant Flame. What you have seen was a release of the Bankai, allowing him to use a very powerful flame, one of which he controls the very sight of it, and the heat density of it reaches nearly fifteen-million degrees, roughly one and a half times the surface of the sun itself. If left untamed or actives for an extended period of time, this would have practically any world to be destroyed by the strength of the heat itself. This is what leads this Bankai to be in my list of W. due to the ability of this weapon. Any further questions?"

"What is the qualification to be considered World Destroying?" Ruby asks, making everyone look at her.

"Well, as the name goes, it has to have the ability to destroy worlds," Aries answers, cupping his chin. "So mass destruction abilities, lack of weaknesses, and must be able to do it within one year is what I can consider W.D.W. So, a lot can be put in this category, especially the T-Virus, since the dead could get into the waters, and the virus can be transmuted through water and fish, infecting people through fish-based food. That's fun."

**-\/-**

**There we go, we get the fun power of the Bankai and the Zanpakuto, though, in honesty, the one for my guy, is completely underpowered, because one simply doesn't get all-powerful ents.**


	10. Resident THRBY

**-/\\-**

Soon enough, it was time to return to the horror they saw. Aries was smiling a bit, deciding to leave the moment of Racoon city, for a bit more of a different situation of terror. Individually, probably one of the most fun ideas for the undead genre.

"How many of you are ready to see the rest of that moment?" Aries asks, as a couple of hands raised. "Wow… No one likes it?"

"It felt awful," Neptune states, as a couple of others nodded. "Just seeing ourselves killing people we know, it was hurt more then we'd expected it to."

"Trust me, we all know that feeling, but being who we are, other beings and I watch these situations ourselves, so we know the feeling of how it ends. Some of us go insane while others are calmer about it; it's the curse of seeing blood. I know I'm crazy, but it's something I don't care about that. Now, let us move on to a more exciting moment in the world."

**The location was different, instead of the police station, they were now in a mansion, marble flooring, red carpets, and paints everywhere. Four people were resting in the room, one of which was currently pinned the door shut.**

"Where are we now?" Ruby asks as Weiss catches sight of a familiar painting.

"Welcome," Aries starts, pointing towards Weiss. "To the Schnee Manor."

"It looks so different," Weiss mutters, as she lets it go on.

"**Just what the hell were those things?!" a girl's voice said, with a beret and wore tactical gear.**

"**Those things weren't normal," a more burly guy says, rubbing his mustache. "I haven't seen such a thing my whole time working under S.T.A.R.S."**

"**Whatever they are," the second guy says, fixing his mask. "They ripped Banesaw as if he was nothing."**

"Coco?" Ruby says, looking at the second-year leader.

"And Professor Port," Yang adds, remembering the centered teacher.

"With Adam," Blake and Ilia add, one smiling at the other who was blushing.

"**Whatever they are, we're surrounded," One last voice says, as they turn around. "It looks like we're at the Schnee manor, I wonder why these things are wandering close here."**

"**No idea, Watts," Adam says, looking towards Coco. "You and Port will handle the West Wing, while Watts and I will take care of the East Wing."**

"**Radio if you need back up," Coco adds, as they split up.**

"Another split moment?" Jinn asks as Aries shook his head.

"This is one of the moments where we'll be focusing on one of two main people, since Port interchanges between who we focus on," Aries states, smiling a bit. "We'll be following Coco for this moment, and then we'll do something else."

**From the lobby, the two entered the next room, which was a large banquet hall, Cocoa and Port slowly made their way across both sides of the room, both prepped with their standard-issue handgun, or in Port's case, a thick ass revolver. Once they made it to the end of the room, Coco entered the next room, which is a hallway. She heard something down the end of the hall and slowly crept down, just as the thunder crackled as the lightning flashed.**

**Before her, as she turned, was a grey-skinned being, chowing down on another body, as a gasp produced from Coco. This noise caused it to freeze up and slowly turned it's head around, blood dripping from the open lips of the man, his eyes dulled and grey, before he has gotten onto his feet, without any assistance from anything.**

**Starting to back off a bit, Coco pulled up her handgun and took a few shots, hitting the chest a couple of times, but it didn't stop them. Bursting through the banquet rooms door, Port turned to see the creature, lifting his revolver.**

"**Duck!" Port cried out, forcing Coco down.**

**He took the shot, hitting the zombie in the head, bursting it into bits before moving over to Coco.**

"**Thanks," Coco says, as she stood up. "That guy took four shots to the chest and didn't seem fazed about it."**

"So, what's my relationship with Port?" Coco asks, making me rock my head a bit.

"Your two relationship is going to an old-style pub and getting a pint or two and joke about your marriage life," Aries states, as the girl nodded. "Port got a baby girl his wife looks after during the times Port goes out to do these jobs like this while you and your brother deal with some government businesses, not like this, though."

"Cool."

**With that, the two of them continued to look around the West Wing, killing the occasional zombie, before making it to a small room. Port decided to go ahead and explore a bit more, while Coco was looking around the place. She saw some small plants in the corner, colored a somewhat healthy green, while another seemed to be entirely blue.**

"**Herbs," Coco mutters, picking them up. "Thankfully, we got taught about this during training."**

"What does knowing herbs do?" Coco asks, being the critical piece of it.

"These herbs contain certain traits," Aries answers, putting on geek glasses.

Pulling out a remote, he quickly paused the moment and turned it to a large screen.

"There are three known herbs that reside within the mansion," Aries starts, pulling up a slide for the green herb. "Green Herbs has the contents of your necessary pain killers as well as some medication traits to heal minor wounds rather quickly. Think of it as a temporary Aura heal. The Blue Herbs," Change the scene. "Are your antidotes, having the ability to cure most poisons, and these include scorpion, spider, and snake poisons. Trust me, I know the snake in this mansion, these Blue Herbs are a godsend." A new slide pulled up. "Finally, the Red Herb, nothing really on their own, but mix them with any of the other two herbs or both, it'll increase the potency of the other two herbs. I watched this scene a couple of times, and on-screen, you never go over it herself."

**Coco went ahead and stored them in the small trunk that rested in the room, as well as grabbing a key that laid in the place as well. Exiting the room, Port wasn't anywhere near her, so she ended up exploring the halls on her own. Slowly creeping through the hallway, she tried each of the doors, some not opening for her. The ones that did open weren't all that important at times, except for the bathroom.**

**Opening up the door towards the bathroom, Coco looked at the murky red water that was in the bathroom. Coco had to cover her nose, so she didn't have to breathe in the putrid smell that came from the tub. She was able to use her foot to flush the toilet that was in there, causing a zombie to get up from the bathtub.**

"Hell, no!" Yang called out, seeing that the tub was a sacred place.

"You just don't do that," Coco states, feeling a bit attacks.

**After shooting the zombie with a few rounds, the creature fell back into the pool. Coco kicked it with her foot, seeing that it was no longer responsive, before she walked over to the other side of it, and pulled the plug. The bathtub drained its contents slowly, before revealing a key next to the drain. Picking it up, Coco left the bathroom before looking around. Surely that would have gander Ports attention, but that doesn't seem to be it.**

**Locating the door where the key would fit, Coco opened up the next room, seeing that the next room was small and empty. It annoyed her a bit, but she continued to walk through the room, entering the next door. It was a bug catcher's room if the various insects that littered in their cages and on the wall were any help.**

**Seems to be one that is missing, Coco figured that what she'll need to get it is somewhere else. Leaving the room, as well as the empty room, she ended up running into Adam.**

"Not Port," Blake says, frowning a bit. "But, I don't know if Adam's any better."

"**Adam," Coco says, making the man turn around, "Why are you over here?"**

"**I was looking for Watts," Adam says, walking over to her. "Where's Port?"**

"**I haven't seen him since we entered the wing," Coco says, keeping her gun drawn. "Listen, there's more of those things running around the place."**

"**I know, I've killed a few of them. I think there's more then we're being told."**

"**How can you be so sure of that?"**

"**Watts was the one that commissioned the idea for us to come here; he must have to know what was happening."**

"**What, why?"**

"**That's what I'm aiming to find out. I'll try to keep you in the loop; I'll be on frequency two."**

"**Got you, be careful, Adam."**

"It's weird not to see Adam trying to kill her," Ilia says, making Coco look at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Coco asks, as Ilia leaning forward.

"Adam has a rather strong vendetta towards humans," Ilia states, as Sienna nodded in agreement.

**With that interaction over, the two of them split off, with Adam handing her a weird key with a shield on it. Heading back down the stairs, she first went up; she explored a bit more of the lower level, taking out another a couple of zombies, finding herself across an oddity.**

**It was a zombie she killed before; she knew because it was the one in the bathroom, the flies were flying around it.**

"This can't be good," Coco mutters, as she felt a couple of hands against her, making her jump. "What the hell!"

They all turned around, seeing a very similar zombie that was on screen behind them, making them all cry out. It started to laugh, chuckling a bit, before a couple of pieces fell off, revealing Ironwood, who happily dressed up. A couple of the adults chuckled at the rather dark joke James pulled, while Jinn shook her head, rather upset herself

"Damn it," Aries muttered, smiling a bit. "He beat me to the joke."

**The only difference from the original look and now is that now its hands were claws, sharp and ready to rip someone apart, while its skin was burning red, almost like it was coming out of a tanning booth. The creature turned around, glared at Coco, and charged at her, running faster then she'd expected it to be. Brandishing her gun, Coco shot the zombie in the chest a couple of times before finishing it in the head. All before it got to her, but still close enough to at least cut her.**

**Groaning a bit, Coco looked through her vest, coming across some first aid spray. Spraying the material onto the scratch, it healed up rather nicely, before shaking it. Single-dose Heal Sprays can fix even the nastiest of wounds and takes care of any bacterial infections. She should be glad actually, seeing that these sprays also took care of whatever those zombies would try harming her.**

**Finding a door with a giant shield on its front, Coco used the key she got from Adam, and unlocked the door, revealing that she was now in the back of the mansion. Precisely, the courtyard, like a small fountain, a gate going into the woods, and some kind of elevator. Hearing a door burst above her, Coco looks up as two bodies fell, making her jump.**

**Before she was a green-haired girl, wearing a different tactical vest with the tan medic vestt, as she got up from the dead zombie, she fell on, pulling her knife.**

"**S.T.A.R.S?" Coco asks as the girl turned around, her eyes shined red. "It's good to see your alive, Emerald."**

"My time to shine, I guess," Emerald says, smiling a bit. "I guess I'm with the good guys on this?"

"Yep, you and Mercury were sent with the rest of Bravo to look around the place," Aries states, looking at the prolog. "Though, before with S.T.A.R.S., you were forced to team up with Hazel on the Elliptic Express and fought the first form of the t-Virus, Leeches."

"**Coco," Emerald says, putting her knife away. "Why are you here?"**

"**The rest of Alpha team and I came here not only to look for you guys," Coco states, getting close. "We've also come here due to unknown murders within the area. I didn't expect these things to show up."**

"**I can tell," Emerald states, sighing a bit. "I had been running around for a bit myself, got separated with Mercury, we were around the attic when something got the drop on us."**

"**What?"**

"**I don't know, some, giant ass snake," Emerald states, making the other woman shudder. "It ate Mercury whole before we even know what happened."**

"**Then you know the mansion better then I do," Coco states the obvious. "You'll give me a tour while we figure out what the hell is going on."**

"And that's a wrap," Aries states, stopping the projection. "I'd say we got enough zombies for our feelings of the time, no?"

"Could we get something happy, and not gore-filled?" Weiss asks as Aries nods his head.

"We'll have some nice old-fashion enjoyment," Aries states as a smile grew on his face.

**-\/-**

**God, I wanted to do more of these in the future. Anyway, I'm thinking after the second True Intermission, I'm thinking of minimizing the cast, so while some explore, others will watch. I got one I seriously want to do, but I want your opinions on this. Go ahead and leave me a review or send me a PM for your vote, but I got one that'll be more in tune for the younger audience, which would be Loony Toons staring Velvet or something special for the mature audience, is the music video that is Bendy and the Ink Machine.**

**Depending on how the vote goes, it will depend on who else I'll bring in for this. For now, thank you all for reading and enjoy yourselves, you beautiful bastards!**


	11. Ozpin Party

**So, I have never come across a single reaction of what I am going with right here. Anyway, last one until the intermission portion, and from there, I'll start selecting random cast members for different reactions. I do have an idea of the first group, but at this point, it'll get challenging to work with as I'll be intrusting you all to help give me ideas. I already got good ideas from Carre, but I want others to start sending in some ideas as well. Speaking of which, Comments!**

**Carre: Of course, we have to have Velvet in it, though if we do nightmares, I do have a couple in mind~**

**Golbez: Two Looney Tunes, Zero BATIM**

**Uzzi455: The witch scene may be the least used moment of that whole reaction detail for it, so maybe.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, Mario Party belongs to Nintendo, Kenji Kikuchi, and Yasunori Mitsuda.**

**-/\\-**

"So, what is this old enjoyment you're talking about?" Yang asks as the next screen pulled up.

**It was a beautiful calm day, as a silver-haired young man was walking outside with a cup of coffee in his hand.**

"You look very dashing, Ozma," Salem says, making the man smile. "It reminds me of when we first met, though I do remember your skin being far darker."

"A curse of being immortal by in my world," Ozpin/Ozma states, rubbing her shoulder.

**Nothing could ruin such a great day. Well, except one, something he's walking down to right now. Princess Salem had invited him to play some party games with her, but of course, these weren't normal, especially for the world where they live.**

"How could it not be normal?" Ruby asks while Yang leaned back a bit.

"What kind of games do they play at a party?" Ilia asks as well, while the two adults shrugged their shoulders.

"**Remember Oz," Ozpin starts, sipping at his coffee. "You're no longer in Vale, so typical is out the window when you think of a princess that leads a kingdom of a small horde of talking Beowulf, one princess in the desert, and another in space, all the while fighting a giant scorpion Faunus."**

"Mine," Salem states, holding the man close like a schoolgirl.

"What does he mean by that?" Ozpin asks as Aries smiled.

"You have Salem," Aries starts, raising a finger. "Getting kidnapped by Tyrian, Sienna, who is the neighboring Princess of the desert, and Glynda, being from space. While Salem is the standard definition of a princess, Sienna plays off the idea of being more of a tomboy, but still dresses up as a desert princess. At the same time, Glynda is the mother of Lumas, tiny star beings that give births to all kinds of planets you traveled to when you help her."

"**Hello there, Master Ozpin!" a voice calls out, making Ozpin lookup.**

**Running up to him was a Beowulf, wearing a top hat and a mustache, making the silver-haired man smile.**

"**Beosworth," Ozpin replies, as the giant wolf spins on its hands, smiling a bit. "I can assume Princess Salem has the party planned out?"**

"**Of course she does," Beosworth states while they continued along the path. "She's quite excited about this year's party. A couple of locations we were able to get is Glynda's Galatic Station and Summer's Rose Garden."**

"**I'm surprised. Summer was more than willing to allow us within her garden," Ozpin states, as the creature nodded.**

"**With the promise not destroying some of her more precious flowers, she'll be allowing us on the frontier side. Though, her young child, Ruby, will be joining us as a shopkeeper for our little toys."**

"Wait," Ruby says, before smiling widely. "It's the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"What?" Coco asks, along with a confused Salem.

"It's the second world we saw," Yang says, smiling a bit. "We saw Ruby being the little sister of Jaune, so this must be a different variant of the world."

"Correcto Mundo Yang," Aries says, smiling a bit. "Specifically, Ozpin is the older brother while his younger brother belongs to Oscar Pin, giving them the nickname as the Oz Brothers.

"**Anyone else will be playing with us?" Ozpin asks as Beosworth nodded his head. "It'll be obvious your brother will be joining us, alongside Sienna, Peach, Hazel, Watts, and Tobi."**

"Tobi?" Glynda asks, looking at her boss.

"Oh, Tobi was Oz's little cat back when," Salem answers, smiling a bit. "I'm curious how Tobi is in this?"

"**Then let us get to see the game grounds."**

**Walking along the path, they finally came to the grounds where they would start their games. Running around the track were tents rising high above the ground, hot air balloons gently floating through the air, as all kinds of people were running across the field, Beowulf, as well as various other Grimm, getting to play multiple games.**

**Greeting each one, they were able to make it to the central tent, where they saw a woman with white hair and a black dress, speaking with a woman in a red dress and another in a very baggy laboratory coat. Both woman have animal-like ears, one with a set of puma ears while another had mouse ears.**

"Now that is a nice appearance," Sienna says, looking at the style of dress she has.

"Considering that your kingdom is a complete desert," Aries says, sipping at a cup of water. "Your dress is mostly designed to allow your skin to breathe while being modest."

"And Professor Peach's?" Ruby asks, looking at the lab jacket.

"She's an evil genius."

**Sienna stretched a bit, before turning around, seeing Ozpin walking up to them.**

"**There you are," Sienna says, smiling a bit. "Where's your little brother?"**

"**I was expecting him to be here before me," Ozpin states, taking a sip of his coffee. "He usually prefers the more relaxed style of life them me."**

"**Well, we are talking about the same Oz that did win a mansion," Peach states, fixing her crazy glasses. "Lucky little boy, getting himself an amazing mansion."**

"What!" Weiss called out, as Aries smiled.

"Oscar, Ruby, and Luigi, the original," Aries state, looking to the side. "Earned more than enough money to pay for the land, material, and construction workers to make a two-story mansion, which Oscar has done. Ruby and Luigi, however, just has four separate bedrooms, a beautiful looking kitchen, two bathrooms, and a cellar."

Wiess stared at him while he racked his head before she released a sigh.

"**He does rent out the rooms, and doesn't live on his own," Ozpin says, making them nod. "How is your kingdom, Sienna?"**

"**Everyone is enjoying themselves," Sienna says, fixing her top. "At least, as much as you can enjoy while the sun burns heavily."**

"**That is why I'd rather not visit Vacou," Peach states, smiling. "I doubt I'd be able to last in the heat."**

"**I remember that moment," Ozpin says, smiling.**

**Peach was dragging herself through the kingdom of Vacou on a visit to some ruins. Many of her assistants told her to remove her jacket; she wouldn't remove it, no matter how hot it got. That is why she prefers the nights more, as her coat kept her warm.**

**Of course, when Salem went with them, she decided to buy a couple of dozen various versions of the outfit, including a black and white zebra style. Salem convinced Peach to try wearing one, which she has worked.**

"What happened?" Yang asks, not expecting their biology teacher to not be like Oobleck.

**The next moment, Salem walked out of the store with sunglasses, while Peach was glowing a faint pink, with a canine Faunus walked out behind them.**

"**I didn't think there would be such a tone of pale that you'd look like a beacon," the woman says, handing her the outfit. "I would suggest sunbathing in it during you being alone in the lower sun rays, just to get some healthy coloring."**

"Oh…" Yang finishes, as Salem chuckled.

"**Please don't remind me the moment," Peach says, fixing her glasses. "There is a reason why I prefer staying in the colder climates over the hotter ones I can stay in my lab coat over you masochists."**

"**It's called having a tan, Peach," Sienna states, fixing her top again. "Besides, you looked cute in the outfit."**

"**It felt like I was wearing nothing!"**

"Was it that small?" Ruby asks as Aries looked to the side.

Peach wore a faint pink tube top with a thong coverage, transparent veil cloth going down to her feet where there were small rings around her ankles; there was very little coverage on her, even though she is very petite. If able to get Peach out of the lab coat, she generally wears a baggy shirt with a red-cheek Oscar at the center and a pair of sweatpants.

"As small as one can get for a petite body," Aries states, making the Reaper nod.

**The three started to laugh at the misfortune of the crazy scientist, while she slumped over, making Salem rub her back.**

"**There, there," Salem says, as the woman sniffed. "Not everyone can dress up like those in Vacuo, though they do have some amazing looking outfits."**

"**Remind me why I'm here again?"**

"**We needed more people to participate with some of the locations we have. There's you, Sienna, Ozpin, Oscar, I was able to convince Hazel to join us, as well as gotten Raven and Qrow, Tobi, me. We got the right amount of participants to do this."**

"**Not as many as last time," Ozpin states, making Salem nod. "But it's not like we could convince some others. Maybe have Beosworth join as well, maybe get Zwei to join as well."**

"Zwei!" the Xiao-Long/Rose sister cried out, punching the air.

"I don't see that… dog," Blake mutters, looking at the screen.

"Who's Zwei?" Ilia asks as the White Fang Leader nods in question.

"A small dog that is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi," Aries says, as the screen flicks through several different corgis, more brightly colored over Zwei. "He's been inspired by another Pembroke Welsh Corgi that goes by the of Ein. Both Ein and Zwei's names are apart of my world's German numeral system. Ein is One, Zwei is Two, and I got myself a giant corgi, like a literal giant corgi, that I named Drei."

"**I have asked Zwei, but Taiyang wouldn't part with the tiny talking corgi even offering that his farm could join the boards we play."**

**Ozpin nodded his head, understanding what the Princess meant. Taiyang was a simple farmer, growing some of the most abundant fruits known to the kingdom, and with plenty of land and ways to collect the fruit that would bring in some exciting ways to participate. The man, however, was thick-headed in more ways than one and tried to court Summer multiple times as well, all ended up with the woman huffing at the display.**

"Your father isn't like that, is he?" Weiss asks as the two sisters looked at each other.

"From the stories, he tells us," Ruby starts, as Yang shook her head. "I couldn't tell if he was lying or not."

"With my infinite knowledge," Jinn says, setting her pillow down. "This was something more directed to Raven Branwen over Summer Rose."

Both sisters, alongside the teachers, shook their heads, mostly out of disappointment over anything else.

"**Anyway, we needed a host, and Beosworth will be handling that, so he can't participate," Salem added, as the lights started to flash. "We're about to start…"**

"Time to see the boards!" Nora cried out.

**The scene instantly changed to a vast, snowy land, mountain tops covered by trees. Down below the mountains was an enormous ice rink with stalls lying about snowmen stacked high upon each other, and in the center of the ice rink was a large piece of Ice Dust. Sitting at the entrance was the group of Salem, Peach, a large panther with dark green glasses, and Velvet, who was wearing fishnet stockings and a bunny suit.**

Velvet was currently blushing, using her ears to cover her eyes. The two adult men, schoolmasters, looked away, mostly not wanting to see one of the students like that, Jinn was eyeing the design of the leotard, Aries was simply smiling, Jaune blushed harder than the rest, looking down at his lap, while most of the girls were smirking/shocked. Ilia was currently out cold, as a magical mop was cleaning up the nose bleed the chameleon-based Faunus made, while Blake was now getting interested in the Lovers of Devil book. Ren was utterly unaffected, happily drinking his tea while Salem was thinking of getting a similar attire.

"**Welcome contestants to today's selected board," Beoswoth says, walking next to them. "We're currently at Atlas Ice Rink; I'll go over what we have planned here today, for now, let us go over our contestants for the day. We got the Grimm Kingdom's Princess, Salem."**

"**Good morning," Salem says, bowing a bit.**

"**From here, we got Researcher Peach from La Tomintas Mountains," Beosworth continued, as the woman just meekly waved her hands. "Then, we got Tobi, one of Ozpin's most excellent comrades."**

"Oh, my," Salem says, curling up close to Ozpin. "He has seriously has grown quite a bit."

"What kind of cat is he?" Ruby asks while Blake was trying to keep herself from hyperventilating at the size of the feline.

"An extinct race, sadly," Salem states, while Aries pulls up a book.

"He seems to be similar to my world's Black Jaguar," Aries states, making both looks at him. "Yeah, we got a few places filled with them."

"Would there be a problem if I took a few?" Salem asks, as Aries nods. "Phooey."

"**And finally Velvet from the Kingdom of Mistral's Bunny Maids," Beosworth finishes up, as Velvet does the twin piece signs. "Now, onto the location. At the center of the Ice Rink, you'll find yourself at the Dust Crystal, where you'll buy a piece of a Dust Star. You'll need to collect five of them to beat the map, and every time you get a bit, you'll be returning here and starting the trip all over again. From there, we do have some special events, so keep your eye on the flags that litter the ground."**

"Simple enough of a map," Weiss says, as the group nods.

"It is technically the first of several boards," Aries states, remember a couple of times he participated in the games. "But yeah, it is a pretty simple map, with a total of sixty spaces to cover, with multiple paths to take."

"**Now then, how about we start with the Roles!" Beosworth calls out, as large pieces of dice appear. "Let see who gets to go first!"**

**Salem and Peach picked up their dices, tossing them into the sky, so it'll roll once it hits the ground, Tobi kicked it away, making it move across the field, and Velvet did a combination of both, using her feet to kick it into the sky. They all started to roll before landing onto their numbers.**

"And scene," Aries says, cutting it off there.

"Boo!" Coco and Yang called out, while Velvet was red in the face.

"It's another intermission time," Aries states, turning around. "So take your time and enjoy yourselves for a bit, I'll have to get something sorted out."

**-\/-**

**And that is chapter 11, and wow, this was maybe the hardest chapter to write. I mean, Mario Party, you have little to no actual interactions between each of the board games, so you have to think how they'd react. Anyway, Peach, since we don't get much with them, it was fun making them into a girl and being a snowy researcher. But yeah, I've based Vacou's clothing off of belly dancers, while Velvet was just a joke of her being a bunny girl. Maybe closer to the idea of being a very sexy member of Playboy, take your pick.**


	12. Intermission Number Two

**Hey Guys, I wasn't expecting the Mario Party chapter to be exciting, but wow, I didn't expect it to be that much of a flop. I mean, it was kind of expected since this is like my third time trying to do a series that lasted longer than twelve chapters, but meh, I'll try to have some more stuff available. Though, special news, this story is now in two separate communities, one is someone's personal reads while the other is an ever-growing collection of RWBY reactions.**

**Warning: Chapter may contain gore, sexual themes, partial nudity, and special tree.**

**Anyway, not many comments, but here we go:**

**Razmire: Yeah, it was kind of a hard one to work out, but I'll try coming up with some better ideas for boards and maybe some mini-games for it.**

**Carre: You're the one that was giving a lot of good choices for these since so far, most of them were your suggestions on this.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

**-/\\-**

Everyone started to leave the theater room, leaving Ilia in the place by herself, until she woke up. She rubbed her head, and looked around, seeing that everyone except Aries has left, while he was working on a list, rubbing his head.

"Glad to see you woke up," Aries says as the girl blushed a bit. "You can go ahead and leave through that door over there, or I can have some subs delivered to us."

"What are you going over?" Ilia asks, taking a look at the papers.

"A list," Aries states, looking things over. "To go over it short, I, among billions of others, watch over a chuck of the infinite worlds that exist. Since I can't keep track of all those that are reacting here, I have to split the groups up, maybe four or five will view a world, some seeing multiples at a time."

"Ouch, that seems to be a lot of paperwork."

"It comes with the job, though some have ulterior motives over others. Some are bored and want people to react, and others would use this as a way to change worlds and prepare others. I can tell you at least three are trying to change the world they pull their reaction group from, in hopes of changing their worlds."

"Are there worlds where I do get together with Blake?"

"Plenty of them, some in odder fashion while others it's a gender-bent relationship, but the most common ones I find you are always in would be a homosexual."

"Is that bad?"

"I honestly don't care; all I do is just record what I see happening at certain points of interest. Now, I could explain a bit more, but only if your willing to have a sub with me."

Rolling her eyes, she took a seat as two subs wrapped in the familiar green and yellow wrapping, revealing a meatball sub and a pastrami sub. She looked at it, while Aries took the meatball sub, and took a bit out of it.

"The bread's dough made out of dried locust, mealworm, and cricket," Aries says, making the girl jump a bit. "They're dried out, crushed into a fine powder, mixed with some grain flower, specifically flax seed flower. All three of these insects contain plenty of protein for a growing body, but don't worry about the rest; its standard grilled pastrami with simple swiss cheese, romaine lettuce, tomatoes, and light mayo."

"Are you playing a stereotype here?" Ilia asks, glaring at the sandwich.

"No, mine's out of the same flour as well," Aries states, before pulling out a bottle of water. "Though the meatballs made out of snake and duck meat. You have to cook each one of them separately until their all precooked and then grind them together into minced meat to mix it."

**-| Team JNRR |-**

Going away from the two as they discussed a few things, moving over to where Ruby was at, playing around in an arcade with Ren, Nora, and Jaune. Ren and Nora were currently playing co-op on the Dance Dance Revolution machine, which was presently being playing 'Stamp on the Ground.' Ruby, now dressed in a simple black jacket with a red lion's head on the back and black jeans, messed around with a Metal Slug arcade booth, getting ready to face the first boss of the course. Jaune, forgoing his attire for a white T-shirt that had a weird-looking key on the chest and a pair of blue jeans, played a 'Capcom vs. Marvel' rapidly pulling off combos as he messed around in the sandbox mode. He was nearly getting ready for the real arcade mode.

The two leaders were sharing a basket of fries, each one taking a turn taking a couple of chips, while the other took a drink. Without paying attention, they both reached for a fry, their hands bumping into each other, which immediately caused them to pull their hands back, and losing their respective games. They both let go of their arcade machine, as they looked back at the basket of fries, rubbing their hands.

Nora, wearing a pink shirt and white jacket while wearing a skirt, was looking behind from a nearby machine, leaving Ren, wearing a dark green and black changshan with white silk pants, continued to dance, going freestyle on both sides, as the ginger giggled. As much as she enjoys teasing Pyrrha to let her feelings out to Jaune, she enjoys, even more, watching other competition of her pseudo-sister flirting with Jaune. It was an utter delight for the naughty girl since it takes her mind off of the apparent annoyance that her 'not together-together' boyfriend, ignoring her advances.

**-PWBY-**

The four girls were currently at a small café, enjoying the coffee and the pastries that they got with it after a short shopping trip, which ended up with the girls in several different outfits. Yang was wearing a yellow tank top with a fireball on the left hip, wearing a pair of short shorts, and a couple of hiking boots. Pyrrha decided to go a more modest route, wearing a turtle neck red sweater, going to loop around her ass, blue jeans, and under the shirt was a tank top.

Weiss went for an average white sundress and a sun hat with a pair of sunglasses. Of course, under the dress, she wore a pair of spandex shorts and a pair of high heels. Blake went for a black leather jacket, a white and black striped, black yoga pants which let her ass look more filled out, and black sneakers. She was happily enjoying her tea, with her ribbon removed, allowing her natural cat ears to be exposed.

The three smiled at how much more willing Blake is for letting her black cat ears exposed to the sunlight and wind.

"I honestly prefer you without your ribbon," Yang says, with Weiss and Pyrrha nodding. "You look better without it."

"Thanks, Yang," Blake says, setting her cup down. "But wearing my ribbon was like a way for me to feel secured."

"But don't you feel better without it?" Yang questions, in which Blake nodded. "Then you should wear it less; I doubt many people would mine."

"Who's the Neko?" A man's voice asks, making the group turn.

He looked oddly similar to Jaune, just with black hair, and wore a studded shoulder jacket. Underneath was a black shirt with brown pants, strapped to his back was a sword.

"And who are you?" Blake asks as a counter.

"Lucias, Neko," the man says, rubbing the back of his head. "And please, don't take Neko as a racist insult. Neko is just a general reference to all girls and boys that have feline features."

"So, a classification?" Weiss asks as Lucias nods. "It does sound a bit like an insult, but better than some of the others my father uses."

"You mean Jacques?" Lucias asks, making them nod. "Yeah, Aries has some of us gather up the crueler Jacques around the dead worlds and send them to his salt mine."

"Wait… What?"

"Yeah, Aries has a salt mine. Though it is a giant lake bed from a destroyed version of his home, and he has maybe two dozen Jacques chained and breaking salt."

The girls stared at him while he shrugs in response, before waving goodbye. It was a pretty weird moment for them, but they went on with their day, though Weiss was thinking of multiple chained people, referring back to her father's work.

**-Salt Mine-**

"Why does it feel like our daughter is thinking of us?" One of the Jacques says, with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Probably thinking of how to murder us a hundred different ways," Another one says, guts dangling from his stomach.

"Get back to work," a man wearing a red skirt and armor says, as the two went back to picking at the salt rocks.

**-Inner Circle-**

"Ozpin," Glynda says, as he was able to get him away from the Salem. "I know she's, in a sense, your wife. But aren't you projecting your lost love onto her?"

"I know what you're talking about, Glynda," Ozpin says, rubbing his head. "It's a life I'm thinking of if I haven't said what I said to her before."

"We could ask Aries to bring the actual Salem here so that you can explain yourself. And since he could control one's emotions and prevent any fights that may happen, it'll be suitable for you to lift the pain off your shoulders."

Ozpin nods his head, while Jame was currently upside down, thanks to a sizeable plant-like creature. Salem was giggling at the sight, as the flora was making the kissy noises that some would make with lips, while he was trying to push himself away. Jinn just smiled at the scene, experiencing something that most mortals enjoy their whole lives for the first time.

'Maybe Aries could fully release me from my binds,' Jinn thought, looking at her own two feet. 'It feels great to have more freedom."

**-SNS-**

"And you're the team leader of your team?" Sienna asks Sun, who nods his head.

"Yep," Sun says, as Neptune was reading a book. "Just like Ruby's Team is named Team RWBY, my Team is called Team SSSN, with Sage and Scarlet as the rest of my team members. Ones calm and orderly, while the other is trying to sneak his hand into pants, it doesn't matter who's pants it is, though. Guys, girls, straight, lesbian, gay, he doesn't care, as long as he gets a handful of ass."

"Remind me to keep my distance from him.

"Scree?" a voice says, making the three turn around.

Stand before they were a large-scaled creature with sharp, pointy teeth and a broad snout, a little bowtie around its neck. All three of them stared at the beast, and it picked its nose, lowering its head, revealing a tray full of drinks, as well as a thing of bread. Sun took the plate, set everything down, and places it back on the head as it walks away, chirping a bit.

Sun cut a piece of the bread, and ate it, smiling at the taste of the meal as it tasted like banana slices of bread. The other two stared at how nonchalantly Sun ignored the moment and ate his slice of banana bread, sipping at his banana smoothie. After a few seconds, he set it all down, and rubbed his forehead, looking between the two.

"Was that a raptor?" he asks as the two nodded. "How the fuck did that guy tame a fucking raptor!?"

**-Emerald-**

The lone girl was exploring some of the farther parts of the world she was in, seeing various stores, each one filled with fantastic goods. She spent some time with Yang and Weiss, ended up getting a green tank top with white dress pants and a pair of sandals. It made her feel a bit closer to her home, though it was a hard time for her, remembering her past.

She stopped in front of an old cinema, seeing words on its display, looking at it.

"Pyrrha's… Death?" Emerald mutters to herself, looking at it. "Cinder, what are you thinking?"

She looks forward, seeing a large tree in the center, looking over the whole thing. The trunk looked healthy, and all of it of the leaves looked beautiful, while some looked more rotten than others. She stared at it, walking up closer, seeing plenty of leaves on the ground. Picking one up, she held it in her hand, crossing it gently.

"I see you found the core," Aries' voice calls out, making her jump.

Aries was standing there, with Ilia with him, seeing the tree and Emerald's new outfit.

"What do you mean, the core?" Emerald asks, getting up. "Does it have something to do with Pyrrha's death?"

"The core, as I, and many, graciously call it," Aries starts, walking pass her, looking at each of the leaves. "Is the creation of the main world, the pure, canon of your world, and the true events. Those leaves you see and pick up, they're worlds that either wilted and been destroyed or has plenty to it, while those you see with fruit belong to completed worlds. At least, as much as I can gather within my speck of the infinite realities."

"Then, what happens to Pyrrha, it's going to happen with us?"

"You're world is different Emerald, much like the rest of the worlds you see. Some show that Pyrrha never came to Beacon, Cinder never picked you off of the streets, or Ilia being straight. Hell, there are worlds where Jaune ends up with all of the girls he befriends and has a harem."

"Why?"

"Because it's possible. Though, I'd rather see Jaune with Ruby or Weiss."

"So… do you have names for these relationships?"

"Yep, Ruby and Jaune are Lancaster, Weiss and Jaune are White Knight, the popular one is Jaune and Pyrrha being Arkos. Then it was Lancaster, Knightshade, being Jaune and Blake, then Dragonslayer, being Jaune and Yang."

"And so I would have ended up with him."

"One world that I enjoyed, both you and he gave each other your virginities when you were younger."

Emerald turned the color of her fellow gem, thinking of the thoughts of the two ended up having fun in the bed. Ilia looked between them, confused about why he commented on that, before a scene popped into her head, causing her to go red.

"Yeah," Aries says, smiling a bit. "It also doesn't help that majority of them also mention that Jaune's pecker with about a foot long, naturally."

"Can I… get an image of it?" Emerald asks, looking to the side. "… Obvious reasons."

"Do you plan on making Pyrrha see that for herself?"

"… and late night enjoyment."

"Good, since it's night time right now."

Aries hands her a couple of images of Jaune out of nowhere, giving her a bit of a bloody nose, before quickly stuffing them into her shirt. Pulling a mic out of his jacket, he holds it up to his mouth. The speakers didn't screech, so Aries made sure the mic was on, causing the two girls to cover their ears when it happens.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aries announces, as the two girls look at the speakers as he speaks. "Please make your way to the Grand Hotel. You'll be staying there for the night, and you'll all have sleeping arrangements. I'll see you all there, well most of you, some of you already found your lodging for the night that I'm aware of."

The two girls followed him to the hotel, surprised by how it looks. Not much like a hotel rather then a motel, but they can only assume how the rooms would work. Once all those from Remnant has arrived, Aries looked at each one of them with a clipboard.

"Alright, good to see you all here," Aries says, smiling. "Now, each bedroom has a king-sized bed, a decently sized TV, and a couple of dressers. Now, these are for two people only, though Jinn will have a whole bedroom to herself due to her inhuman size, of course."

"Would there be food service?" Yang asks, as Aries nods. "Cool."

"Yep," Aries agrees, looking down at his board. "Now, room one will be Glynda and Salem; Room two is Ozpin and James, Room three is Ruby and Blake, Four is Weiss and Yang, Five his Jaune and Emerald, Six belongs to Nora and Ren, Pyrrha and Ilia have Room Seven, Eight has Sienna and Sun, leaving Neptune alone like Jinn. Any questions?"

"Why is Jaune with Emerald and not with Pyrrha?" Ruby asks while Emerald was blushing. "Wouldn't it make better sense to have a teammate with each other? At least, for first nights?"

"Because," Was all that Aries says, smiling happily. "Now, here's your keys, and you can go to your rooms. Though, I do have a strict policy that if you do end up having sex in here, you're to use the protection in the top draw of the dresser."

All but Ruby blushed or giggled at the policy, as they made their way to the room.

**-Ruby and Blake-**

Ruby and Blake entered their room, seeing it was a dark red room with a black beck that had white pillows. The two looked staired at the bed, mostly expecting them to share it. While Ruby explored the walk-in closet, Blake studied the foundation of the bed, seeing buttons on the side.

Getting on the bed, Blake pressed one of the buttons, as a vibration came from all over, feeling friendly against her back. Pressing another button by mistake, Blake's spare hand got caught in some rope, pulling her into the middle of the bed, while the other hand ended up tied to the bed as well. She pulled strings a bit, seeing very little slack for her to move before a beep echoed.

"Oh no…" Blake says, as she looked towards Ruby, who was staring at a tiny pair of lace thongs, blissfully unaware of Blake's predicament.

"Sexy underwear," Ruby mutters, an idea running around in her head.

**-Weiss and Yang-**

"Do you think Ruby will be fine with Blake?" Yang asks, making Weiss shrug her shoulders.

They ended up changing into the spare pajamas that were laying in the closet; Yang was a typical tank top with sweats while Weiss ended up with button-up pajamas. Weiss was looking through the buttons that were on the side, pressing one of them. All of a sudden, metal bracers slammed together, mimicking the locking position of a person, splitting apart at the legs and a conveyer belt with tongue looking things spinning around.

"Do you think he has a BDSM fetish?" Yang asks, looking at the pale, turned tomato heiress. "I'm taking that side."

"Xiao Long!"

**-Glynda and Salem-**

"Is your version of me that bad?" Salem asks, looking at the blonde deputy.

Salem was wearing a black nightgown, covering her whole body, while Glynda had a robe wrapped around her. She was currently brushing her hair, while Salem was putting rollers into her hair.

"From what Ozpin tells me," Glynda says, setting the brush down. "Yes, that horrible. Though from how you reacted when you have seen him and called him Ozma, I assume your version is different."

"Oh no," Salem says, smiling softly. "Ozma did end up saying the same thing, and it did break my heart. Though I didn't react as horrible as she had, making me cry horribly. Of course, we did still end up with the immortality deal, but our daughters had moved out and moved on, marrying into some well-known families. The Arc family is apart of my and Ozma's family."

"I see. I hope you don't take this offensively, but I have to give you the benefit of the doubt of what you're telling me."

"No offense, Glynda dear, since you have quite the crush on your Ozpin. If he's willing, I'd ask Aries to bring my Ozma and your Salem so that we could speak with them."

"I agree."

The two women smile in agreement, before something, hit the bed. They turned around, revealing a gagged and bound Ozpin and James, left in nothing but leather speedos. Both girls look at the two leather boys, both of them with wicked grins growing on their faces, though one is planning on displaying some actual dominance.

**-James and Ozpin (5 minutes before)-**

"Why are there leathers in the closet?" James asks as Ozpin looks over his shoulder, seeing the harnesses.

"I believe our host may have a bit of a fetish," Ozpin says, sipping his night coffee.

The two were wearing somewhat regular looking pajamas, Ozpin had worn green sweatpants with a black T-shirt while James used a white beater instead with grey sweats. Ozpin left his glasses on the nightstand, being able to see clearly without the need of them anyway, as James did the same thing, but only with his arm.

"INITIATING DELIVERY!" a voice says, making the two look at each other before the harnesses latched on to them.

It started ripping the shirts they wore fell off, gripping onto them. Ozpin tried to hold onto the bed, slamming different buttons on it, before he got gagged by a red ball, his arms getting tied up behind him with James' balls all over his face. The bed's bedding pulled them onto the bed, bouncing them on it, James' arm hitting one of several buttons, teleporting them into Glynda's and Salem's room.

Looking up from their bound position, they saw the predatory smiles on them when they looked at each other, fear flowing through their bodies.

**-Jaune and Emerald-**

"Are you sure you want to share the bed?" Jaune asks, looking towards the door.

He was wearing a pair of shorts without a shirt on, trying to calm down his manhood of the rather displayed body of Emerald. Said girl was currently wearing only a lace green bra and thong, giving the blonde boy quiet the memory of her body. She had a teasing smile on her face, laying down like she wanted to draw like a Mistrialian girl.

"Of course, Jaune," she says, getting out of the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I promise to give you a good time."

Jaune was burning red at the thought, as Emerald lowered her hand to his manhood, grabbing it through his shorts. Her face started to burn up slowly, remembering the length that Aries said it was, but the thickness is even more then she would have thought. It didn't help Jaune was that there was one other time that he had a girl hold onto his manhood, though it was to help his sister have her own family with Terra.

"I've meant to ask Jaune," Emerald says, rubbing his crotch, trying to get the full image of what she'll be expecting. "Are you a virgin?"

Jaune smiled and spun around, pushing her into the bed, pulling down her thong. Emerald quickly covered it with one hand, while the other had to cover her mouth. She was not expecting such enthusiasm from the blonde noodle when she first meets him in Beacon.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jaune asks, dropping his drawers. "I'm going to follow Aries's policy, though."

**-Terra and Saffron-**

Currently located at a different hotel was the married couple with their son, resting in a bed cuddling and watching TV. Something went down their spins, making them shiver as they smiled, though one larger than the other.

"I'm betting it was that Emerald girl," Terra says, making Saffron snicker.

"I'll say the Ruby girl," Saffron says, as the two mothers shook hands. "Loser gets to be bottom."

"No other way."

**-Pyrrha and Ilia-**

Ilia was currently watching the foaming mouthed Pyrrha, shaking violently on the ground, muttering something about Jaune doing something that shouldn't be happening. She was shaking her head as she tried to get the red-haired champion and putting her on the bed. The said girl grabbed onto the Faunus, pulling her into the bed, ripping off her tank top, revealing her bare chest.

Ilia went read that her body exposed before someone that wasn't Blake while she had to pin Pyrrha down. Pinning her arms down, Ilia securely had her hand holding onto Pyrrha's arms, before she got kneed by the legs. Growling, Ilia had to use her spare hand to rub her pain, as Pyrrha's arms broke away, slamming onto the buttons.

The two girls ended up pinned together by the bed, Ilia in her hear panties while Pyrrha had her nightgown pulled up to reveal her navel, their loins dripping a bit by the vibrator that was in between them. Their chests pressed against each other, while their heads were on each other's shoulders.

**-Sun and Sienna-**

"Why did we end up next door to Jaune and Emerald?" Sun asks his bedroom mate through the closet.

"Aries' idea, I guess," Sienna says, walking out of the closet in her robes. "If anything, that girl is a screamer."

"I'm splitting!" Emerald cried out, making the two stare at the wall it came. "It's so fucking big!"

"They're having sex, aren't they?" Sienna asks as Sun nods. "Welp, don't get any ideas."

"Trust me; I'm not. If anything, I'm sure no one will be able to handle the cries or the imagination for that manner. Did Aries forget Velvet and Coco?"

**-Velvet and Coco-**

Velvet and Coco were currently in a beach shack, shaking it. Moans were coming out, while a guy that was walking on the beach tried to look through the windows before bullets went flying out.

**-Sun and Sienna-**

"I'm sure he didn't forget, just gave them a different place."

**-Nora and Ren-**

"Do you think Aries is trying to play matchmaker?" Nora asks, bouncing on the shared bed with her childhood lover.

"Nora," Ren says, getting in the bed with her. "Stop bouncing on the bed, and yes. He probably is."

"Okay," Nora says, as the two curled up together, falling asleep.

**-Neptune-**

He was currently reading a book. Nothing else really more really.

**-Jinn-**

She was currently humping a body-sized pillow with a Djinn Jaune face on it, smiling happily. Having some freedom of her own, she's able to have some fun.

**-\/-**

**So, maybe a bit erotica shouldn't be done, but eh, it's too late now. Anyway, I've got the first group idea ready for the viewing, and it is a fan-requested one, being Looney Toons. And no, it's not the 'slice of life' remake version of Looney Toons, we're going to the nitty-gritty humor of Bugs crossdressing and slapstick humor.**

**Also, yes, the majority of the Rated M stuff I see here usually account for Jaune has pornstar lengths and girth. Not every girl is going to end up seeing it, just the ones that I would prefer because of similar events. Like Emerald and Terra having a different skin tone, and hints of Jaune being the sperm donor for Saffron and Terra, fun stuff that is. Will Pyrrha get a chance? I'm not too sure; it's fun egging her into annoyance and having her foam at the mouth during certain events. If you can't tell, I slightly dislike Pyrrha's character for the three volumes she was in, but I don't outright hate her.**

**And Yang, can't forget about Yang. She's probably the most open to experimenting, so the bed designs are for her and a few others that are willing to experiments with what they could access. I might bring the other Salem there, just so the two could talk with each other while Ozpin and Ozma could go over a few things they want to go over.**

**Anyway, enough of this, enjoy your day, you beautiful bastards!**


	13. RWBY Tunes

**So… May have posted the wrong chapter, so… here's the correct one.**

**Edit (6/13/2020): In case you look through the comments and saw a comment about mikeburnfire, that was with the previous upload which was hastily replaced by the correct one, though the chapter name was updated as well. This was all due to quickly posting a morning chapter instead of an evening chapter and surprising visit from family to help celebrate another family member's birthday. Anyway, previous chapter comments!**

**Guest: I may use Cream Knight (My personal name for Jaune and Neo) since it's a wholesome romance with them.**

**Stormquake the Elementalist: First, I'll just call you Stormy anytime you comment, and two, yes!**

**andres88: If you're referring to Alice in Wonderland and Madness return, I love the idea, and got a couple of ideas who to use on a loose base of it all.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Looney Tunes, and this is the original Looney Tunes, belongs to Warner Brothers. Any unknown characters are mine.**

**-/\\-**

After the night has passed, the whole group started to converge to the Theater. The group was in various states of rest and their dignities in a similar range as well. The adults seemed to be more rested compared to the students, though it was due to their curiosity.

The most well-rested adult was Glynda, who had slept on top of James in a comfortable position for her. Then it was Salem and Ozpin, who ended up cuddling after a round of horseplay in front of James and Glynda, though James was worried about facing a similar fate. James was next on the list, since he was in an uncomfortable position underneath Glynda, hogtied to the bed, used as a pillow.

Sienna would be the last adult feeling well-rested since she stuck in a bed with Sun. She was gracious enough that he didn't attempt to do anything with her since she was giving a sports top and shorts, but it was hard to sleep due to the four hours their bedroom neighbors were going at it. Sun seemed to be used to it since he slept through it just fine.

They were making the most well-rested student being Sun, second only being Neptune. Ruby was the next one on the list since she was dreaming of a certain blonde male holding hands with her. Blake ended up sleeping rather well, even though she was stuck tied down to the bed. Ruby did have to help Blake on getting out after the night, though she had to ask why she was tied up, getting told about the results.

From there, Yang and Weiss were somewhat well-rested, though Yang was a bit red-faced, while Weiss had to sleep in the closet to ignore the silent moaning of the blonde. The next group was Nora and Ren, just because they didn't do anything outrageous, just cuddling happily and jetpack a bit. Pyrrha and Ilia were slightly better off then Jaune and Emerald, just because they struggled to go to bed because of the pain thanks to Pyrrha's 'Jaune Sense' flared. In the end, this left Jaune, Emerald, Coco, and Velvet were all the least rested out of them, since they did end up with the funky time that night, though Emerald was limping a bit.

Sun moved over to Jaune, pulling him to the side, while Aries looks over all of them.

"What the hell happened," Sun asks Jaune, who looked away, smiling a bit.

"May have gotten lucky somehow," He answers, as the guy grinned.

"So, no longer a virgin?"

"Never was a virgin since I was sixteen," Jaune answers, as Sun's jaw dropped.

"Is everyone here?" Aries asks, getting all of their attention. "Good, everyone is here. So, now since you all stayed here for at least a night, I'll be trusting you to explore my dimension with some restraint of trying to locate dangerous stuff."

"So, no problems with us going to devious places?" Salem asks as Ozpin blushes a bit.

"If you refer the back alleys, go right ahead. Just listen to the speakers if I need your attention."

The couple nodded their heads, as Aries pulls up a clipboard.

"Alright," Aries starts, holding up a sign that has six on it. "I'll need Ruby, Jaune, Sun, Nora, Ren, and Velvet for this viewing. The rest of you are allowed to explore in the meantime."

The whole group nodded as they split apart from the six that got called out. Entering the Theater, instead of the typical beanbag they were giving, it was now a couple of couches. Ruby seated between Jaune and Sun, while Ren got stuck between Nora and Velvet. Aries sat down in a recliner, pulling up the remote, and pulled up a rather exciting scene.

**It was a lovely wooded area, and some posters were displayed around saying 'Rabbit Season.'**

"Uh oh," Ruby says, looking towards Velvet.

"I'll be fine," Velvet says, creating a knuckle.

**These posters and then signs started to direct in a way to a small rabbit hole. There was a distinct mailbox waiting outside of the whole, with the flag raised. A trapdoor looking hatch pops up, as a pair of brown rabbit ears pop up, with a familiar brunette started to get out, wearing a nightcap and a brown tank top and panties.**

The Rabbit Faunus quickly went red in embarrassment, while the two boys looked away out of respect of her vulnerability of display. Ruby wasn't too surprised because of her sister ends up walking around like that when they were the only two at home, Ren wasn't also affected because of Nora did it when they were younger as well.

**Pulling open the mailbox, Velvet checked for any mail, before pulling out a small box. Smiling in her drunken state, she opens up the box, seeing it was a picture frame, waking her up a bit. It was a gift from one of her relatives, so she drops back into the hole, closing the hatch with her. Not too far away, and not paying attention, was a ginger-haired boy, putting down the signposts.**

**Dressed in a black tuxedo, and orange shoes, the man had a terrible grin on his face. Looking at his handy work, the man quickly hid behind a tree, as a blonde-haired boy with a tell was walking around, wearing a classic Hunter outfit with brown and plaid padding. A blonde tail was exposed to the elements, spinning around.**

"So, Cardin and Sun are here as well?" Ruby asks while Sun tilted his head.

"Why am I hunting Velvet?" Sun asks, looking towards Aries.

"You're a hunter, while Cardin plays the rival/friend of Velvet," Aries states, making Velvet look at him weirdly, before looking back at the screen.

**Looking through the various posters and signs, seeing the rabbit hole ahead, Sun chuckled, before turning his head to the screen.**

"**Be very, very quiet," Sun says, putting a finger in front of his mouth. "I'm hunting rabbits."**

**Creeping onwards, Sun made it towards the hatch, and tapped on it with his rifle. The hatch popped right open, revealing an awaken Velvet, this time wearing a T-shirt with a grey-headed figure on it, holding a carrot.**

"**Eh… What's up doc," Velvet asks, bitting into her carrot.**

"**I'm hunting rabbits," Sun says, lifting his rifle. "It's 'Rabbit Season.'"**

"Velvet, please run," Sun says, with the rabbit nodding her head.

**Velvet looked around the place, trying to see what Sun was talking about, but not seeing any rabbits around here. She blinked a couple of minutes, before chuckling, and getting out of the hole. She had skinny jeans on, giving her a bit of definition to her thighs, causing Sun to stair a pair for a second, before re-aiming at her.**

"**You got it all wrong, doc," Velvet says, lowering the rifle. "It's not Rabbit Season."**

"**It's not?" Sun asks, looking at her quizzically.**

"**Of course not, its Duck Season," Velvet says, holding up a poster.**

"It does say Duck Season," Ruby says, as Velvet rubbed her eyes for a second.

'Why does this sound familiar,' Velvet thought to herself, racking her brains.

"**I guess it is," Sun says, quietly surprised, turning around.**

**All of the posters and signs now say Duck Season, which caused Cardin to turn around, seeing the same thing. The Duck-Faunus was surprised, before shaking his head and stomped towards Velvet and Sun, glaring at the Rabbit Girl. Not even a step closer, and his face introduced to Sun's rifle, blasting him directly.**

"Cardin!" Everyone but Velvet cried out, as she finally remembered, and started laughing.

Aries smiled at the reaction, enjoying the oh so fun moment of one of the greatest cartoons known to man.

**The smoke cleared at, revealing Cardin was utterly unharmed, except that a magical bill appeared. He put it back onto his face, disappearing, showing his regular mouth. He took the gun away from Sun, who stared at him, as the man duck rested it on the butt of the gun, barrel pointing upwards.**

"**Now listen here, Rabbit," Cardin says, pointing at Velvet. "It's here, Rabbit season."**

"**Really?" Velvet pulled a facade, holding a finger to her mouth. "I thought it's Duck Season."**

"**No," Cardin groans, handing the gun back to Sun. "It's Rabbit Season."**

"**Duck season?" Gun points at Cardin.**

"**Rabbit Season!" Gun points to Velvet.**

"**Duck Season."**

"**Rabbit Season."**

"**Rabbit Season."**

"**Duck Season. Fire!"**

**With wool pulled over his eyes, Cardin received another round to the face. Another duckbill returned, as he returned it to normal quickly, and grabbed the gun again. Splitting the rifle in half at the receiver and the barrel aimed at Cardin's face, a miraculous discharge happened, blasting the Duck Faunus once again, accepting defeat.**

"How is that possible?" Ruby asks, looking at the broken gun. "There shouldn't be any way possible for it to happen."

"You alright, Velvet?" Nora asks, looking at the upper-years student.

"My uncle had this happen to him once," Velvet says, grinning. "This is pretty much how it went when he'd met his team when he went to Mistral."

"Who's your uncle?" Jaune asks as he looks between the on version and real-life version.

"Buggy Scarlatina," She says, in an answer. "More commonly known as Bugs Bunny."

"You referring to the same Bugs Bunny that is a comedic king?" Sun asks, making her nod. "That is awesome!"

**Moving on from that point, from the gorgeous lush of the forest into the desolate desert of southern New Mexico, there was a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Dressed in a red dress, with a pair of coyote ears, a raven-haired woman was currently working on blackboards. Turning around to reveal her amber-like eyes, she fixed her posture and set down the piece of chalk, bowing towards the camera.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you all," she says, straightening up. "My name is Cinder 'Coyote' Fall, super genius."**

"Cinder?" Ruby mutters, cocking her head. "She's Emerald's team leader from what I recall."

"Cool, we might get an idea of her personality if we watch," Jaune says, unknowing that Aries shook his head.

'Your Cinder is smart,' Aries thinks, looking at the character on screen. 'But this Cinder isn't.'

"**I'm currently thinking of a plan to catch a rather annoying pest," Cinder continues, stepping to the side. "A certain Roadrunner has been bothering me as of late and has a devious source of energy with her. Her species? Geococcyx Amberia, Amber Roadrunner for the less intelligent ones, would refer to her has. And why do I want her energy? For myself, of course."**

"What kind of power would this Amber girl have?" Jaune asks, making the Researcher sit up straight.

"I'll try to locate a world that'll go over this," Aries says, drinking from a bottle of water. "You'll be rather surprised bout it."

**Pushing the blackboard away, it revealed a window. On the other side of the window, was a set of railroad tracks. Turning around to look outside, Cinder notices the railroad tracks, her shoulders slumping over, as the sound of a train sounded nearby.**

**Turning around, Cinder sighed before walking out of the house and onto another pair of railroad tracks, making her turn and see the incoming train. Running back into the house and shutting the door, the woman breathed heavily, before rubbing her face. Thinking that she was out of danger, she walked over to the nearby table and picked up a cup of warm coffee.**

**Taking a sip out of it, calming her nerves, she went back to the window to look outside, only to get hit by the train that appeared out of nowhere. The hit left her on the front of the train, still holding her coffee, and her house destroyed. Once she tossed off the train, she landed on dirt that, her cup of coffee in the air.**

"At least she got her priorities," Ren says while holding onto a buckling Nora.

Said ginger was currently laughing her guts out to the scene, while Sun took a picture. Jaune and Ruby were slightly more worried out Cinder in pain, while Velvet just grinned sadistically. Aries was just happy he got to rewatch some of the best moments in these worlds, since the remake version that existed tried to be a 'Slice of Life' movement.

**A small cloud of dust appeared from the horizon, speeding across the trail before coming across Cinder. Standing there, stretching her legs out, was a girl wearing a vest that barely hid her chest, no bandages included, and a pair of shorts. Up to her upper ankles, her feet covered in dirt, grime, and mud.**

**Grabbing the cup, the woman drunk the whole thing of coffee in one go, set it back next to Cinder, and set down a sign. What did the sign say? Simple; Beep Beep. Running off into the distance, the girl gave a peace sign as she ran away, the screen freezing.**

**Small white letters appeared at the bottom of the screen, revealing her name to be the 'annoying' Amber Roadrunner. The screen played once again, as she ran off, making Cinder get onto her feet, pulling out a notepad from her cleavage in the dress. Soon the scene turned black, and they were now in a different location.**

**Near the cliffside of a large ravine, a giant slingshot revealed itself. With crosshairs at the read, Cinder, now equipped with a biker's helmet, stepped backward, within the slingshot's position. While she started to stretch out the rubber band for the slingshot, the words ACME Corp started to reveal itself.**

"ACME?" Ruby asks, looking at Aries.

"ACME is a complete company designed with all kinds of outlandish products," Aries says, gesturing towards the slingshot. "Just watch."

**Once settled into position, Cinder used the crosshairs on her helmet to ready herself. Once Amber was in sight, Cinder jumped, sending her flying through the air at high velocities. When she was confident she got Amber on the X on the road, Amber bent over to look at the pretty flower, causing Cinder to fly overhead and slam into another cliff's wall, leaving a large hole with her imprint on it.**

**Her hand revealed holding a sign, "Ouch…" Well, we can't expect that to go well, can we?**

"That was good," Jaune says, smiling widely.

"Do we have time for one more?" Ruby asks as Aries nods his head. "Let's see how this goes."

**Swinging gently within a golden cage, was a small yellow girl, her hair flowing happily around.**

"Yang!" Ruby cried, seeing her older sister now.

"Why is she so small?" Velvet asks as Ren had to hold Nora down. "Much less in a cage.

"Velvet, Yang is your common house bird," Aries states, as the whole group at him. "Yeah, she's a house pet."

"**Oh dear," an elderly woman called out, walking into the room.**

**Dressed in a black and white dress, her blonde and grey hair, bundled up in a bun. Rushing through the whole room, and a whip strapped to her hips, a black and white cat girl on the couch, happily looking towards Yang's cage. She did think the little bird is pretty cute and delicious.**

"**It's time to feed Yang," the woman says, setting down some bird feed, with small bits of strawberries with it. "Now Blake, don't cause to much trouble for Yang, she's your little sister."**

"**Alright, Mrs. Goodwitch," Blake mutters, her arm swinging off the arm of the couch. "It's not like I'm planning on eating her anyway."**

"Miss Goodwitch?!" The whole group called out, as Sun stared at her.

"Two questions," Sun says, turning to Aries. "One, why is Blake living with her, and two, why his her rump so big for being a grandma?"

"Better known as Granny," Aries starts, smiling a bit. "This is Mrs. Emma Webster, born in the mid to late 1800s, the proud owner of the original versions known as Tweety and Sylvester, and by extent another canine of Hector, she is quite energetic for being nearly a hundred years old."

The whole group just turned back to the screen, can't imagining the Head Deputy of Beacon Academy is like this.

"**Good dearie," Goodwitch says, patting her on the head. "Now, I'm going to the grocery store to get some more food, don't make a mess, Blakey."**

**With that, Granny Goodwitch exited the room with a parasol and her car keys. Outside of the house was a custom purple chrome '67 Firebird with white-rimmed tires. Once within her car, starting up her V-8 engine, she put on a pair of goggles, backed out of the driveway, and floored the pedal to the metal, ripping the asphalt of the street up.**

"Newfound respect for Miss Goodwitch," Jaune says, with Ruby, Ren, and Velvet nodding.

"Do you think she has a ride like that," Sun asks, as the group shrugged her shoulders.

**Back inside, Blake was currently sneaking up close to Yang's birdcage, as she was gently swinging and tweeting happily. Yang turned around to see a glimpse of Blake hiding behind a dresser, looking at it curiously, before facing the camera.**

"**I think I saw a Puddy Cat," Yang says, with a bit of a highish grill voice.**

**Blake popped her head out, smiling sickenly sweet.**

"**I did saw a Puddy Cat!" Yang cried, flying out of the cage.**

**Chasing little Tweety Yang around, Blake was playing a game of 'Cat and Mouse' with Yang being the 'Mouse.' Flying through the whole house, Yang made it to the kitchen, diving into an open drawer. Blake followed in, looking around, smiling to herself.**

"**Come out, come out, wherever you are," Blake says, rubbing her hands together. "I got a nice pile of seeds for you."**

**Pulling open the draw, Yang flew out with a large rolling pin, hitting Blake in the head with it.**

"That got to hurt," Ruby says, as the group nodded as the pump grew.

"I think that we'll stop right there," Aries says, as Blake was reaching out to grab Yang.

"Oh come on," Sun says, biting into some popcorn. "You can't do that."

"I can, and will," Aries says, before pulling out a clipboard and a mic. "I'm going to need Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ozpin to come in. You'll be replacing Nora, Velvet, and Ren for this next viewing."

**-\/-**

**God damn, the easiest one is Bug's scene, next would have been Cinder and Amber, but the hardest was Tweety Yang and Sylvester Blake. Blake was an obvious choice for Sylvester due to both being felines, while I had to do Yang for the idea of one-sided Bumblebee. Just to clear this out, I like Bumblebee, but doing a reverse partial because of Yang chasing after Blake would have been distinct. Like the one-sided Catmeleon, it was like, with Ilia liking Blake a lot. It was honestly cute. Can I just say how stupid the name sounds? Sweet Faunus pairing, silly ship name.**

**Anyway, off the beaten path of YouTube, I found a rather lovely video that'll be for the next viewing, so those that want BATIM music video, we'll delay that until after the W.D.W. that'll be coming up. As a hint, Zach.**

**Hoped you enjoyed that, and be safe all of you beautiful bastards.**


	14. RWBY Rant Truly, This Time

**Now! It's a good time to post this. Anyway, comments!**

**Stormy: I think the only one that hasn't been touched like an alter boy in a priest church even would be Warcraft and Borderlands, at least, none too loose.**

**Keybladelight: Maybe FF7, but I'll have to use inspiration for that since I haven't played the game myself yet and if we do KH, any of the several canonnic games, I'd personally would choose the beach scene. I do have some idea's for that scene, even if I have to use the normal crew for it.**

**Acnoduin: I agree, it's a classic, like Tom and Jerry, the special cat and mouse duo that will always warm our hearts.**

**Last Primaris: Sorry for the sudden change on this, but I'll still recognize ya mate.**

**Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum own the rights to Rooster Teeth, and the episode of 'Zach's Gun Rants' belongs to mikeburnfire from YouTube, check him out, it's a decent chuckle.**

**-/\\-**

With Ren, Nora, and Velvet leaving the room, and replaced with the rest of Team RWBY and their headmaster, Yang handed Ruby a boat of food, primarily of chicken tenders, a thing of fries, and a couple of cartons that had the name 'Mo' on them. Takin their seats, Aries was currently giggling like a mad man, catching all of their attention, before he looked up from his phone.

"Ah," he goes, smiling. "You heard that?"

"Yeah," Yang says, taking her seat next to Blake and Weiss, while Ozpin sat in a rocking chair. "What were you giggling about?"

"I was humorously watching something I have recently discovered," Aries states, setting his phone down. "I did have to thank the person that posted this before, though it's on a different media form."

"Let's watch it," Ruby says, while Sun and Jaune stole a chicken tender.

Aries sent the video to the projector's antenna, the screen spun with glee.

**Currently, they were in a hospitable wasteland, shrubbery scattered about, course sand underneath the feet, and the buildings in the distance. Walking across the desert were two girls, one with a clean-cut, black hair with red tips, wore a black duster with a red and black armor underneath. The other was a brunette with a red beret on her head, wore a back vest and a brown shirt underneath, both of them wore baggy grey pants.**

"So, it's me and Coco," Ruby says, bitting into a fry.

"Coco and me," Jaune and Weiss both state, making the group chuckle.

"**So, I'm gonna go on a slight rant about guns here," Ruby says, regripping the gun in her hands.**

"Oh no," Yang mutters, covering her mouth. "Here we go."

"Is it bad?" Sun asks as Yang nods.

"**No one likes it when you do that!" Coco cried out, smiling to herself. "Keep it in your pants!"**

"Oh," both blonde boys says, as the girls, minus Ruby, nodded their heads.

"I'm not that bad," Ruby mutters, pouting a bit.

**The group started to get closer to the buildings, as an on the wrecked car was on the side of the shattered asphalt road they began to walk on.**

"**There is absolutely no reason to make a light infantry weapon that is in .308 full-auto," Ruby stated, walking across the asphalt and onto the other side of dirt and sand. "It is pointless!"**

"Why would anyone do that!" Ruby cried out, covering her face.

"Why is having an infantry weapon full-auto bad?" Weiss asks, looking at her leader.

"**Why not?" Coco asks, knowing that her traveling companion is going to talk about it.**

"Alright, let's hear it," Blake says, watching the screen.

"**Let's say you're gonna shoot that right there, on the car," Ruby points out with her finger.**

**Before them was a broken down truck with its glass missing. Coco nodded her head at the sight, seeing where this is going.**

**C: "Okay."**

**R: "By round three, you're up here."**

**Ruby goes ahead and demonstrates for Coco, between aiming the gun at the antenna on the car before pointing about a new story over the building.**

"Oh," Weiss says, with Ruby nods. "I can see why you think it's that bad for it to be full-auto."

"Yep."

**C: "Okay, 'Cause it's a powerful kick, you mean?"**

**R: "Yes, especially on a G3, which is a roller-delayed blowback. It is an incredibly violent recoil."**

**The wandering duo returned to their trip, walking alongside some debris, looking at some boarded up doors. Before this, Ruby picks up a pair of boxing gloves, before tossing them to the side.**

"What happened there?" Ozpin asks, looking at the destroyed buildings.

"That is the Mojave," Aries says, shifting in his seat. "I studied this version of Earth, my original planet."

"Is it that destroyed?" Sun asks, making Aries shake his head.

"Not entirely. The best I could explain this is that a compelling series of bombs destroyed a major part of this world. I'll show you the bombs I'm referring to you later."

**C: "What if you found a way to suppress the recoil? Then it would make sense, wouldn't it?"**

**R: "Not really, 'cause it's kinda hard… Unless your rifle is just really, really heavy."**

"Other news, automatic rifles suck," Yang states, with Ruby shaking her head.

**C: "So you're saying any weapon with automatic fire that has recoil is bad, huh?"**

**R: "N-n-no no, no, no, just .308"**

**The scene quickly jumps to them surrounded by some different debris, with another guy wearing some leather armor, a couple of large electric towers nearby, and Coco walking around with an extremely bright, but dark, red rifle in her hands.**

**R: "Any time I've fired a G3 on full-auto, I had to brace myself in the weirdest way possible just to be able to get multiple rounds on target."**

"What is G3?" Jaune asks, as the screen paused, moved to the side, and revealed what a G3 is.

With was a half wooden stock with a belt loom attachment to it, the hard you'd put your other hand to help aim at was also partially wooden, with multiple holes on both ends. The magazine was right in front of the trigger, with a flip switch for quick change between full- and semi-auto shots. The iron-sight at the top leads to a small sight hole so that you know your aiming leveled.

"That looks cool," Jaune says with Ozpin nodding.

"Though I see why Ruby dislikes the weapon if it's a .308 full-auto rifle," Blake adds, making the young leader smile.

**C: "Maybe it's just 'cause you're weak!"**

**R: "The problem was they were making them in the 1950s and 60s, they started making all of these infantry weapons in .308"**

**The due started making their way passed the guy, into another horde of guys wearing armor, walking past them, and into a small town.**

**R: "And then making them full-auto 'cause they were like 'Oh, we'll just put it on a bipod, and then we can use it in full-auto."**

"I can assume they didn't do that?" Weiss asks as Aries smiled.

**R: "But the problem is nobody would ever put them on the bipods, they would just shoot them on full-auto and then wouldn't hit anything!"**

The girls chuckled, while Weiss rubbed her forehead, guessing it correctly.

**Both Ruby and Coco walked through a large wooden gate that had a yellow 'Pedestrian Walking' sign. Once through the gate, with both sides of them covered by stacked cars, and in front a rather lovely but brick falling building.**

**R: "The FAL is a little bit better, but that's only 'cause its fire rate is higher. So you can kinda get one more round on target before it goes 'whe' all the way into the sky."**

For demonstration purposes, when Ruby on the screen said that, a text box of what she was saying jerked into the sky as the 'Whe' sound pulled upwards.

It caused a couple of chuckles.

**R: "That's why I'm happy that it's semi-auto. This gun looks really good, though; I do like the G3!"**

**Skipping forward a little bit, passing a few broken down cars and some more people on the road, the two girls were coming up to a corner to a large door.**

**C: "Do you like the sleek design, or do you like the way they perform?"**

**R: "I think they look cool."**

"I think I'll try my hand at this full-auto .308 G3," Yang says, flexing a bit. "I'm sure I could handle the recoil."

"You sure?" Aries says as Yang nods. "So you don't want to try a Remington 870 or a Mossberg 590?"

"What now?" Ruby asks, looking at him.

**From the door, they were now in another house, with a rather interest shotgun resting against a desk. Besides that desk was a significant medical table, all over a red carpet.**

**R: "It's a Mossberg 590."**

**C: "Is that a good weapon or not?"**

**Ruby proceed to pick it up and switch to it over the standard shotgun she usually carried in her hands. Smiling a bit, she checks down the sights before slinging it over his shoulder. Walking up next to her was a somewhat skin melted man, with semi-glowing green eyes, half-naked, and an odd fist weapon in his hands.**

"Oh, Mother," Weiss and Ruby called out, holding on to their neighbors.

"What the hell is that?" Yang asks, unable to keep Ruby from seeing it.

"That is a Ghoul," Aries states, smiling a bit. "Heavily radiated Humans and Faunus that lost their hair, most of their skin revealing their muscles, and has a bad case of Smoker Lungs. It's a common sight depending on where you go in the Mojave, the most common would be the Vegas Strip, which is run by Mr. House, or you can check some radiated homes where you'll meet the less kind Ghoul, which are feral. If you're unlucky, you'll meet what we call the Glowing Ones."

**R: "I personally am not a big fan of the Mossberg 590s, I like the Remington 870 better, but"**

**C: "What do you prefer about the Remington over the Mossberg?"**

**R: "Steel receiver as opposed to an aluminum receiver of the Mossberg."**

"So their pretty much the same thing?" Jaune asks, looking at Aries.

"There is a bit more of a difference between the two than just the receiver," Aries says, rubbing the back of his head. "But I never properly owned a Mossberg or a Remington, so I can't be able to say much."

**R: "Also, the Mossbergs feel kinda clanky."**

**C: "Is it a significant difference or a slight difference?"**

**R: "No, there's barely any difference. It's a personal preference."**

**C: "So it's the same thing as a Remington, then?"**

**R: "Kind of, the bolt is a little different and some of the other stuff… The barrel shroud is just a heat shield."**

**C: "So, it prevents it from overheating."**

**R: "No, it keeps you from putting your hand on the barrel when it's real hot."**

**C: "So it's a barrel guard?"**

**R: "Yeah, heat shield."**

"This is so damn confusing," Weiss says, with spirals in her eyes.

Blake was doing somewhat better, understanding the gun terminology a bit better while Yang just took it like a champ.

Jaune and Sun had to have notes written out for them since they were next to the gun nut herself, who was kind enough to explain a bit more into the idea of the heat guard.

**Completely ignoring the Ghoul, both Ruby and Coco left the building, showing that they were in a completely different settlement, though cozier then one would think.**

"Welcome to Goodsprings, Nevada," Aries says, smiling at the place. "Your home away from home and a good watering hole between Primm and the Strip, only if you're not living in Novac."

"Where's Nevada?" Sun asks, looking at the place.

"Sandwiched between Utah and California," Aries states, not giving any direct clue besides two other names. "It's considered the Sin State for a reason, mostly thanks to the significant casinos, hotels, the wandering Night Ladies around almost every corner. Can't walk through the city of Vegas without at least getting offered a ten lien hand. At least, that is what I can presume, never been to Vegas myself."

"Gross," Weiss mutters, disgusted at the thought of something so obscene.

**R: "I had a guy come in one day and was like: 'Hey, you got any of those shotguns with the cheese grater on them?'**

**Coco ended up laughing and choking on her spit for a second, before looking at her traveling partner.**

**C: "Cheese grater?"**

**R: "Yeah, and I was like, 'What?' He's like, 'Yeah, you got a shotgun with a cheese grater on it?'"**

"Who would put a cheese grater on a shotgun?" Yang asks while Ruby was laughing at her sister's confusion.

**R: "I'm like, 'What the hell are you talking about? Why would you put a cheese grater on a shotgun, you idiot!' And then I realized he wanted a shotgun with a heat shield on it."**

"Okay, majorly confused now," Weiss says, rubbing her cheeks.

"A heat shield is a covering of your barrel that have multiple holes on it," Ruby explains, as Weiss nods her head. "Reason why people called it a 'cheesegrater.'"

**The two were walking across the ground, through the torn down houses as they talked, Coco was shaking her head and the stupidity of the person.**

**C: "Was he using his rifle to carve up cheese?"**

**R: "I don't know, probably."**

**C: "Is that why he needed a new one?"**

**R: "Maybe. Yeah, Mossberg 590, pretty good. I like it.**

**C: "Did the Germans or the Russians invent it?"**

"German?" Weiss starts, cocking her head.

"Russians?" Jaune adds to the question.

"Russians and Germans are two other races on the planet known as Earth," Aries says, holding up his hands. "Before you ask, my world doesn't have Faunus, though we do have furries, completely different. We consider race based on skin color and where you're from in the world. An example of this would be Sun, who's a body and facial structures resemble that of an Asian, while Ruby's would fit more of the Rocky Mountains."

"My father would love that place," Weiss says, as Aries shook his head.

"Jacques wouldn't last long," Aries says, chuckling a bit. "If the various mining operations and governmental red tape have placed, he'll get jumped in a back alley, cut up a bit, beaten with some lead pipes, and all of his money taken from his jacket, all by the time you could say Mississippi."

**R: "… Its an American Shotgun."**

**C: "Oh, so it was made by Heckler and Weston?"**

**R: "No, it was made by MOSSBERG!"**

"I didn't think anyone could be so defensive a who made the gun," Jaune says, before getting flicked in the nose by Ruby.

"Who made the gun, how its made, and what materials used to make the gun are very important," Ruby states as Aries held up his mug of ale in agreement.

**The two girls and their singular ghouly friend were running across the barren waste, ignoring the useful asphalt road that laid down to their left.**

**R: "Where are you even getting this from?"**

**C: "How vain do you have to be to name your rifle after yourself?"**

"As about as vain as to name a complete company after your last name," Aries states, referencing the S.D.C.

"It brings pride that we can help make the world a better place to live and to fight for," Weiss counters, as Aries gestures his mug at her.

**R: "It was Mossberg & Sons; it's the name of the company."**

**C: "Did they invent it in the year 590?"**

**R: "I don't know!"**

**C: "You don't know?"**

"I heard the '50s and 60s,'" Jaune says, counting his fingers. "and this year 590, how old is your planet?"

"Carry the one, times the denominator by a half," Aries says, running numbers through his head, before looking at him. "About four and a half billion years old."

"Seriously?" Ozpin was the one that made the sound, making everyone turn to him. "You're world is nearly four times the world of Remnant."

"Yeah, but we're less techno-advance over industrial-advance. We barely had touch screen items for sixty years, and it became a hell of a lot more popular within the past two decades. You guys have freaking glass tablets that are every nerd's dream have had, and hyper-advanced weapons that can shift between a gun and a melee weapon, besides Jaune. Atlas has, pardon my next rant, fucking androids and robot girls, which I'm sure if reprogrammed correctly could turn seventy percent of Atlas' military against them, and robot maid cafés."

"You make it like it's a big deal," Yang says, crossing her shoulders like Aries was whining about nothing.

"The only thing we have that can one-up you all is that we have access to space. And even then, its purely dark, airless, black, danky, sometimes beautiful, stary nothing though we do see blackholes once in a while, but never anything close to my home planet."

"I mean, that's good."

"Not really, the good stuff belongs to knowing how to control atom fusion into making power, but by gods, it's hell to maintain and dangerous if you're not paying attention. Anyway, enough of the lesson of my home, let's move on to the stuff we're supposed to see."

**C: "Yes, they did then."**

**R: "No, they didn't invent it in the year 590. The Mossberg 590's been around since; I don't know, the 60's- maybe the 70s."**

**C: "Then why don't they call them Mossbergs 1960s?"**

**R: "I have no idea because different companies name their guns in different things. Glocks are named after what patent number it is. That's why the Glock 17 is the 17; it has nothing to do with mag size. Okay, if anybody tells you that the Glock 17 is named that because it holds 17 rounds in the magazine, they don't know what they're talking about."**

"Long rant Ruby?" Yang asks as she sees her little sister writing down all of the names of the weapons. "Really?"

"I am going to see if there is a gun store or maybe a schematic shop out when I get released so I can take a look for these guns," Ruby says, letting Aries know of her plan.

**C: "No, I think we're right, the Mossberg 590, after 589 failed attempts at getting a patent."**

**R: "No! You're wrong."**

**Skip the scene for a second, and dead bodies now surround them, while Ruby was looking around her with the shotgun pulled out.**

**C: "I'm not sure what the difference is between a muzzle brake and a choke, sadly."**

"Wait, a choke?" Yang asks, looking at her gauntlets. "Think we could get a choke with Ember Celicia?"

"Let's see what a choke is first," Ozpin says, making the girl nodded.

**R: "A choke is basically a very shallow funnel that you put on the inside of the barrel that's going to compress the shot of the wadding before it leaves the barrel."**

**C: "So it pretty much makes the shotgun shell, a slug?"**

**R: "No, it just keeps it more tightly clustered together."**

**C: "Yeah, like a slug."**

**R: "No, 'cause it's still gonna open up the moment it leaves the barrel."**

**C: "Oh, so it's just a delayed explosion."**

"Just think of the pellets within the shell being more compact for more bodily damage," Aries states, thinking back to the several different shotguns he has, not including those that are locked up within the Armory.

**C: "What does the other thing do, then?"**

**R: "A muzzle brake just vents the exhaust gasses out the side of the barrel."**

**C: "I knew it—putting holes in your weapon make it better!"**

**R: "No! It doesn't, oh my god. Technically, you're correct, yes."**

"I am so hoping Coco isn't like this," Ruby says, rubbing her face. "I don't think I could imagine anyone pulling holes into their guns willy-nilly."

**C: "That is the best kind of correct."**

**R: "Technically, putting holes at the end of your barrel does mitigate recoil somewhat, but not putting holes in it willy-nilly."**

**Ruby rolls her head around while she says the last bit, making Coco chuckle at her traveling companion's tirade.**

**C: "You never know until you try."**

"So, we got one more gun if you want to see it," Aries says, pausing the screen. "Or we can go ahead and look at some more weapons in the Armory that isn't standard weapons you'll see in my homeworld, your picks."

"Let's see what this gun is," Jaune says, with Sun, Ruby, and surprisingly Weiss nods their heads in agreement.

"Democracy rule, one last gun," Aries states, playing the screen again.

**From the desert plains, they were once in; the gang now finds Ruby and Coco in some kind of metal surroundings with plenty of flora growing around them. Ruby was holding up an interestingly designed revolver, liking rather semi-futuristic compared to what Emerald uses.**

**R: "Behold, Coco! The Mateba Model 6 Unica!"**

"That is an impressive name," Weiss says, taking a look at the design while Ruby was writing down the name and what she'll expect of the gun.

**C: "Never heard of that gun before."**

**R: "It's a revolver, and its name means, 'You are unique.'"**

"That's, actually kind of adorable," Blake says, as Ruby nodded her head.

"Why am I here again?" Ozpin whispers to Aries, who smiled.

"I could have done Ironwood," Aries whispers back, scratching his neck. "But he and Ruby would get into a fierce debate of using certain weapons on this, and I don't have time to deal with all of that."

Ozpin nodded his head, agreeing with the Researcher.

**The two just chuckled at the name, while Coco shook her head.**

**C: "Okay."**

**R: "Yea, it was the gun's creator telling the gun that it was unique."**

**After taking a look at the aiming of the gun, the two started down walking down the stairs, Ruby still holding the revolver out, rocking her head back and forth a bit.**

**R: "Fun fact about the Mateba Model 6 Unica, it fires out of the bottom cylinder."**

"Wait. What!" Ruby and Yang called out; even Ozpin was baffled by the idea.

"You can do that?" Jaune asks as Ruby shook her head.

"Apparently, it's possible then," Weiss comments, staring at the screen.

**The duo started to wander through rusted out hallways, passing by the occasional plant.**

**C: "Oh, so not out the top cylinder like most revolvers?"**

**R: "Yep, fires it out of the bottom cylinder. Also, it's a semi-automatic revolver."**

**C: "So it's not necessarily good; it's just different for the sake of being different."**

**R: "Having it fire out of the bottom cylinder is a good thing 'cause it reduces flip-up."**

**C: "Then, why don't all of them do it."**

"Yeah, why don't they?" Yang asks, ignoring the sideway's look of Ruby.

**R: "' Cause it requires a lot more work, and you gotta kinda move shit around a lot."**

"Whoa Rubes," Jaune goes, looking at the slightly blushed Reaper. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Considering I have watched a good chunk of this world in my off time," Aries says, as the group nodded their heads, probably referring to the breaks they get. "Ruby gets better, though you'll notice a clean change between the one you know and the one of the screen."

"She's using something besides Cresent Rose?" Weiss asks, making the Researcher chuckle.

"How about a lack of Cresent Rose in general."

**C: "So it's not necessarily better."**

**R: "Not necessarily."**

**Jumping a little bit forwards, they were now in a small laboratory with some more flora around them.**

**R: "So, yeah. It's are revolver that uses gas pressure of the cartridge firing to cock the hammer back, so it fires on single action every shot."**

The mentioning of gas pressure being used for cocking of the hammer, grabbed the weapon's lover attention, as she jolts it down for thought, while the rest wasn't too impressed by the idea. Not everyone can be like Ruby, interest in guns, but when you find someone that does, you have a friend for life.

**C: "Why would a six-shot single-action revolver be semi-automatic?"**

**R: "It just cocks the hammer back every time."**

**C: "Oh, so you don't have to re-cock it."**

**R: "Yeah, so you don't have to pull the hammer back every single time."**

**C: "Oh, that sounds great; why don't all revolvers do that?"**

"And here comes why," Weiss mutters, expecting stupid reasoning.

**R: " 'Cause it's really complicated."**

"I saw that coming."

**R: "It's a lot of extra work and a lot of extra parts to put into a gun, so it didn't really catch on. Also, it looks weird."**

**C: "Weird is cool."**

**Leaving the confinement of the small laboratory, through the halls a bit more, they're now at a window, staring out of it.**

**R: "If you want a Mateba, you pretty much just have to get a Chiappa Rhino, because they are hard to find, and they get a premium."**

"Sounds cool," Sun says, as Aries pulls up an image of it.

The one that was pulled up was a Chiappa Rhino 60ds Match Master. Small barrel where you can see where the bottom barrel was at, a lovely black handgrip, the trigger, and where standard barrels would be were a few holes, mostly for recoil distribution.

"Recently designed and being made, the Chiappa Rhino Match Master, from the 60D series, is planning to be used as a P.P.C., Police Pistol Combat competitions," Aries says, smiling at it. "This is a gun that tells everyone 'I like big butts and I cannot lie' due to the rather big, but that is at the bottom of the grip. From there, it's a six-inch barrel with an adjustable 3-position sighting over a large, flat, and sharp define picture so that you can use a pre-set zero for 10M to 50M. To own one of these beauties, you have to fork over just a tad under three USD or, the conversion rate is correct since it varies, averages out to about forty-five hundred lien, gives or take twenty dollars."

"Beautiful," Ruby says, as Aries and Ozpin nods.

**C: "I believe it- I've never even heard of the Mateba."**

**R: "I think it's the biggest claim to fame is that it was in the Ghost in the Shell movie, from like, the 1980s."**

"Sounds like a good movie," Weiss says, as Aries' eyes drift away for a second, remember quite a few scenes from both the animated and live-action one.

Even in naked skinsuits, it was weird seeing something like that for a movie.

**C: "So a whole twelve people saw it."**

**Ruby stood quiet for a couple of seconds, before looking at Coco, and walked off.**

**R: "Wow, man. What a way to shit on my childhood."**

**C: "Ah, Mateba, yes. That weapon was featured in episode fourteen of the Snorks."**

"Snorks?" Blake asks, feeling slightly appalled by the name.

"Interesting world, I'll show it to you'll later, maybe with more people too," Aries states, smiling a bit. "But that's the end of the segment for the Mateba. Who's up to see deadly weapons?"

A whole four hands rose; Ruby, Jaune, Sun, and surprisingly Weiss. The rest just chuckled as they got out of their seats and followed Aries to the Armory.

**-\/-**

**So, before any questions are asked, Ruby, being the gun fanatic and would have all of the knowledge of guns makes sense at this part, and Coco because she just seemed to be the one to tease her about it all. Now, for the W.D.W. I already have a plan for that one, though the execution of it is going to be lackluster, you all know that it can happen.**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this round of Reactions within the Odd Theater, but I'll be taking a bit of time to rest after the next intermission and focus on a couple of my other stories I have. I need to focus on them for a bit, so expect some delays here or there with this story. Check out Konoha Team Gamer and Mechanical Gamer in your off times, as one is a group of gamers while the other has minimum parts of the Gamer idea.**

**Love you beautiful bastards and bitches.**


	15. RWBY Arms

**Hey guys, hope you'll enjoy this chapter, since working with Devil Arms give you so many different kinds you'd one would play with. In fairness though, I don't hate the DmC remake weapons, since some of them are actually good, the game itself, not so much. Anyway, comments.**

**AscendedHumanity: Although, yes its a bit of a repost, its in the correct position.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, OCs are mine, and mine alone.**

**P.S. Hopefully this fixes that miss-post.**

**-/\\-**

Once the entire group made got over to the Armory, grabbing the rest of the visitors, they stood before the vault that leads to his Armory. So many ideas, so many choices, it was hard to choose which one should be next, but he nodded his head. It was their time to shine.

"Catalog Delta-Alpha One-One-Four to Six-Six-Six-Beta," Aries listed out, as the vault opens up and weapons started moving around.

The group was still amazed by the various weapons he has within the Armory, a couple catching sights of a small sword while others saw large blades, while Ruby jumped with the joy of all the guns before the conveyors stopped. Before, the entire group was several different weapons, and all of them were various designs, including a giant bazooka.

"This is a lot of weapons you're showing us," Glynda says, with Salem nodding. "Are you sure you'll want to show them up?"

"Of course, Miss Glynda," Aries says, smiling. "Our dealing here today, are the Devil Arms."

"Devil Arms?" Ironwood asks, raising an eyebrow. "It sounds a bit abnormal if I have to admit it."

"And I admit that one weaponizing their soul is abnormal as well. Anyway, these Devil Arms I had to buy off of the phenomena that go by the name of Dante Redgrave, Demon Hunter Extraordinaire."

"Demon Hunter?" Ruby asks, as Aries nods.

"Think of it like being a Huntsman," Aries starts with her nodding. "Then mix it with being a half-demon because your father, being the overlord of the Nine Circles of Hell himself, decided to bang your priestess mother after killing the previous overlord, and you are giving birth alongside a twin that only wants power."

"Reminds me of someone," Salem says, rocking her head back and forth.

"Raven and Qrow would be the best match for it since Raven wants power some times while Qrow just prefers being a badass. Anyway, let's get back to what we're supposed to be going over. I had to pay Dante quite a sum to store these weapons since he killed the demons that were used to make these weapons. Well, all but one, we'll get to him in a bit."

Picking up the first weapon on the table, it was a large zweihandle like a sword, with a skull engraved into the metal. It almost looks like the whole blade is made out of one large piece of metal to begin with, and it was all sculpted out.

"The first weapon on our list is the great two-handed sword by the name of Rebellion," Aries says, giving the blade a few swings. "Dante's primary weapon of choice, given to him by said demon father named Sparda, who ended up getting treated like a god down the line. He and his brother, Virgil, who used a Katana that is called Yamato, Rebellion is damn power, and lovely blade to use, but it's heavier then you'd expect it to be."

Setting the blade back down, Aries proceeded on with the next two weapons in play.

"Next, we have Ebony and Ivory," Aries says, picking them up and aiming them towards the target down the ways. "Customer-made M1911 handguns with a .45 ACP chamber. Ebony uses a set of target sights while Ivory uses combat sights; both have muzzle compensators for reduced recoil and counter any muzzle flip."

I was spinning them around so that the group could see the handles, which has a frame with a couple of images on them.

"The wood grips of these guns have two different portraits, which brings to their names," Aries continues, letting everyone see the woman. "These Victorian-era women's hair is ebony black and ivory fair."

Turning his fingers to the triggers, Aries takes arm back at the target, and released a fury of rounds, as the bullets are ejected away from him. Once the magazines were emptied, the goal was brought up close to them, seeing several shots at the head, torso, and stomach, ripping into it all.

"Damn," Emerald says, looking at the two guns. "Those are some nice beauties."

"And we're not done yet, I still got more to show you," Aries says, putting the guns down, and pulled out a shotgun.

It was a double-barreled shotgun with two different shell mags going into it, and a single trigger.

"A Sawn-off shotgun style that goes by the name of Coyote-A," Aries says, spinning it around. "This baby is your up close and personal blaster for all your shotgun needs. Of course, there is a different variation of it known as Revenant, but we don't discuss that one."

"Why not?" Ruby asks as Aries shook his head.

"The other variation doesn't have the same love as Coyote-A," Aries answers, sighing a bit. "I mean, it's a good gun, but considering that this world is a complete change to the one I prefer and grew up with, it just isn't going to have enough love to it. Anyway, it's your crowd control, and you'll find a use for it when you're surrounded by ugly bastards. Next weapon."

Aries set down the double-barrelled shotgun down onto the table; the next weapon was another reasonably simple looking one. Aries draws the blade out, revealing the katana's smooth, white edge while he gripped the white and black threading of the hilt. Giving it a couple of swings, Aries leveled out the blade.

"This is the Yamato, our World Destroying Weapon for the day," Aries says, sheathing it.

"How could that be possible?" Nora asks, looking at the blade. "I doubt it could cut through metal."

"Nora, I never thought you'd be the one to question the strength of one's weapon," Aries states before some titanium was delivered by Nami.

Showed them the large cylinder being a seven-inch radius, setting it down onto the table. Gripping the handle, and in a quick motion, draws the blade, cuts the metal a few times, before resheathing the edge. Once the metal sound was heard, the titanium pillar was now in four separate pieces, making him turn around.

"Think you can do it faster?" Ruby asks as Aries shook his head.

"I'm not used to using a Katana," He states, placing it down again. "I'm more of a short sword or a gladius kind of a guy. If I could find Virgil, he'd show you just face he'd make it happen. Anyway, that's all the weapons that aren't Devil Arms, and now we get to the good stuff."

Setting the katana onto the table, Aries reached out of the next weapon, hitting the table. Looking at the sport, the next oddity he had plans to show was not there, making him sight. He figured that she would have gotten bored before he grabbed a different weapon, or weapons to be exact.

Picking them up, Aries gave them a couple of spins, and shoves the blades into the ground, revealing the pommels to be two faces, both of their mouths gaping open. The group stared at each of the weapons, expecting something to happen before Aries hit the pommels.

"Wake up, you two," Aries says, as snoring was heard. "Anyway, these two are Agni and Rudra, serrated twin Scimitars that can use both fire and wind without any trouble. Of course, normally, they would speak, but Dante doesn't like them speaking for some reason."

Picking them up, he bonked their heads together, making them cough.

"Good," Aries says, smiling. "You're awake, now, be good and introduce yourselves."

"Very well," they said, as Aries puts them in the ground again.

"My name is Agni," The red one says, as Nora and Ruby waved their hands.

"And I'm Rudra," the greenish-blue one says next, with a bit of more pledge.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," they both say together, and Aries picks them up.

He has a dummy waiting for them, so he starts slow, hitting the bodies before speeding up. Soon enough, a small cyclone of fire flares up, around him as several more that were nearby started to grow burn marks on them, before he combined them, and sent them flying, hitting all of the dummies in the necks, before returning to him.

"Impressive," they said, making Aries bow.

"Know where Nervana went?" Aries asks, looking between the two.

"Stage," they both said, Aries, understanding what they meant.

"We'll head there after I show off Cerberus."

Setting them down to watch the reactions, Aries picks up a set of chained bars with glowing blue tips and a circle that the chains are connected. Picking them up, Aries tossed them over to Sun, who examined them and messed around a bit. Probably thanks to his training with his nunchuck shotguns, he was able to perform with them quite well, while flinging some ice towards one of the dummies.

He smiled, before handing the nunchucks back to Aries, as we set them down.

"Thank you for demonstrating Cerberus, Sun," Aries says, smiling a bit. "Cerberus was a three-headed demon poochie that loved shooting ice at people and being the guard to a massive tower that Dante went to visit. So you can quickly tell me how to fight with this little guy, you can also use it to make spiked shields, ice floors, and fantastic sculptures of yourself if you feel entertaining enough."

"Mind if I try using it if we got time for a fight or two?" Sun asks, with Aries nodding in agreement. "Awesome, never had a chance to try fighting with a three-headed nunchuck."

"Right, but now, we need to locate Nirvana, she's the next one we'll try out."

RWBY and crew all nodded in agreement, left the Armory for the time being, as they made their way to some kind of stage at the center of the dimension. Once they made it there, they saw a woman with purple hair and a translucent black dress, as she was singing into a microphone. Neptune was swaying around, almost in a trance, while Ren was under a similar state of mind, Nora worried about him.

Chuckling to himself, Aries made his way up onto the stage, causing both boys to try to intercept him before they were chained to the ground. Once on the scene, Aries swiftly got over to the woman that was singing, tapping her on her shoulder, making her giggle.

"Care for a dance?" Aries asks as the woman nodded, taking his hand that he offered.

"Be a bit rough," she says, transforming into an electric guitar, making the two boys out of the trance.

"You know I will be," Aries says, before plucking the strings, making electricity shatter around him. "Let's rock!"

From there, Aries started to rock out on the guitar, while more lighting flashed around him, before he grabs the neck, releasing the blade. Performing this move, revealed an electric scythe, as he swings it around. Ruby was giggling at the movements while he slams the curved edge into the ground, causing multiple stricks of lighting hit the ground in front of him before he tosses it into the hair.

The scythe transformed back into the woman as Aries catches her, before letting her onto her feet. A small kiss from her to Aries, the woman walks away, making her way back to the Armory. Hopping off of the stage, Aries moved his way over to the group, dragging Ren and Neptune over with him.

"That was Nirvana," Aries says, smiling a bit. "She's a bit more entertaining around here because she is one of the few that can return to her original form and her Devil Arm form."

"Does she always dress up like that?" Weiss asks, glaring at Neptune, who was looking away, whistling.

"Not really," Aries answers, smiling a bit. "Most of the time she's naked, the dark dress cloud around her body is her being 'kid-friendly.'"

"So she's naked, anyway?"

"Yep, her hair is the only thing that coves her body most of the time. Anyway, let us get moving on, I got at least one more weapon I want to show off. Though, I have to put an inhibitor on Ruby for this."

"Why?" Ruby asks as Aries kept his mouth shut, putting on a small choker around her neck.

"If I don't, I might break you," he says, as the group stares at him.

Once they made it back to the Armor, they finally noticed that there was a briefcase with a skull on it. Aries picked up the case, and held it for the group, including Neptune and Ren to see, though Nora tagged long to make sure no lasting effects on her 'not together-together' boyfriend, from Nirvana. Smiling a bit, he spun it around, revealing a giant shuriken on it, making Ruby feel a bit let down. What she doesn't know, Aries had to but her inhibitor at 99%, for her protection. Aries sent the shuriken flying outwards; the shuriken returned after lobbing off heads of the dummies that popped up, grabbing onto it, Aries spun around, revealing a minigun in its place.

Releasing a torrent of bullets, Aries mowed down more dummies down as they pop up, and he stopped. Smiling at the damages, he has caused, before picking it up, and changed it into a bow gun. With more significant dummies popping up, he released multiple bows, hitting each one in the chest, blowing them up in the process.

"I sure do love the smell of super fine black powder in the morning," Aries says, with Ruby and Blake nodding their heads. "Smells like beauty in the making. How you feeling Ruby?"

"I should be jumping off of the walls," she admits, making Aries nod.

"Then lets pup it up a notch."

With that, the blowgun transformed into a giant rocket launcher, as he released several rockets into a massive robotic monster before them, destroying it into pieces, before spinning around revealing an enormous weapon, it almost looked like a giant space laster. Smiling widely, with a broad grin, Aries pressed a small red button on a trigger, before a giant red beam was released, evaporating everything in its path.

Returning it to its standard briefcase form, Aries stood up tall, and spun around, seeing the faces on each of the audience before them. Ruby, even with the inhibitor, seems to be nearly broken by the display, her grin was growing widely, Yang was staring at the massive amount of power that was displayed to her, Weiss was on the floor, steam coming from her eyes. At the same time, Blake clutched her ears, but her jaw dropped. Jaune and Sun might have broken for a bit, with mutters of lasers were heard from their mutters, Neptune was currently nowhere to be found, probably in need of a pair of pants, even Ozpin wasn't unaffected, with his glasses shattered for a second.

Stepping away from the group, Aries spun the briefcase, and it transformed into a one-wheeled vehicle, as he turned it around, and pressed another button. Flying android was moving around, as rockets started to hit each one of them, destroying every single android, before it returned to normal. Aries stepped onto the case with a smile; a golden light was shown revealing the internals of the Armory, as multiple gears, pullies, wires, and servos were exposed, making the group shake their heads.

"And that," Aries starts, turning around, looking at every single one of them, "was Pandora."

"Pandora?" Ruby asks as Aries' grin grew broader.

"Yep, specifically, Pandora's Box," Aries answers, expanding the idea. "Imagine a weapon that consists of various armaments ranged from shurikens to rocket launchers, lasers, and mortars. Now, put all of that into one singular item, in this case, the briefcase. Ruby, now you understand the inhibitor, don't you?"

"Yeah, but how can it be possible?"

"Only a Devil Arm would have such power to do so. Now, that was merely eight of the six-hundred and sixty-six various blades, guns, explosives, lasers, and various other different weapons are known to humankind."

This information made the three blondes to fall over, Ruby's eyes were filled with sparkles, Blake facepalmed at the news, Weiss was now out cold, and Ozpin was rubbing his eyes. It was a funny reaction between them all, while Aries had the utter resistance of grabbing an extraordinary weapon that everyone was so happy to have when it was announced. MIght be something to allow Jaune to have for the fun of it since he's the dancing guy for the teams.

**-\/-**

**Devil Arms, the original Devil May Cry, knows all of the fun weapons Dante has access to when you have fun with him. Anyway, I have to do these in parts, since you know how crazy it can be if we showed Ruby all of the Devil Arms to her. I'm sure all of you would agree with me, having all of the Devil Arms for oneself that isn't used to using them, would orgasm the moment you released the big laser beam when you bought the upgrade for it.**

**I was grinning like a mad child when I did it when I first played it and gotten Pandora, shooting everything in sight with it. I wasn't a big fan of Gilgamesh, but it did do its job while I may have had a little bit too much fun with Lucifer. If you never played these games, look up the combo lists on YouTube, you know what I'm referring to when you watch the fun weapons we get.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, see ya next time you beautiful bastards and bitches….**


	16. Update

**Hey guys, a quick update for you all.**

**Just learned that one of my grandfather's ended up with a heart attack, so I'm going to postpone my stories until I hear some better news.**

**Just wanted to let you guys all know, and make sure you keep your family close for now.**


	17. Update 2

**Hey Guys, Afro/Aries here, give you guys an update after two weeks. So, good news, my Grandpa is fine, though, after multiple heart attacks before this, he has developed some scaring around the heart that is exposed closest to his nerves where a small electric shock from it can cause another heart attack.**

**He has also experienced a minor stroke during this time, though I wasn't aware of what could have caused it. We were told that he had also experienced Nemonia as well, which we do believe had caused this, forcing him to have some defibrillators connected to his heart. The defibrillator is in case he ends up with another heart attack so that it can shock it back to normal.**

**Anyway, moving off from the sadness, I got a new project planned, though there are some similarities with my Konoha Gamers, there are some differences to it as well. But I'll let you think of what it is, but I've kept some things as well.**

**Next is my Odd Theater story, since I'm still working on what I want to have for the next chapter so that one will be shelved for a bit until I can figure out would be the next chapter. I know, not a good idea, especially with a reaction story, but it's not because of hard worlds for reaction, more towards working out the responses itself, especially for once based off of music. So, while I work on interventions for this, it'll be shelved.**

**Other than that, Konoha Gamer will be worked on, especially with some mannerisms and interactions within the dungeons. Re-reading them myself, I feel like there should be some better interactions, clean-up in sewers, and the actual skills themselves. And with Mechanical Gamer, I haven't utilized the states that I've used from Fallout's S.P.E.C.I.A.L properly.**

**There's your update while I'm working on these stories.**

**Love all of you ugly bastards and stay healthy.**


End file.
